The Pathway To Vermont
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald T. Grant III have done the impossible. They have managed to step into the light, and out of the shadows, for love. But now that they are public, will they be able to be happy, and figure out what being a couple and what happy is for them? This story follows their path to their ideal happiness. This is their shot, Vermont or bust. Is it real or relative?
1. Chapter 1

**_This fan fic was born out of my disappointment in how the mid-season finale of Scandal season five ended. I am beyond tired of Shonda's incessant need to tare them a part, as if the show can't work with them being together._**

 ** _We've waited five seasons for them to come together, and watched the first eight episodes of this season, with At Last being the theme, only for it to be blown up, and wiped out in one episode._**

 ** _This is a do over that was trapped in my head, I had to write down, and I've decided now to share it. Olitzer's were robbed with this winter finale and deserved better. This is my attempt at redemption for our dear Olitz. So I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave a comment, I enjoy reading all feedback._**

Fitz sits in his office working, and trying to finish the briefing materials left on his desk for the meeting he has in the morning. But he's reasonably distracted. It's two days before Christmas, his favorite time of year, and this Christmas is the most special, because it's his and Liv's first Christmas together as a couple, and he has Teddy and Karen home too.

After finally getting to the last page of the folder, he sighs and smiles, thinking about being free for the rest of the night. Liv is on her way over, and the kids will be arriving soon too. He checks in with Charlotte and finds out his gift for Liv has arrived and it's wrapped. He can't wait to see the look on her face when she opens it. This is sure to be the best Christmas ever. Wanting to get the work day off of him, he heads upstairs to shower, and change before she arrives. He shoots her a text to gage her arrival time.

Liv enters the Whitehouse gate, and she's smiling, as she sees a text from Fitz. "Where are you? Have you left the office yet?" She smiles as she replies, "Yes, stalker, I am at the gate, and I will see you shortly." He responds with smiling faces and heart emoticons, followed by "Okay, well I'm naked and thinking about you. So come up to the residential suite when you come in."

The response makes her grin, as she pulls through the gate, and secret service drops her off at the door. She replies, "I'm on my way to help you put those thoughts to good use." He smiles as he responds, "I'll be waiting." After checking on the arrival time of the kids, he finds out it will be a few hours before Mellie drops them off.

Everything is lining up to make the holiday right. He's glad that they were able to agree on sharing time with the kids. It's a moment he didn't think would ever happen. But a broken clock is right at least twice a day, so anything is possible. Nonetheless, he's determined to enjoy this time together. He realizes it almost didn't happen, given how crazy things have been. His mind settles on Liv, and what they've been through to this point.

As Olivia walks into the Whitehouse, she's in reflection mode. It's been a tumultuous few weeks, but she's glad they've managed to pull it together. Moving her into the Whitehouse without her permission, was something that caused their relationship to be strained to the max. She recalls their argument like it was just yesterday, the argument that felt like it could be the end of them.

She'd missed the planned dinner party on purpose, because she simply didn't want to go. She couldn't take another night of mindless conversation, with people she didn't know, or like to be around. Let alone being tapped to plan another event. It was something she'd rather die before doing.

She'd told Fitz she didn't want to live like that, but he hadn't seem to hear her. She was conflicted and angry, and felt ignored. So she managed to pull off a major coup. While he was at the dinner party, she had all of her things removed from the Whitehouse, and she went to her apartment, instead of showing up.

She knew once he'd found out she left, he'd be upset. But she needed him to hear her and needed him to understand her point of view. Nothing up to that point had worked, and she was desperate for him to hear her.

In moving on with her plans, she ordered a new couch, put up a Christmas tree, and decorated it, after ordering a catered dinner for two, and his favorite dessert.

She remembers feeling very nervous and almost nauseated. She wasn't sure what he'd think or how he'd react, but she had to do something, because they couldn't keep going the way they were. So she had to take a chance, and hope for the best.

Just as she sat down, expecting his call, the phone rang. Despite knowing it was coming, the sound still made her jump. She answered the phone and he said, "Is this really how we're doing this? You sneak out of the house, and don't say a word to me." She took a breath, she heard the anger in his voice.

She understood he was angry, but still she said, "Hello to you too." He quickly said, "Damn it Liv, I don't feel like playing this game with you. Why do you always do this? What happened to choosing me, and you wanting us?"

She quickly replied, "Fitz, I do want us I…." Angrily and rudely he cut her off as he said, "No, you don't! If you wanted us you'd be here. You'd be here with me right now, and not at your apartment hiding from me, and having people move your things without talking to me."

She didn't count on him being this upset, she thought she could at least get a word in edgewise, but that wasn't happening. She was ready to just hang up, thinking this plan was a waste, and maybe this time, it really was over. But before she could say anything, she heard him say, "Hello, are you there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Unsure of what was going to happen next. She replied, "I'm here. I just.." She paused as she heard a knock on the door, and she stood up. He was silent on the phone, and then she heard him say, "Open the door Liv. I want to see you. I want to see your face when you explain this to me."

A part of her was glad he was there. But another part of her, was afraid to face him. However, she knew it was too late to chicken out now. She thought to herself, here we go. After she hung up the phone. She walked over to the door slowly, and took deep breaths to calm herself. She had Dr. Baker in her head saying, "Relax, relate, release." She mumbled the phrase aloud, as she prepared to open the door, and by the time she had her hand on the door knob, it had started to work.

Although her stress was high, she felt herself stabilizing after repeating the mantra a few more times. Her heart rate began to reduce, and her breathing had evened out. With that accomplished, she took one final breath, and tried to smile as she opened the door.

When the door swung open; her smile faded quickly. His eyes were cold, and dark, and his face was intense. Before she could verbally invite him in, he'd already stepped inside. So she stepped back, getting out of his way. She remembers feeling the fear she had, turn to anger in that instance. She felt like he barged into her home. Even if he was mad at her. He had no right to be disrespectful.

As she sat with her bubbling anger, and almost ready to take him to task. She snapped out of her thoughts, hearing his footsteps on the hardwood floor. She looked up to see him standing in the middle of the living room, with his hands in his pockets, and still wearing a scowl, like somebody took the last piece of chicken off of his plate.

The silence between them served no great purpose, other than to allow them the chance to simmer in their own rising anger. As Fitz looked around the room. He was more confused at what he saw. There was a fully decorated Christmas Tree, complete with stockings hung on the mantle, and gifts under the tree. The fireplace was ablaze, and the dinner table was set up, for a romantic dinner for two.

Considering this wasn't something he was aware was a plan, he turned to her, as he asked, "Are you expecting company?" Again, she took a breath, and tabled her anger. In an effort not to let her emotions get the best of her, as she learned in therapy. So she quieted her snappy retort, and calmly replied, "Yes, you. This is for us, Fitz."

After hearing her response, she hoped he'd relax, and they could begin to talk. Before things got out of hand. Because it was clear both of them were very upset. But instead, her response seemed to elevate his anger. As he infuriatedly yelled. "Liv, what in the hell is going on? What is all of this?"

His raised voice aggravated her, and she forgot all about the tools learned in therapy, about fighting fair, and putting emotions aside. Instead, she walked up to him, and said, "Fitz! Stop! Just stop talking for one minute! You rudely bum rush into my house, not even saying hello, and now you're yelling at me, as if that's somehow okay! Well it's not! It's not okay damn it, and if you'd let me talk, you'd know what this was all about. Because news flash Fitz, everything isn't always just about you. There are others to consider here, who have a voice, and it's time you finally listened!

As her words hung in the air, the mood changed immediately. She stood before him with tears streaming down her face, and breathing heavily, clearly very frustrated. Fitz is taken back by her. He was forced to pause, and notice her condition. Looking at her now, without anger bubbling from within himself, the sight of her pained him. He didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to understand what she wanted, and it appeared she was ready to tell him. Until he went off halfcocked, prepared to rant and rave, without giving her a chance to say anything.

Confronted with his admitted unnecessary rudeness, and yelling. He apologetically said, "Okay Liv. I'm sorry. I'm listening to you. Whatever you have to say. I'm ready to hear you." His words helped to calm her, he saw the sincerity in his eyes, as she took a breath, and closed her eyes for a second.

She needed to gather her thoughts, as her emotions settled. She knew this was her last do over with this conversation. So it had to be done right. There was a brief pause, as she calmly replied, "Have a seat please." He noticed a shift in her demeanor, which told him, she was ready to talk. He removed his coat, and sat on the couch. Much calmer, she walked over and sat down on the couch too, with a cushion between them.

Armed with words she'd practiced a dozen times or better. She faced him, and said, "Fitz, I know you're angry with me, for leaving without talking to you first. But I had to do something, so you'd finally listen to me. I needed you to hear me." Thinking she was volleying the ball to his court, for a response. He replied, "I did listen to you Liv, I told you Charlotte would take over the first lady duties. I just asked you to be on my arm for various events, not all of them."

Hearing his response, her frustration level rose as she said, "Damn it Fitz! What part of listen to me don't you understand?" Initially, he was shocked by her response, but then realized he wasn't listening, he was defending his position. Immediately he saw the rage in her eyes, and reached out to her apologetically, but she pulled away.

Quickly understanding he was being presumptuous and defensive. He immediately said, "I'm sorry Liv. I am listening. I promise this time. Go ahead." She saw remorse in his eyes, so she started again, as she said, "Fitz, it's not just the first lady duties, its living in the Whitehouse period. I don't want to live there. I've never wanted to live there. I know we talked about plans for you to divorce Mellie, and for us to be together. But honestly, I never thought it would happen. Then when it happened, I wanted to be happy, I tried to be happy baby. I really did. Because it meant we were together. But, I just couldn't get myself over the hump." He saw the tears formed in her eyes again, threatening to breach her eye lids, and it again caused a hurt in his gut, and his heart, to see her emotionally struggling to finish her thought.

She continued as she said, "If being with you means…." She closed her eyes, and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't say the rest of her sentence. Not without help. So he reached for her, and took her hand, as he encouragingly said, "Go ahead Liv. Finish." She took a breath, and said, "If being with you, means losing myself. I just can't do that."

As soon as she spoke the words, the damn of tears brewing in her eyes broke, and she sobbed, as she finally got the words out. He wanted to hold her. But he knew she was too upset to be touched, and she wasn't done. So he let her have her space, and have her time to express how she felt.

As the tears fell, she said, "Fitz, I love you so much, and I want you so badly, I want us so badly. But I want this. I want you and me here. I don't want the Whitehouse. That's what this is about. This dinner, the decorations, the tree. I wanted you and me without the crown jewel, and I want you to want this too. Do you, or can you want this version of us, instead of us in the Whitehouse?"

Fitz sat in the moment in thought. He watched her and saw how sad she looked, and how upset she was over this. He appreciated her honesty and for the first time he realized, he hadn't heard her at all. All those months living together he never really heard her, and he instantly felt terrible for not listening, and leaving her to do this just to get his attention.

As he reflected on their time together up to that point. He continued to hold her hand, and she gripped his hand back, which made him smile inside. He knew that meant she was aware he was trying to be there for her, in the way she needed him to be. He was considering her feelings and thoughts first and not his own. He was actually listening, and she appreciated his efforts.

During the silence Fitz took some time to let her words settle; so he could respond appropriately. He looked at her and saw her dab her eyes with a tissue, and he finally reached for her. She looked at him and conceded as she climbed into his lap. She looked up at him once she got settled; and he peered down into her tear stained eyes, and kissed her red nose. She smiled at him after the kiss and then she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him sweetly, then settled into his arms, with her head in his chest, waiting for his reply. Because she knew, he heard her.

They must have sat in silence together for a solid hour, before anything else was said. But when the silence broke. Fitz simply said, "Yes." She looked up at him and asked, "Yes what?" He smiled as he responded, "Now who's not listening? You asked me a question, and I never answered you."

She grinned as she said, "Touché." They shared a kiss that settled them both and when it broke she looked at him, and saw his face soften. The crackling of the fire place, and the shadow of the flames added warmth to the moment. She could see he was struggling to get the words out. So she touched his face as she said, "It's okay Fitz. I'm not going anywhere, take your time."

He sat for a few minutes as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, as he held her and they enjoyed the fireplace. Until his voice broke the silence and she looked up at him. In his eyes she saw genuine guilt and regret. Tears formed in his eyes as he said, "Liv, I didn't mean to push you to this point. Selfishly, I convinced myself moving you in with me against your will, was the best thing for us and you."

He took a breath and continued, "I told myself it was about keeping you safe. But now I have to admit it was more about wanting to keep you with me, and keep everyone else away from you. I tried to control you Liv, and I knew that was wrong when I did it. But I felt so desperate. I was so afraid of losing you again I felt like I had to do something to keep from losing you. And now, as I sit here with you. I just pray you can forgive me. Because I am beyond sorry for doing that to you. You deserve so much better, and I swear I will never do that again."

She was over taken by his honesty. She saw the tears roll down his cheeks, and all she wanted to do, was hold him, and kiss him. She forgave him right then and there. That's all she wanted from him. She just wanted him to be honest about his intentions, and he did it. She stroked his face while staring into his baby blues. Then she held him tight and kissed his tears, until he was done.

When the tears ceased Fitz looked at Liv with a search for forgiveness in her eyes, and Liv felt like she too needed to apologize. He wasn't the only one who took the ball and tried to run with it. So she said, "Fitz, thank you for apologizing. I really appreciate it. But I owe you one too. I haven't been honest enough, or insistent enough in telling you how I felt, and I let my emotions build up, which wasn't fair. Lately out of frustration, which I admit is no excuse. I've been distant and uncommunicative, and clearly that wasn't the answer. So for that reason, I am very sorry too."


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz is overjoyed at her reaction. He smiles at her with appreciation for her response and for the first time since they started on this journey, it feels like they are figuring things out.

After kissing her once more he said, "Thanks for the apology. But thinking about how we've behaved over the years. One thing is clear. We have got to communicate better Liv. We can't keep pulling off stunts to get each other to understand our points."

She agreed with him and said, "You're welcome for the apology. Again, I appreciate you hearing me, and I agree, we do need to do a better job of communicating. I want this time to be the worst of us; so we can get to the best of us by not repeating this insane cycle." He nodded as he replied, "Agreed, I want off the merry-go-round too. So how do we do it?"

After taking a breath she said, "We do it by agreeing to listen to each other of course, and show each other we hear each other. If we have questions we talk about it. We don't make assumptions, or judgments and we trust each other."

As soon as she made the comment she knew that was a huge statement, and it mostly applied to her. He's always trusted her but she's never fully trusted anyone, and that was at the core of all of this. She's always waited for the other shoe to drop with him, sort of expecting him to mess up. The unfairness of that bothered her deeply.

She looked at him as she said, "I know that statement was like the pot calling the kettle black. But, I want you to know I do trust you, and I am working on getting better at being consistent with it."

He was impressed that she'd self-assessed so well. He felt like she deserved a break, and wanted to take it a step further, so she understood this wasn't all her. So he replied, "I appreciate you working on yourself babe. But the truth is we both have issues we need to work through. With the parents we had, it's no wonder we are both off base on how to have a healthy relationship. But the one thing that is the best about this, is we are willing to work through our flaws, to make things better."

She agreed with him wholeheartedly, they really are trying to make the situation better. She felt the anxiety in her body reduce significantly as she looked into his eyes and said, "Yes we are. I am more than ready to fix us, and give us a real shot."

He smiled as he said, "Good, I am too. I appreciate you for being so honest with me babe, as well as yourself. That took guts; I'm proud of you." She smiled as she said, "Thank you. I am a work in progress. "He smiled as he replied, "We all are babe. That's what makes life so interesting, and challenging." She pecked his lips as she said, "If I had a drink. I'd drink to that."

He responded, "Let's see if we can make that happen. What do you have?" She smiled as she said, "I have wine, and I have scotch." He grinned as he said, "Wow, scotch, my favorite. I'm impressed." She smiled and winked as she replied, "Don't be. I know my man." They chuckled as he said, "Yes you do." After sharing a few more kisses, she got up to get them glasses, to partake in a drink before eating dinner.

As she poured their drinks, things felt settled. She felt like allot was worked out and they had the basic ideas of how to move forward locked down. Now it was about putting the ideas into practice. For the first time they had an honest conversation, and agreed they both have work to do individually, as well as together.

By acknowledging their own issues and facing them willingly. They are learning how to communicate, and learning to trust each other's judgments and give each other the benefit of the doubt. Once she let her guard down and started seeing things from his point of view, she no longer resented him for forcibly moving her into the Whitehouse.

She now saw he really did have dual intentions of protecting her the best way he knew how, and also being in control. To be fair, she's played the control card their entire relationship. Which is why she knows her own control and trust issues, are what made his actions appear to be more sinister than they really were. As much as she hated to admit it; her parents really have had a tremendous impact on her life. But now she was learning how to change that, for the sake of her future happiness.

As they sat on the couch, and enjoyed their beverages, He asked, "So what food did you get?" She replied, "Lamb chops, with mint jelly, grilled asparagus, and cheddar mashed potatoes, with chocolate cake for dessert."

He smiled as he said, "Damn, my favorite meal huh?" She smiled replied, "Yes, I know what my man likes, in more ways than one." He responded, "Yes, you truly do baby. No doubt about that at all." As he spoke he sensually caressed her face and she pressed her face into his hand. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before sitting down to eat.

The night was pure magic, it was the most mature and productive talk they'd ever had. They had a great dinner and talked about how they can make this situation work the best for them. She agreed to keep her security detail for the most part, with an exception from time to time. But she'd permanently stay at her apartment. He agreed to that, but wouldn't budge on her getting a better security system for her apartment, and she agreed to those terms. She also agreed to attend some Whitehouse events, but not all, and he agreed to spend some nights at her house, so she's not always at the White House.


	4. Chapter 4

The compromises they were able to make helped to make both of them comfortable. But the best part of it all was their agreement to talk things out, and hear each other better. They're learning each other and there's no better way to do that than to keep the lines of communication open.

Present Day

The passion of the moment is insurmountable, as Liv finds herself rounding the corner of orgasm number four. He's thrusting into her mightily, as he grips her hips, and she moans excitedly, "Yes baby, harder, MMMM harder!"

He gleefully obliges as he pounds her mercilessly, and he feels her wetness increase. Her clit is beginning to twinge, as he smacks her ass in succession pushing them both into a frenzy of thrusts, which force them into euphoria.

They both fall over the edge together, moaning and groaning, as their orgasms ravage their bodies. As he pumps the last of his seed into her; he kisses the back of her neck, as he lets go of her hair and he helps her stand up straight.

Initially, she leans against him for a bit to help regain her balance. She's caught in an orgasmic haze she doesn't want to wake from. Sensually, he peppers her neck with kisses as he holds her close, and she still moans for him. His very touch comforts her post sex. As she revels in their moment, the warm water is rushing down their bodies soothing their muscles, and it feels amazing.

As he holds her from behind she continues to rest all of her weight against him. After she catches her breath she says, "Damn I love you." He smiles as he says, "You'd better." She giggles as he kisses her neck sweetly.

They finish their shower and dress amidst them being playful. Giddily, he chases her all over the bedroom grabbing her and kissing her. She thoroughly and happily enjoys the chase and the kisses. They are running around the bedroom naked like teenagers home alone for the weekend, and it couldn't be more satisfying.

Once he catches her he throws her onto the bed, and hurriedly climbs atop her. She gives in immediately allowing him to kiss her sweetly and then deeply. Falling into the moment with no hesitation she wraps her legs around him as mentally she settles into this being her life. This is her life with her bae, and it couldn't be any sweeter. He's her happy, and she's not afraid to say it or show it.

As she falls deeper into the kiss, she feels him harden between her legs. A feeling that makes her moan. The fact that he's always ready, all the time is the best part about their sex life, only second to how good he makes her feel.

As she feels the heat rising between them she feels him tugging on her panties, and she obliges by slipping out of them. It's the only thing she managed to get on post shower, and she's not mad about that at all.

He hovers over her sensually, as she removes the towel he's wearing with ease. In seconds he's swinging free and she feels his manhood flesh against her folds. Despite four previous rounds in the shower his erection is amazingly impressive.

He feels her wetness against his tip and he moans right away. As he licks and sucks her neck he whispers, "Damn, you're so hot baby. I can't get enough of you." She grins as she passionately grips his back, and breathlessly replies, "MMMM, prove it."

Loving her challenge and determined to meet it. He continues to take in her scent and allows it to overpower him, as he massages her breasts and he kisses along her collar bone. His motions take her breath as she feels him darkening her doorstep below, and she bites her bottom lip at the promise of soon feeling him sheathe into her.

But apparently, he has other ideas because she next feels his kisses leave her neck, and travel down her body stopping at her painfully erect nipples, which he attends to right away. Despite his hankering to taste her sweetness, the only thing second to his love of making love to her is slathering her perfectly round, brown nipples with his tongue. He knows they are her pleasure zone and can't miss the chance to lick and suck them, until she bursts at the seams.

As he slips her right nipple between his lips he runs his tongue over it repeatedly and sensually, causing her to elicit a moan that sounds like music to his ears. She's his instrument he professionally plays. The more he licks and sucks her nipple as he massages it, and kneads the other one between his fingers the louder she gets, and the sweeter she sounds. Completely consumed beyond belief she feels herself sliding to the edge and enjoying every second of this session.

Her hips are thrusting and her fingers are wrapped around his curls as he works her over diligently and methodically, ensuring her fall into the pleasure pit of release. As he speeds up his licking assault, she feels him slurp her nipple into his mouth clear past his front teeth. As he takes her entire breast into his mouth she feels an electric current shoot through her body.

Passionately, she grips him tighter as he sucks harder and in a matter of seconds her legs lock around his waist as her back arches, and she loudly and passionately screams his name and her damn breaks.

As her orgasm takes over her body tenses and her head hangs off the bed. Still hell bent on getting what he wants from her. He doesn't wait for her to fully recover post release. He continues down her body kissing and licking her all the way down to her honey pot. She moans as she feels his trail of kisses but then feels him pause.

Then she feels his kisses on her freshly waxed folds. He has some stubble on his face, giving her a different feel between her thighs, one that she could get used too. As he politely licks and kisses her lips between her hips, making oh so gentle love to them and causing her to moan profusely.

Feeling the desire to get all of her Fitz positions himself down onto his stomach, as he plants his face squarely between her folds and envelopes her clit in one clean move. Causing her to pop up off the bed gasping, grunting and moaning as she screams, "Holy Fuck!" Hearing her enjoyment, he's more motivated than ever, as he dives into her goodness deeply, with her clit on lock between his lips.

She can't believe how good his talented mouth feels; he's holding onto her nub like it's covered in chocolate, and refusing to let go. She feels her arousal dancing on the edge, as she asks, "MMMM is it good baby?" He moans in response, "MMMMHMMM." She loves that he loves her sweetness. It turns her on like nothing else.

She knows her undoing is coming and she doesn't care. As she grips his curls with her fingers and his back with her toes, she feels him slam three fingers into her core, as he continues to suck her nub into oblivion. That move is all she needs before she feels herself go from sliding to the edge, to falling over it in a matter of seconds. Upon release, she bellows, "Yes, Yes, Oh God Yes!"

Immediately her damn unleashes and he drinks from her enthusiastically, like a water fountain on a hot summer day. He laps up her juices and moans feverishly as he attempts to drink all of her. Caught up in a haze she faintly hears him slurping and saying, "MMMM so fucking good MMMM."

As he finishes up his licking performance she feels him rub his chin stubble up and down her slit, making her gasp and moan as she bites her bottom lip, and tugs at his curls at the sensation as she says, "MMM baby. Damn."

He loves her words and knows her orgasm is washing over her. She's now lying lifeless and breathless on her back riddled with sweat, as he continues to give her kisses down low, which continues to make her arch her back with sensitivity that's making her giggle and moan his name. A sound he enjoys as he kisses up her body and lays atop her.

When she opens her eyes she feels his lips meet hers, and she sees his essence soaked face. They kiss sloppily as she feels him adjust her lower half, and he positions himself between her legs. While she doesn't have feeling in her legs yet, her honey pot is ready for him. As he kisses her deeply she tastes herself on his tongue and her fire lights. He sees her eyes glaze over and she grips him tight. That motion gives him permission to enter, so he slides into her as they kiss.

His entry is smooth and strong, breaking their kiss and causing them both to moan, curse, and gasp. Both of them close their eyes as they match thrusts. They are working in concert to help one another reach euphoria, and they're on the fast track.

With her legs now fully functional she lifts them higher as Fitz pushes them back behind her head. For balance and grounding she grips the sheets, as she feels him dive deeply into her. He's pounding her so hard the headboard is shaking and she swears it's going to break.

But neither of them care as she plainly screams, "Get it baby! Oh Fuck Yeah, MMM. Get it all!" Being the gentleman that he is, he does just that. As he pounds her like his life depended on it, and refuses to stop. He's trying to get all of the cookie leaving none to spare, as he rounds the corner of orgasm himself, determined to take her with him. He feels the last surge of pulsations and his aggression threshold breaks, as she squeezes her walls around his shaft and he dips his hips, hitting her G spot. She feels the eruption about to happen. She closes her eyes in anticipation as she throws her head back, and grips the head board as they both let go and scream, "OOOH Fuck!"

Completely thrashed and unable to move; Fitz releases all that he has into her and she receives him willingly. She loves his pulsations post release. When he's done he's lacking energy and slides off of her. As he lays next to her both of them are sweat riddled and breathless. As he tries to move closer to her they both hear a loud crack which makes them both laugh. But it doesn't stop him from pulling her into his arms as the bed breaks. They kiss and laugh together as they're now lying at an angle due to the damaged bed frame. They look at one another and she says, "Not bad, Mr. President." He smiles at her as he replies, "I have my moments." They grin and kiss some more before carefully getting up, rewashing their bodies and dressing.

Despite not living there full-time with him she takes advantage of having a closet full of clothes at his house. This way she doesn't have to pack a bag to spend the night, and as an added bonus she knows seeing her clothes there settles him. It's a compromise she's learned to make and it just happens to benefit her too.

As they finally dress they talk about their day, and how taxing it's been. Both being each other's sound board and agreeing, they needed this release after a long day. Talking about their day has become their routine even when they don't spend the night together. A call before bed and a wakeup call in the morning has become their standard.

It's something to look forward to when they don't see one another throughout the day. Interestingly enough they've even agreed to do it when they are disagreeing. This is their attempt to see the bigger picture by learning to be consistent, even through arguments.

As she waits for him she sits on the couch in the living quarters, and he walks out of his closet. She notices his fitted denim pants and sweater. She loves how he looks in jeans. Not able to help herself, as soon as he walks in her eyes go to his crotch, and she licks her lips.

He catches her gaze and teases as he asks, "Do you see something you want?" She smiles deviously, as she speaks in the most seductive tone saying, "Yes, I see something that needs a good licking?"

He wasn't ready for her reply he's instantly turned on, and she can see it in his eyes. You'd think he'd know better than to be flirty with her, she's proven to be quite the challenge sexually, and it's one he's not complaining about. But nope. He's still learning and she's still winning every time.

She knows she caught him off guard, she can see the look in his eyes. He's undressing her with his eyes, she can feel it. She stares him down as he walks toward her. When they meet, he pulls her close and as their lips touch, her phone rings.

Normally, she'd ignore it and initially she wanted to. Until she realizes who the ring tone belongs to. She manages to stop Fitz, who initially refuses. But he stops as soon as she says, "Babe, its Karen. That's Karen's ring tone."

Concerned about why she'd be calling Olivia, he lets her go and she grabs her phone. Once she answers the call Fitz hears her worriedly say, "Karen honey, what's wrong?" The look on her face gives Fitz a sinking feeling in his stomach as he hears her clearly trying to calm his daughter down. He urgently wants to know what's going on; but he knows he has to stay calm and be patient so she has a chance to learn the details, before she can relay them to him. In the meantime his mind is running wild with fear and anxiety.

 ** _Thank you for taking the time to read this story, I appreciate the support. Next installment we find out what's happened to Karen, and why she's so frantic on the phone? Additionally, we find out if Liv and Fitz can put their plan of communication in practice to make their relationship work. How will they be tested? Also how will Mellie react to Liv being the one to get a call from Karen, instead of her? Seems like Liv is stepping into that step mother role quite quickly, or is this just her doing her job as a fixer? All this and more in the next installment._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone, sorry for the delay in posting. But I am back, and hopefully my return will bring you joy in reading this update. Thanks again to all of those who've in boxed me and instant messaged me; I appreciate your support and kind words, and I hope this update makes you happy._**

After several minutes Liv manages to calm Karen down long enough to find out some details of what's going on, but not everything. While listening to her disclose the details of the situation. Olivia understands her panic and fear. It's apparent she needs to get her some help, but she also needs to make sure she develops the best plan to help her without alerting the press.

Fully understanding the circumstances, but also needing to get an assessment of what's happening this instant. With great empathy she says, "Karen, I know you're scared honey. But I need you to take a breath, and try to remain calm while you survey Ericka's condition. Can you do that for me?" Karen's anxiety increases slightly as she looks over at her friend riling in pain, as she lies on the bed.

Olivia can sense by her breathing that she's getting more anxious. So she calls out, "Karen, listen to me. Can you hear me?" Karen pauses and then says, "Yes." Olivia can hear the fear rising in her voice and it's breaking her heart. Fitz looks on in horror as he sees Olivia slip past fixer mode and more so into parent mode. Talking his baby girl through what appears is a very serious and fearful moment.

She calmly and measuredly says, "Kare, you're not in this alone. I'm here with you, and I am going to talk you through this. We're going to get through this together, okay?" Karen's voice steadies as she says, "Okay." Olivia hears the difference in her voice, she's calmer now and more likely to take instruction. Seeing Fitz staring at her, she puts her hand up and mouths, "Don't worry. I've got this." He nods, but comes closer to her; hoping to provide moral support and also bracing himself for what's to come next.

Olivia sees him come closer. She looks into his eyes. She knows he's worried, and he's trusting her with this delicate task. Knowing she has his full support, she checks back into the conversation with Karen as she asks, "Are you there Karen?" She replies, "Yes. I'm here." Olivia responds, "Good. Now look at Ericka and tell me how she's doing." Karen braves the moment and looks at her friend. She sits next to her on the bed, and Olivia can hear her groaning and moaning in pain. She then says, "Livy, she doesn't look good. She's sweating and crying, and there's blood. She's bleeding. You have to hurry Livy. Please hurry. I don't know what to do. She might die! I'm so scared Livy!"

Liv hears the fear in her voice increase and it pains her to hear her so afraid. She wants to go to her herself, but she knows that isn't an option. In that moment they're interrupted by secret service. An agent advises there's a matter unfolding that needs his attention, per Cyrus. Fitz is incredibly torn in the moment and Olivia can see it in his eyes. Before he can respond she mutes the phone and says, "Go. I'll come find you when I'm done." Begrudgingly he leaves, knowing that Olivia has this handled. But worried still about his daughter.

As she watches him walk away, she takes a breath and gives herself a quick pep talk. She's now happier than ever she didn't put her phone on speaker when Karen called. Fitz would've never left had he heard Karen's last statement about Ericka potentially dying. After watching the door close behind him. Olivia stays the course of keeping Karen calm as she says, "Nobody's going to die Karen. Just relax, and tell me where you are." Karen replies, "We're at the Biltmore Hotel downtown." Olivia quickly says, "Okay, hold on for me one moment okay? I need to make a call. Can you do that for me?" Karen is speaking through tears that have begun to fall as she says, "Yes, I can do that." Olivia responds, "Good. Hold on okay?" Karen replies, "Okay."

Olivia calls Huck, and advises him of the situation. Upon relaying her location to him. Olivia clicks back over to Karen and remains on the phone until they arrive. Immediately Olivia can tell in Karen's voice that she's feeling better seeing Huck and Quinn come into the room. Olivia asks Karen to give Quinn the phone, and she assesses the situation. While talking to Quinn she shakes her head in disbelief; she can't believe this is happening. But they're in this now, and there's no turning back.

Quinn quickly gives her the basics of the situation, which calms Olivia's nerves. She gives Karen back the phone, and Olivia gets some more of the details from her so she can talk to Fitz before Karen arrives. With help being by Karen's side. Olivia now has confirmation that they will survive this situation after all.

Their call prepares to end as Olivia tells her she'll see her soon, and Karen replies, "Okay. Thank you Liv." Olivia smiles as she responds, "You're welcome sweet heart, thanks for calling me. You did very well." Karen takes a breath as she replies, "Thank you. I knew you'd help. You always do. Thank you so much Livy." Her grateful tone warms Olivia's heart as she responds, "No problem Kare. We'll talk more when you get home, okay?" Karen smiles, loving Olivia's pet name for her as she replies, "Okay. Bye." Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Bye."

When she hangs up, she's relieved to see that Fitz is still out of the room due to Cyrus calling him. She knows he's there in body, but not in mind, because she's gotten three text messages while on the phone from secret service, asking her to come to the oval when she's done.

Nervously, she takes a breath and heads down to the oval, thinking of how she's going to break the news to him. She didn't like being the bearer of bad news, but in her business it's par for the course.

Armed with the information she needs to inform him; she makes her way to the oval. As she walks she thinks to herself this incident will undoubtedly end the peace bargain between them and Mellie for a while. All just before Christmas, she says out loud as she steps off the elevator.

Olivia shakes her head as she wonders what Mellie was thinking letting Karen be without her security detail, while walking around the city. Lord knows if something unthinkable had happened to Karen, Fitz would've needed to be sedated to prevent him from hurting Mellie physically.

As she rounds the corner heading toward the Oval; she hears a familiar voice. As she gets closer Abby is in her view, and she says, "Hey Abby. Have you talked to Fitz yet?" She replies, "No, not in detail. I just know something is going on with Karen, and I couldn't reach Mellie. But her detail says she's on her way here."

Olivia rolls her eyes as she angrily sighs, and she says, "I bet you can't reach her, typical." Abby curiously inquires, "What's going on Liv?" She takes a breath and says, "I'm only telling you this ahead of me talking to Fitz first, because I need you to keep Mellie away from Fitz until he calms down. He can't see her yet." Abby worriedly replies, "Oh my God. What did she do?"

Olivia takes a breath and explains what happened, as they continue their walk to the Oval. When they arrive at the doors Abby responds, "Holy shit Liv. He's going to lose his mind on her." Olivia nods as she responds, "That's an understatement Abs. Now you see why you need to keep Mellie away from him for a moment, right?"

Abby nods as she replies, "Of course Liv. I get it." Just after her reply, Abby's phone buzzes, it's the front gate. Mellie's car is pulling up. Liv and Abby share a glance and Abby says, "Well, it's go time. She just arrived. Good luck in there." Olivia says, "Thanks, I am going to need it. Give me about 30 minutes before you let her come to the oval, and go ahead and brief her on Karen's situation in advance. Okay?" Abby nods as she replies, "You got it. Let's keep this between us to avoid any leaks." Olivia smiles as she says, "Spoken like a true communications director." Abby smiles in return as she says, "Yep, that's me."

Ready to do their respective parts in handling this situation. They part ways, and suddenly the door leading to the Oval swings open, with Lauren on the other side. She smiles at her as she says, "Hello Liv. The president and Mr. Bean are expecting you." Olivia nods as she says, "Thank you Lauren."

Olivia takes another breath and says a small quick prayer, as she enters the office. She sees Fitz sitting on the couch with Cyrus sitting across from him. As soon as her eyes meets his, worry fills his eyes; his furrowed brow gives him away. It bothers her to see him so stressed and concerned. Before she can say anything Fitz worriedly asks, "Liv, what's going on?"

She readies herself as she prefaces her statement and says, "First let me say, Karen is on her way here. I sent Huck and Quinn to get her, and they'll be dropping her off in the next half hour." Cyrus inquisitively asks, "Where was she Liv? And why wasn't she with Mellie?" She takes a breath, and explains the situation as she says, "According to Karen, Mellie allowed her to go out without her security detail. It's something she lets her do sometimes."

Fitz instantly, angrily interjects, "She what! What in the hell is wrong with her? Why is this the first I've heard about this?" She knew he'd lose it. But she was hoping he'd at least let her finish what she had to say, before he expressed his feelings about what he was hearing. She understands his anger, it's warranted. But still she sighs out of frustration as she replies, "Fitz, please let me finish! There's more. And you need to hear this."

While the anger in his eyes is unrelenting, he manages to sit back down and let her finish talking. He knows it's not her fault and she's on his side. Seeing he's ready to listen. She continues as she says, "Earlier today Karen was supposed to be going on a shopping trip with a friend of hers named Ericka. But she really went with her friend, who was scheduled to have an abortion. And apparently afterwards there were complications, which is why Karen called me. She and the young lady were scared, so she called me for help."


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz's emotions spike, and with great concern he replies, "Oh my God. Is she okay?" Liv responds, "Yes, we think she'll be fine. Quinn is taking her friend to a hospital, and Huck is bringing Karen here. But we have more issues to contend with." Cyrus asks, "What else Liv?" She responds, "Mellie is here. Her car just arrived and I have Abby briefing her before she meets with you."

Fitz jumps up as he says, "Good, I have a few things I want to say to her. Let her in!" Liv replies, "Fitz. Laying into her too severely isn't going to solve anything. You have to calm down and approach this mindfully." Fitz is annoyed by her response as he replies, "Calm down? Liv you've got to be kidding me. Karen could've been hurt, or worse. She could've been the one having the abortion, and we'd be none the wiser. This happened on her watch; so how in the hell do you expect me to react?"

She knows he has a point. But she has to get him to see the bigger picture. She tries to impart wisdom to him as she replies, "Fitz, don't get me wrong. I know you're angry and you should be. You should absolutely have a discussion with Mellie regarding your feelings on this matter. But, you can't go at her out of pure anger; Karen will be here soon too, and the last thing she needs is to see you this angry. If she sees you go off like this she'll never call us for help again. And I know that's not what you want."

Her reasoning hits him out of the blue, like a bat over the head. He hates to admit it; but she's right. As much as he'd love to tell Mellie exactly what he thinks of her. It's in the best interest of his relationship with Karen, to keep his head, at least until he and Mellie are alone.

The pause is interrupted by Cyrus saying, "She's absolutely right Sir. You can't afford to have a blow out with Mellie in front of Karen, especially not now, with the upcoming sit down interview in a few days, and her being in the middle of writing her book. We need to keep this as cordial as possible to minimize the drama, and the press coverage around it. We've sold this as a mutual break up, and we have to keep it looking that way."

Their words are weighing on him; Fitz hates to hear the political side of this, but he has to be aware of the optics. Additionally, it's rare that both Liv and Cyrus see the same point of view. Therefore with Olivia being on board with this approach, he figures he can't lose. So he gives in, and takes the high road as instructed; clearly the smart play is to keep his head, and that's what he needs to do.

Begrudgingly he says, "Fine, I will keep my cool. But when will Karen get here?" Liv replies, "She's on her way. She could be arriving any minute." Fitz responds, "Find out how far out she is, and tell Mellie to come here to the oval. I want to speak to her." Despite his agreement to remain calm when talking the Mellie; Cyrus is still concerned with the potential for things to go awry, as he asks, "Sir, are you sure it's wise to speak to her right now? You could wait until things settle a bit more before talking to her about this. The important thing is that Karen is safe."

Fitz looks at Cyrus with great control and focus. His voice doesn't waver, and there's no doubt he means business as he says, "Yes Cyrus I agree, Karen's safety is the most important element of this situation indeed. But additionally, this matter needs to be addressed, and I want to see Mellie right now, to do just that. Before my daughter gets here. Now will you have her bought to me, or do I have to do that myself?"

Both Olivia and Cyrus feel the simmering anger in his tone, and they both know that there's no way around this. Understanding that he's not budging; Olivia calmly replies, "Okay, Fitz. Cy will get Mellie." Cyrus stands up, and leaves to bring Mellie to the oval.

When the door closes; greatly concerned about him, and knowing the situation they're about to face. She walks over to Fitz and says, "I know you're furious babe. But remember, you have to try to keep it together when you talk to her. Can you please at least try to do that? I only ask because you know she's going to do everything in her power to push your buttons, and she never plays fair. We don't want or need this to become a knock down drag out battle."

Fitz sees the pleading in her eyes, and he takes a breath, and responds, "I will do what I can Liv. But this must be addressed." He's still angry, she can see it in his eyes, but he's relenting. She knows that her being by his side, is making that possible. She stares into his eyes with empathy, and he takes her into his arms. She touches his face, and she sees the struggle in his eyes. He wants to scream and yell, but he knows better.

She responds to him as she says, "I agree with you baby. This needs to be addressed. You can do that, but you don't have to throw the baby out with the bathwater here. Don't give her the ammunition she needs to screw us publicly. Keep it about Karen's safety and that's all. No personal attacks no matter what she says, okay."

He hears her plea, and he has to admit, he's lucky to have her by his side during this situation. She always sets him up for success. She knows Mellie very well, and there's no doubt she'll try to use his rage for her gain later. With all of the negative press they've gotten for being together, and the divorce itself, he can't afford any more negativity floating around in the media.

Seeing her words are settling in with him, she hears him say, "Okay Liv. I'll be good." She smiles at him as she says, "Thank you." He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome." They share a sweet kiss, which settles both of their nerves momentarily. However, their kiss breaks to the sound of her phone buzzing. After she reads the text she says, "Karen's car is 10 minutes out." Fitz nods as he replies, "Okay."

Upon inspecting his face post kiss, she wipes her lip gloss from his chin. He continues to hold her during this action, and then he pecks her lips again. They share a smile as she says, "You're counteracting my progress here Mr. President. He grins as he replies, "I know, when this is over, I just want to hold you in my arms for the rest of the night. I'm determined for us to have a real first Christmas Liv. You, me and the kids." She sees the desire for their future in his eyes, and says, "I know. I want that too baby. But one thing at a time. Let's get through this, and then we can truly begin to celebrate our holiday. Okay?" He nods as he responds, "Okay. Sounds fair. We do have a few days to settle things before Christmas." She nods as she says, "Yes, we do. I love you." He replies, "I love you too.

They share another kiss, which leaves her feeling naughty; largely because of his ass squeezing. When the kiss breaks he says, "Before our family time though, I'd like very much if we get to finish what we started earlier." He chuckles at her kinkiness, as he replies, "We'll have to find another bedroom, but okay." They share a sinful grin as they recall the damage done earlier to the current bed.

Engrossed in thought she replies, "I'll hunt down a bed, and you bring your A, game deal?" He winks at her as he says, "It's a deal sexy." She grins at him, takes in his scent, and his strong embrace. She loves his arms wrapped around her, it's truly her safe place. By his touch and demeanor, she can tell he's continuing to calm down, something they definitely needed in this moment.

Seconds later their interrupted by a knock on the door, and Liv's phone buzzes simultaneously. They step apart, and Fitz yells, "Come in." When the door swings open, Teddy runs in and into Fitz's arms. He's screaming, "Daddy, daddy!" Olivia almost wants to bust out into laughter, knowing that Mellie sent Teddy in first, to break him down. It's a good think she's already briefed him, and he's ready for her. As Fitz hugs and kisses on Teddy, and they have their father son moment of joy. Liv notices the glee on Fitz's face, and how happy he is with his son.

The gleeful moment almost distracts from the brewing drama of Mellie's antics. As a cool chill fills the air, Olivia looks at the door and sees Mellie walk into the Oval, with Cyrus not far behind her. Olivia and Mellie's eyes meet, and the mutual feeling of dislike for one another is unavoidable.

Olivia can feel the tension beginning to develop in the room, and she's not sure how long she can hold her peace. Which is ironic given the speech she just gave Fitz about keeping his cool. She thinks to herself, lead by example Olivia. She's not worth it.

Olivia tries to calm her mind, despite seeing Mellie's eyes throwing daggers at her. She decides to focus on Fitz and Teddy. However, that distraction is taken away when the nanny comes to get Teddy to tuck him in. Fitz begrudgingly passes Teddy over to Jennifer. He hates interrupting their play time, and so does Teddy.

As Jennifer takes him he says, "I want to stay with you daddy." Fitz replies, "I know bud. But it's late. You need your rest. Especially if you want to go sledding in the morning." Teddy's eyes perk up and he grins as he says, "Yay sledding!" He claps his little hands and his blue eyes sparkle, making everyone in the room smile at his cuteness. He quickly asks, "Can Ella come?"

Fitz looks at Cyrus and he says, "She sure can sport. I'll make sure she's here." Fitz adds, "But you've gotta go with nanny Jen and go to sleep. Don't give her any trouble. Do you understand?" Teddy nods as he says, "Yes daddy." Fitz replies, "Okay bud. Love you." Teddy smiles as he says, "Love you too."

As nanny Jen carries Teddy out he says, "Bye uncle Cy." Cyrus replies, "Bye Ted." As they prepare to exit the oval Jen stops by Olivia; because Teddy reaches for her. He says, "Livy are you going to sled with us?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes of course sweetie. Now you go to bed, and ill check on you later okay?" He replies, "You promise?" Olivia responds, "Yes. I promise." Loving his sweet nature; Olivia hugs him as he reaches out for a hug. She hugs and kisses him and he says, "night Livy." She replies, "Night Teddy bear." He giggles at her pet name for him. It's the sweetest moment to witness between them. Olivia sees Fitz looking at them as she passes Teddy back to the nanny.


	7. Chapter 7

As the nanny takes Teddy out of the room, Mellie asks for a hug. But he seems to pull away from her immediately. It's a moment of embarrassment for sure, that everyone except Mellie tries to ignore, to prevent bursting out into laughter.

It always boggles Olivia's mind as to why Mellie tries to act as if she is maternal when the cameras aren't around. It's a wasted effort to say the least because it fools nobody who knows the truth.

The moment the door closes behind Jennifer and Teddy, Liv snaps out of her thoughts, to the sound of Fitz's voice. She can tell by his tone he's upset, but trying to keep his cool. No doubt seeing Mellie hold a sour face as Teddy hugged and kissed her is annoying him too. Hearing his anger bubbling, Olivia doesn't try to calm him. She lets him have his moment, as he says, "Mellie, can you tell me why the hell Karen is running around town without her detail?"

Mellie hears him, but doesn't want to answer him. She knows her reasoning is flawed. But it's all she has. They all watch her as she remains mute. It's obvious she's apprehensive about responding to him in front of Olivia and Cyrus. But Fitz takes her pause as a matter of prolonging the inevitable, and forcibly says, "Mellie, I need an answer." His voice is still controlled, but again, it's filled with rising anger.

Olivia feels the apparent discomfort, and she too wants to escape. After making eye contact with Cyrus she walks toward the door, as she says, "Fitz, why don't we leave you two alone to discuss this privately? That way I'll be on hand to greet Karen, she should be arriving soon anyway."

As her hand reaches for the door Fitz says, "Cyrus, you can go. But Liv. I need you to stay." His tone is still firm, but not angry when he speaks her name. She looks at him, and before she can speak, Cyrus replies, "Very well. I will greet Karen, and let you know when she arrives sir." Before anyone can say a word, he's on the other side of the door.

In the moment Olivia is kicking herself for not making the move sooner. She didn't want to be present for this. She knows if she stays in this room, nothing good is going to come of her presence. She's completely over Mellie, and trying her best to keep her view under wraps out of respect for Fitz. This matter is for him and his ex to deal with, and doesn't pertain to her. Nonetheless, he needs her. As she turns around to face Mellie and Fitz; Liv hears Mellie laugh as she says, "You know you can't leave him Liv. He does his best thinking when you do it for him."

Normally her insults aren't worth responding to; but this time Olivia has had it. Without warning she says, "Mellie stop it. For once. Just stop! Stop the bullshit, and answer Fitz's question. Why in the hell are you allowing Karen to run the streets of D C without her security detail? That's what you need to be concerned with right now. Not me being present, and not your petty insults toward Fitz. So let's hear it; what's your answer?"

Her tone is so direct and focused, that initially Mellie and Fitz are both in shock. Mellie appears flushed as she snaps out of her haze to the sound of Fitz asking, "Well Mellie? You heard her. What's your answer?" She's stunned and completely caught off guard. Instantly she realizes she's not going to be able to escape this situation with her usual deflecting wit.

So she sits down, and tries to go for the crying approach. Tears fill her eyes as she sobs as she says, "I wanted her to like me, okay. She loves you and Liv and likes you more than me. So I figured if I gave her some freedom, she'd trust me more and we'd be friends."

While Mellie sits on the couch giving her grand performance, complete with trumped up tears. Olivia and Fitz stand by watching her, and neither of them are impressed. Her sobbing and her ridiculous logic falls on deaf ears as Fitz lays into her. He angrily replies, "So you figured putting her in danger would improve your relationship with her. Is that what you're telling me Mellie?"

His response causes her to cry harder. But he's now frustrated with her fake tears and her attempt to shirk her responsibility for this situation. He says, "Damn it Mellie! Tears are not going to work here. So stop the fucking water works. What you did was reckless, irresponsible, and unreasonable. Karen is your daughter, not your friend. She doesn't need a friend Mellie; she needs a parent! Your negligence could've gotten her killed!"

Suddenly her tears stop, and she coldly replies, "Like your negligence and blind trust got Jerry killed! You're yelling at me about negligence, when you're tawdry affair is the reason our son is dead! Both of you killed our son. So how dare you put me on the spot for this?"

Her words stop time, and angers Olivia to no end. She looks at Fitz and sees the hurt in his eyes. Which motivates Olivia to jump into protection mode. She angrily steps toward her and heatedly responds, "You heartless, disgusting, diabolical bitch! This situation has absolutely nothing to do with Jerry's death. We are not responsible for his murder, and you're not going to lay that at our feet. You're despicable! You'll say anything to get out of facing responsibility for your actions, huh?"

Mellie's no longer crying. Her tears have mysteriously dried up and she's seething with anger. Knowing her roose isn't working and Olivia is taking her to task. While Fitz sits back and enjoys the show is completely pissing her off as she yells, "You can't talk to me that way, damn it. I can burry you. I can burry you both with my book and my interview. Do you really want that negative press? Think about that!"

Fed up with her delusion quickly Fitz angrily responds, "Mellie, your threats don't mean a damn thing right now. Because what you've failed to understand is the American people love us, and detest you. So anything negative you say about us, will undoubtedly appear as sour grapes by the press after a few days, and let's remember. I have less than a year left in office anyway. So just how badly will this affect me? Ask yourself, what's the bigger story? Your sour grapes of being my ex, or you allowing our teen age daughter to go unsupervised around town, because you're trying to score brownie points with her?" Mellie desperately replies, "You wouldn't dare leak that information."

Fitz tauntingly says, "You want to try me and see? Who's got the most to lose here Mellie? Because I'd say it's you. If you recall I allowed joint custody as a courtesy. And if memory serves me right; originally you didn't even want joint parenting because it would cramp your style. Think about the fallout from the press getting wind of the deposition from our divorce. No fixer on the planet could bring you back from that, and still help your political ambitions."

Olivia smiles inside listening to her man not only check her, but also make perfect sense. She couldn't have said it better herself. She thinks to herself, maybe she's rubbing off on him and that's clearly a good thing. Both Fitz and Olivia now look at Mellie, and wait for her response. Her silence lets them know she's in thought. Which can only mean she's conceding. Or at least they hope so. Because both Fitz and Olivia know Karen will be arriving any moment.

Mellie wants to argue with him but she can't refute his logic. He's right. Her going public will do more harm to her aspirations than his. The reality of his words hit home for her, as she gasps and says, "You wouldn't. You can't. You know I can't have people knowing I've lost custody of the kids. Or know about what I said in the deposition about custody." Fitz sighs as he says, "Then it sounds like you need to cooperate, now doesn't it?"

Settling with the truth Mellie sees she doesn't have a card left to play. Although Olivia is doing cartwheels in her head after the read her man gave Mellie's tired ass. And she's immensely enjoying the pain in Mellie's eyes right now. She knows they're running out of time with Karen's car already arriving, per the text she just received.

So she interjects as she says, "Look Mellie, Karen is on her way to the oval. The last thing she needs is to see you and Fitz at odds. So I think we all need to take a breath here, and table this discussion for now. Karen's safety and psyche are the most important in this moment, not our dislike for one another. So I vote to call a truce, and be here for Karen because she needs her family around her more than anything in this moment.

Mellie still isn't willing to completely concede, despite it being in everyone's best interest. As she says, "I agree, which is why Fitz and I need to be here for our daughter. You can wait elsewhere." Before Olivia can reply, Fitz says, "God damn it Mellie grow the fuck up! You sound like a petulant child. Do you realize that if it wasn't for Olivia, we wouldn't even know what happened tonight. She called Liv when she was in need Mellie, not you or me. So as far as I'm concerned she's got as much right to be present than either one of us. But if you want to leave, be my guest. Nobody here will miss you."

Mellie wants to respond but before she can, the door opens without a knock, and Karen steps inside. They could tell by her eyes, she'd been through hell, and just needed a hug. Mellie turns to greet her; but she instantly runs to Liv and Fitz, who are standing together. They compassionately take her into their arms as she sobs uncontrollably.

In that moment, nothing matters except her safety and her piece of mind. But as Fitz and Liv comfort her, they know that more needs to be hashed out. Especially, given the death stare they are receiving from Mellie. As Karen clearly prefers them over her in this moment. But how long will that last is the question? They both have some hard questions for her to when the dust settles. She's not completely out of the woods on this yet.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fanfiction tale, I hope you enjoy it, and it continue to read the story. It looks like things are heating up, but the question is how hot will the situation get?_**

 ** _Well well well, just before Christmas we have a little drama huh? LOL this will make Christmas more interesting this year for sure. Will Mellie see Karen's actions as pure betrayal? Or will she understand and let it go? How she handles this situation will speak volumes for their relationship as mother and daughter. Can she keep it together? Or will she crack?_**

 ** _Also we learn what else happened with this story of Karen's friend's unplanned pregnancy. How much more meets the eye, will be determined, and more, coming up in the next installment._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello again fan fiction readers, I appreciate all the reviews for this story and I'm pleased that you're all enjoying it. Many of you loved the read that Fitz and Olivia gave Mellie in chapter 7. I must admit, I loved writing that exchange. Mellie deserves to be checked on a regular basis. Anyway, thanks again for all of your support. I'm nothing without your support; my success is literally in your hands. So again, thank you for the reviews and thanks for the encouraging words. Be blessed.**_

 _It's Christmas eve morning, and the sounds of moaning, groaning, screaming, and grunting are all that can be heard in the residence suite bedroom, and beyond. The raucous is enough to keep the wait staff away, and the secret service damn near blushing. Olivia's cries of passion, screaming out Fitz's name, only to be matched by the president's voice grunting in kind. By the sounds of it there's a physical and verbal battle going on in that bedroom that isn't for the squeamish._

 _As the final scream of passion fills the air, which makes the secret service agent new to the detail look at the door behind him in awe. His lead agent says, "Keep your eyes forward son; stay on this detail long enough and you'll see this is nothing." The young agent shakes his head in amazement, certainly it can't get more graphic than this he thinks._

 _Meanwhile back in the residence suite, Olivia's hanging off the bed, with her love slumped over her kissing her back as he tries to catch his breath. Both are totally spent, as they lie in the afterglow of their latest session. Spent, and unable to function as of yet. They continue to try to rebound as they rest._

24 hours removed from the situation with Karen, they're trying to push past it and enjoy the holiday. As their breathing calms, they re position and face one another as Olivia snuggles up to him, and he strokes her face as he kisses her sweetly. He sees that look in her eyes, and says, "We agreed we'd get through the holidays before addressing it Liv." She takes a breath, conceding to the fact that he can read her like a book. She doesn't bother pretending he's wrong about his assertion of her thoughts. She simply says, "I know. And I'm trying babe. I don't want to push you. I know I don't have any real standing here…"

 _Fitz cuts her off as he says, "Liv, I need you to stop that." She gives him a look of confusion as she says, "Stop what?" He replies, "Stop discounting your influence in our lives. You're here with me because not only are you the love of my life, but you also are a blessing to the kids. They both love you, and look to you for support more so than their biological mother. So I need you to stop acting like your opinion about them doesn't matter, because I think after last night we all know that's not true. It matters a hell of a lot. If it didn't Karen wouldn't have called you."_

 _Olivia takes in his words and she relents as she says, "I'm sorry. I just feel so awkward in this space of being parental." Fitz smiles as he says, "Join the club." Olivia smiles in return as she says, "You're a great parent, no way could you feel awkward." Fitz replies, "That's kind of you to say babe. But the truth is being a parent is probably one of the most uncomfortable, awkward, exciting, challenging, and rewarding positions to hold in life. And if anybody tells you they've somehow mastered it, and it's easy. They're either doing it wrong, or lying."_

 _Olivia takes a breath as she appreciates his reassuring response. But she clarifies the meaning of his response as she says, "So you're saying it's normal to feel like you want to kill her and hug her all at the same time?" Fitz nods as he smiles at her and says, "That's exactly what I'm saying Liv. There's no doubt we need to talk to her; but I think sometimes experiencing a really scary situation is it's own teacher for a while. There's no rush here. Let's relax, have fun and be a family for the next few days. And when everything settles down, we will sit down and talk to Karen together. Is that a deal?" Olivia responds, "It's a deal, but I don't know how that will play with her mother?"_

 _Fitz responds, "What about her?" Olivia replies, "Fitz, she's her mother. Don't you think we should include her in the discussion?" Fitz responds, "Maybe so. But I don't want to. I need this to be about Karen, and not about Mellie. You know she has a habit of making things about her, even when it's not."_

 _Olivia agreeably says, "I can't say you're wrong there. But at the same time babe, she deserves to be there when this is addressed." Olivia sees the resistance in his eyes, and says, "I don't want to deal with her either honey. But right is right. I say we at least invite her to be there, and if she refuses we will let it be. But not inviting her wouldn't be fair. We can even advise her of the guidelines in advance. So that things stay under control in Karen's presence."_

 _He understands her point, and her intentions. But says, "You mean the way she controlled herself last night in front of Karen because her feelings were hurt. All those bogus accusations of us stealing the kids from her, and you intentionally trying to replace her. Something even Karen told her was bullshit last night." Olivia is suddenly taken back to that moment, and recalls the anger and bitterness Mellie spat when Karen refused to talk to her. Olivia admittedly and sadly says, "Okay, you've got me there." Fitz sees the disappointment in her eyes. He knows she just wants to do the right thing, and on it's face. He knows she's right. If Mellie was even remotely logical, Olivia's approach would be ideal. But she's not logical. She's Mellie. Nonetheless, he appreciates his love for trying to keep the peace, and handle this delicate situation with such strength and integrity._

 _It's also in this very moment he has an epiphany. For the first time in their relationship he notices she's opening up to him about her thoughts, without him prodding her. Or being left in the dark about how she's feeling. Olivia sees a smile spread across his face as he stares into her eyes. She's again confused about his response and asks, "Are you listening to me?" He takes a breath and says, "Yes. I'm listening. I hear you. I think for the first time; I'm hearing you. And you're right. We should involve Mellie. Or at least try to. Thank you for thinking of that."_

 _She sees a kindness in his eyes she adores, and feels a warmth of appreciation in the moment that lets her know his response has a deeper meaning. But at the same time she asks, "But you just indicated how impossible Mellie is." He nods as he says, "And I stand by that statement babe. But that doesn't mean we have to stop trying to do the right thing. Regardless of what she does to bring us down, we will continue to fly high." Olivia smiles as she says, "Is that your attempt to quote Michelle Obama, without plagiarizing her?"_

 _He grins as he says, "You caught that huh?" She grins in responds as she says, "yes I did. And I appreciate your encouraging words, even if they're borrowed." He strokes her face and she kisses his lips sweetly, and then says, "Thank you for being so understanding babe. I just want to do things the right way where the kids are concerned. You know, present a good example for them. They deserve good parenting, regardless of how the adults in the situation feel about one another."_

 _He strokes her face as he says, "I know. I agree with you. Thanks to you being in our lives, we will do things the right way for sure." They share a smile, and a kiss. Which gets both of their motors running once again, as they embark on round 5 of the morning, But their moment is halted as their alarm clock goes off, advising it's time to get up for the promise of sledding in the back yard with Teddy and Karen._

 _Slightly disappointed at the halting of their love time, but agreeing the kids and family time come first. They pull themselves out of bed, shower, dress, and meet the kids for breakfast. While they eat, Karen appears to be in better spirits. She's smiling and attentive to her little brother, and being very affectionate to both Olivia and Fitz. This is something that eases both Fitz and Olivia's concerns. And makes Fitz feel even better about his surprise for his family. Something not even Olivia is aware of._

 _When breakfast finishes they get their coats on, and as they walk out back they see marine one landing. Confused, everyone looks at Fitz and he smiles at them. Karen asks, "Dad, what's with the chopper?" Olivia also asks, "What have you done Mr. President?" Fitz replies, "It's called a surprise you two. Just roll with it. I promise you won't be disappointed." Despite the intrigue forming on the faces of the ladies in the family. Teddy is the one family member who's not intrigued by this change in plan. Instead he sadly responds, "But daddy, I want to go sledding. You promised. Even Ella was coming."_

 _Fitz sees the brewing disappointment in his son's eyes, and says, "Look at the chopper buddy." Teddy looks over and sees Ella in the window waving. As she sits on Michael's lap. Teddy smiles as he looks at Fitz and says, "Yay Ella. She's coming on the surprise too?" Fitz grins as he says, "Yes she is bud. We can't leave her out. Can we?" Teddy excitedly says, "No! Can we go now daddy? Can we go on the surprise?" Fitz sees his son's exuberance and adores it. Just the quickly he's no longer upset about the plan change, and is ready to see what's next. Kids are so resilient that way, and it's refreshing to see._

 _Ready to go, Fitz looks at his family and says, "Yes. Let's go family. Time's ticking away." Olivia smiles as she takes his hand as he reaches for hers. And he puts his arm around Karen as she tucks in under his other arm. They begin to walk toward the chopper, while Teddy takes off running just ahead of them. As the Whitehouse photographer who will be accompanying them on the trip takes pictures. Fitz can't help but feel they are one step closer to being a complete family, and they haven't reached their destination yet._

 _When they board the chopper, Michael, Cyrus, and Ella are smiling at them. They all exchange greetings and take off shortly after buckling up. While Ella and Teddy sit together and play during the ride. Karen sits looking out the window with her head phones on listening to music. It's obvious she's in thought; so Olivia opts to give her some space. In doing so, Cyrus, Michael, Liv, and Fitz sit together._

 _As they take off Cyrus asks, "How's Karen doing?" Olivia as sighs she says, "I think she's doing as well as can be expected given the circumstances. I can tell she's trying to push through. But it's a difficult time for her." Michael responds, "I'd imagine she's probably a little embarrassed too." Cyrus replies, "Well, given the circumstances of the situation; she's a lucky duck for certain. Because that could've turned out much worse." Fitz responds, "Agreed. I'm beyond thankful she's okay, and I hope her friend ends up okay too. Nobody deserves to go through that kind of trauma."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Michael says, "Well, young can chalk it up to being too you and inexperienced to know better. But the good news is she can only get wiser from here." They all nod in agreement with his response. Youth is on her side for sure, but the question is; is it a lesson learned, and what lesson did she learn from this experience._

 _As the ride continues, the adults continue to chat and marvel at Teddy and Ella playing together peacefully. They all remark on how sweet they look together and Fitz teases that Grant men are irresistible. So it's a given that Ella is going to be swept up by Teddy's charm. While Cyrus boasts, that Ella is merely playing into the situation and will have the pick of the litter, ergo Teddy shouldn't put all his eggs in one basket. Both Michael and Olivia share a look and laugh at the crazed banter between them. As Olivia says, "How about you both allow those kids to figure out for themselves what they want or don't want, before you plan their lives for them?"_

 _Michael smiles as he chimes in and says, "Agreed Liv. Because I'm quite certain getting into kindergarten or tying their shoes is probably more a priority than being a couple right now." Olivia smiles and chuckles as she says, "Exactly Mike." Both Fitz and Cyrus smile at the comment, but it's not hard to see there was some truth in what both of them were saying. Or at least they believe that to be the case._

 _It's not long before the chopper approaches the destination of the family sledding trip. After falling asleep during the flight, Olivia awakes to the sound of Fitz's voice whispering; "Baby, we're home." She's a bit confused by his words, given the fact they were supposed to be going sledding. But when she sits up and looks around she sees the most beautiful, and familiar scene she hasn't laid eyes on in quite some time._

 _A sudden grin spreads across her face as she looks at Fitz and says, "You didn't tell me we were coming here." He replies, "You didn't ask. Besides, it's the perfect place for sledding." She kisses his lips sweetly as she hugs him tight with excitement._

 _Both Cyrus and Michael are none the wiser of what this place is, or where they are. But they see that it's a nicely built home or exclusive lodge. As they prepare to exit the chopper Cyrus asks, "Whose place is this?" Olivia and Fitz look at one another and say, "Ours." Their reply makes them both smile as Fitz kisses her forehead, and she snuggles up to him. Cyrus and Michael look at one another in surprise. Neither knew about the house. Fitz sees the looks on their faces and he says, "It's our best kept secret huh Cy?" Cyrus responds, "That it is sir. That it is indeed." Olivia can't help but notice that Karen isn't the least bit surprised by the news of the house. In fact, she appears to be rather relaxed in the moment, as she says, "it's beautiful dad and Liv." Olivia replies, "Thanks Kare, wait till you see inside."_

 _As they exit the chopper, the kids are grinning from ear to ear as they see the winter in wonderland appearance of the property. The way the larger than life two level log cabin style home sits covered in snow, surrounded by large oak trees. You'd think you were looking at a post card for an exclusive ski lodge._

 _When they get inside the house, the wait staff meets them by the door and takes their coats. The nanny's take Teddy and Ella to the bathroom, and to get settled in. Karen goes exploring around the house, and after handing over their belongings, Cyrus and Michael stand in awe of the place. While watching them in the living room from the great room; Olivia sees them taking it all in, as Cyrus says, Wow, this is a beautiful home Fitz." Fitz smiles with pride as he says, "Thanks Cy. It's a really special place." He looks at Olivia as his sentence ends and she smiles at him in return._

 _It really is quite remarkable. She has to admit she falls in love with their Vermont home more and more, every time they visit. it's just as Olivia remembers. Only better because it's fully furnished and decorated for the holiday season. As she and Fitz walk into the living room hand in hand. Olivia suddenly notices there's a huge 8ft tall Christmas tree in the living room, that's fully decorated with gifts under it._

 _And the fireplace has a raging fire going, with stockings covering the mantle. The moment of taking in the environment is halted, as Teddy and Ella come running into the room. Excitedly, they make a bee line for the tree they missed when they arrived initially._

 _Each finds gifts under it for themselves, as they rifle through the packages looking for their names. As the photographer captures a few pictures of the children in action. Cyrus quickly jumps into action, as he catches both of the kids in attack mode, trying to open up the gifts. His fatherly voice stuns them in their tracks as he says, "Come on kids, don't open any of your presents. It's not Christmas yet." The kids groan and Michael backs him up as he says, "You both know the drill. One gift to be opened at midnight. And the rest opened tomorrow morning." Teddy looks over at Fitz and he says, "You heard him bud. Don't look at me to bail you out." Both Teddy's and Ella's pouty faces are too cute. But they don't work for them this time, in regard to getting their way. Marta, the head nanny, feeling sorry for them decides to save them by offering to get them a snack until they're ready to go sledding. The kids happily follow her into the kitchen excitedly._

 _In that instance everything clicks for Olivia. Did she just hear what she thinks she heard? She says, "Wait. We're spending Christmas in Vermont!" Fitz grins as he replies, "Yes. What gave it away?" She hits him playfully as she says, "You're such a smart ass."_

 _He quips, "It's better than being a dumb ass." She hits him again and he grabs her up into his arms, smothering her with kisses, as she giggles. It's like they're the only ones in the room. But they're not. Cyrus and Michael are sitting on the couch near the fire place in awe of them, and how they are together. While Karen returns from her tour of the house, and like everyone else is in awe of it._

 _As their playful banter settles he kisses her once more and he says, "It's what you wanted right? To spend Christmas in our house." She nods as she thinks about when she made the remark that she wished they were spending their first Christmas in their home together. She then says, "Oh my God Babe. I was just throwing out ideas. I didn't think you'd do it." He smiles as he says, "Well, surprise. It's done. What do you think?"_

 _Olivia hugs him and he hugs her in return, she's so happy she can't contain herself and doesn't want to. Openly she says, "I think you're amazing for doing this, and I can't thank you enough. It was really sweet honey." He replies, "You're welcome Livy. I love you." They share a sweet kiss, and when it breaks they have a seat on the couch across from Michael and Cyrus._

 _As they settle in on the couch, she says, "I can't believe you put all of this together without me being wise to it." As her sentence ends Karen, walks in and sits down on the opposite side of Fitz as she says, "He had help." Olivia looks at her and watches the look between Karen and Fitz. Fitz gives her a wink and pulls her close, as he says, "Yes. Thank you for being my wing woman."_

 _Karen replies, "You're welcome dad. It was fun helping to plan everything. It's not often we can pull anything over on you Liv." Olivia smiles as she says, "True. But don't get used to this, you two." They chuckle and he hugs Karen with his other arm, as he still has his arm around Olivia. The moment is sweet and special, and it's enjoyed by everyone. The photographer snaps the shot of them on the couch, and even smiles himself at how great they look._

 _As both Michael and Cyrus look on, they've never seen Olivia and Fitz this way. Michael remarks, "They look really happy." Cyrus nods as he says, "yeah. They do." Cyrus has to admit this setting is clearly what Fitz and Olivia had been vying for now for almost a decade. He can't believe himself that it's actually happening. But it appears, here they are. Despite all the trials and tribulations, the back and forth and the hand he's even had in keeping them apart. Olivia and Fitz have finally found their road to happiness._

 _Breaking up the moment somewhat, the servers come in offering hot chocolate and they all partake in a cup. After finishing off at least two cups a piece; they get prepared to go sledding. Despite the chill in the air, and the moderate wind. The three hour tryst in the snow is just what the doctor ordered for them._

 _Of course the press photographers stands by and takes photos of the family fun. Olivia adores seeing Teddy and Ella go down the hill together. Even when they crash, and fall off their sleds laughing as they roll around in the snow. They look adorable._

 _However, the fun isn't just had by the kids. The adults also get into the act as they all take several runs down the Sledding Mountain, and Fitz manages to beat everyone except Karen and Olivia. Both Olivia and Karen slap hands in the end, rubbing it in screaming, "Girl power!" After finishing their day in the snow, they all head inside for more hot chocolate and sitting by the fire to warm up._

 _After drying out, and relaxing for a while. They guys decide to watch a basketball game; while Olivia decides to bake cookies with the kids. Although Fitz enjoys watching the game with Michael and Cyrus. He can't stop watching Olivia with the kids in the kitchen. The joy he sees on the kids' faces, especially Karen's warms his heart. He thinks to himself, this scene is motivation of what to look forward to for their future. One day their little ones will be making cookies with her in the kitchen. The thought makes him smile, and then he returns to watching the game._

 _When the game ends, they all sit down to dinner and dessert is the delicious cookies the kids made. The smiles of everyone at the table are genuine as the great meal, is topped off by a great dessert. Fitz watches as the kids proudly serve their cookies, with the help of Karen. It's a cute moment that makes everyone's heart melt with love and happiness._


	10. Chapter 10

_Despite the plan of opening a gift early, the night ends with the kids falling asleep well before midnight. Before putting them to bed Olivia snaps a picture of both Teddy and Ella in their pajamas asleep on the floor, while watching A Christmas Story._

 _Upon putting the children to bed, and Karen falling asleep too. The adults have a night cap in the living room before going to bed themselves. Olivia and Fitz both check in on Ella and Teddy, before heading to their bedroom._

 _When the double doors open to their master suite. Olivia sighs with great relief. She loves how the air machine in their room pumps out fresh lavender. And she's always adored the calm color scheme. The walls are a calming ocean blue, and the furniture is cherry wood. The mahogany floors pair well with the cherry wood furniture. It feels like their sleeping at a wellness spa. And by far, the view from their bedroom terrace is her favorite part of their bedroom._

 _After changing for bed, they both climb into bed at the same time. Both melting into the California King Sized bed dressed in pristine white sheets and a down comforter. As they settle under the sheets they both moan in comfort, which makes them both laugh. He turns toward her, and she looks at him as she rolls over to his side._

 _They get comfortable and he holds her as he whispers into her ear. Is this what you wanted?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Thank you for making it happen." He kisses her sweetly as he says, "Anything for you sweet baby." She smiles at his pet name for her, but then the reality dons on her as she says, "Babe, what about Christmas morning with Mellie and the kids?"_

 _He shrugs his shoulders as he yawns and says, "I think we both know after last night Mellie's not coming to be with the kids' tomorrow morning. And since she was the only reason we were staying in DC for Christmas. I figured this was an ideal alternative. So, Merry Christmas baby." She melts as she hears his response. She finds comfort in it. They share a sweet kiss, and when it breaks she yawns._

 _He jokingly says, "Am I boring you?" She hits him playfully as she says, "No, I'm just exhausted. It's been a great day, but a long one." He nods as he lets a yawn escape and she smiles at him. He's tired too. He agrees with her as he kisses the back of her neck, and pulls her into him tight. He whispers into her ear as he says, "Night Livy." She sinks into the moment and takes a breath as she says, "Fitz," He responds, "Yes." She replies, "I love you." Although he's now heard her say it more times than he can count; somehow hearing it right now means everything as he says, "I love you too Liv." She smiles as she falls off to sleep in the arms of her love._

 _ **Christmas Day**_

 _Olivia awakes to the feeling of the most prolific dream she's ever had. It's only when her eyes open, she realizes she's not dreaming. Her body is in full blown reaction mode to her love's diligent efforts to please her. He's engrossed in her lips between her hips, holding her clit hostage with his masterful mouth, as his fingers are sliding into her core in search of both gold and Jimmy Hoffa. She literally awakes as she's about to climax. Unable to do anything else except enjoy the ride. She clutches the sheets with one hand, and grips his curls with the other._

 _Fitz feels her fingers tugging on his curls, and he knows she's now joining the party. Her hip pace increases and syncs with his head motions. And in a matter of seconds she explodes as she lets out a scream that could probably wake the dead, and everyone in ear shot. He's never been happier he sprung for sound proofing in their bedroom. Otherwise, the kids and their guests would be scarred for life if they barged in on what was taking place._

 _Upon her release, which he drinks in like her juices are the only liquid that can quench his thirst. He scrambles up her body, kissing her from her honey pot, up to her lips. When he reaches her face, Olivia's eyes pop open and they share a kiss that rivals all kisses. She tastes herself on his tongue, which flips a switch in her. Their kiss breaks as he playfully says, "Good morning. Good of you to join the party." She sensually quips. "Are we fucking or talking?"_

 _Turned on by her response, and the fire he sees in her eyes. She feels a brush of air, which then turns into an unsuspected force of pressure. She grips his back in response as he slides into her hard, deep, and fast. In innate passion she throws her head back in an effort to absorb what she's feeling as she then grunts, "OOOOW FUUUUCk!" The groan she releases lets him know he's inside her deep, deeper than ever and she's enjoying it._

 _Hearing her verbal response and feeling her body tension spike, with arousal. He gets more turned on as he grunts in her ear, as he says, "MMMM, does this answer your question?" Unable to verbally reply, her body responds for her. Her legs tighten around his waist, and she clings to him as she tries to catch her bearings. The level of passion and intensity he's delivering with every stroke is overwhelming her. She's completely overcome with the power of his motion, and how good his stroke feels. Her head is swimming, and all she knows is she doesn't want him to stop. He's moving with authority, and thrusting with precision. Her moans and groans fill the air, as she says his name repeatedly, and begs him not to stop._

 _The way she responds to him, is a motivator for him too. He can't help but respond to her either. The way her sex curves to his, letting him know that she belongs to him, and only him, is the sexiest part of their love time. She's all his and he knows it, which is why he's always determined to please her until she satiation._

 _Caught up in his desire to please his lady, at all costs. He continually works his hip motions; complete with dips and swirls with every other thrust. The way she moans for him with every thrust is turning him on more and more. Her sounds are pushing him further along the edge too. He's trying to hold strong, gut he's struggling. To even the playing field he begins kissing and licking her neck between thrusts._

 _She's so turned on by his antics, she can't help but grip his body harder and close her eyes while she appreciates his girth. He fills her to capacity, and she loves how he works her. The rhythm of his pace, his sensual breathing, his kisses, his licks, it's all hitting the right notes for her as she slips further down the road to ecstasy. Her body is telling it all, she can't hide anything from him, their bodies know one another's so well._

 _As he feels her body reacting to him, the throbbing of her walls, the twinging of her clit, and her waterfall of wetness. He knows she's rounding the corner of release yet again, and so does she. But he wants to experience her release, looking into her doe eyes. As soon as her eyes clothes, he says, "Open your eyes." Her eyes flutter and then he says it again, this time with a level of sultriness mixed with aggression that causes her eyes to pop open in excitement._

 _When he sees her eyes open wide he says, "I want you to watch me fuck you." Suddenly, he grips the head board above her head, and both of her lets are on his shoulders. He begins slamming into her with no regard, and she screams his name. "Fiiitz Fiiitz Oh God! Yes. Yes Baby MMMM!" He's working her like their lives depended on it, and they're both coursing down the road of orgasm together._

 _The closer she gets to release the dirtier her speech gets, and the more motivated he becomes as he plows through her like a sledge hammer through concrete. He's hitting it harder and harder, as she's bellowing for him too. He feels his pulsations strengthening, and he can't stop them. She feels it too, and it causes her to get wetter, she feels her body's response to him and hears him say, "MMM, fuck, MMMM so wet baby, damn. Damn it Livvy." She smiles as she groans, "Yes baby. Fuck it up baby, cum with me baby." Wanting to hold off, but not in a position to do so, he relents and power thrusts her; giving all he has until they both explode._

 _Their thunderous cries are covered only by the sound proofing of their room. As Fitz finishes between her folds. They kiss sweetly, despite the ravaging that's taken place. Still gripping his ass, with both hands. She squeezes his cheeks and their kiss breaks as he smiles and laughs. She grins at him and he licks his lips as he stares into her eyes, and says, "I love you so much Livy." She replies, "By that wake up call, I'd say that's an understatement."_

 _Still inside her, he thrusts his hips as he says, "There's a lot more where that came from. That's if you want it." She groans in response to his thrust. He sees the playful smile fading as he continues to move his hips. He's hardening inside her, and they're both enjoying it. As he says, "MMMM, So good baby." She replies, "MMMMHMMM, Yes. damn babe." His slow motion is appreciated, and doing more than enough to please both of them. However, they both want a different position. In their likeminded sense; he rolls over and she lands atop him._

 _She smiles instantly, as she's perched on him staring down into his baby blues. He looks up at her now exposed breasts as she tosses her top. As they begin their next session, it's short lived as they hear a bell. They both look over at the monitor, and see it lit up with footage of Teddy and Ella running toward their room hand in hand. They look at each other, and Fitz still has his hands on her hips, gripping her tight. She tries to get up, thinking their session has to end._

 _But he says, "No baby, let's finish." She responds. "Babe, we can't the kids." He's now gone from lust filled to pouting, and she almost laughs at his expression. But instead she says, "Fitz, we have guests. And it's Christmas. Behave, and we can continue this and more later." His pouting dissipates as he grins and says, "More?" She grins and shakes her head at him as she says, "Is that all you heard out of everything I said?" He nods with a goofy grin on his face as he says, "Yep."_


	11. Chapter 11

_Now hearing the bell again, signaling the kids being outside the door. Which they see on the monitor. He finally agrees to let her dismount. As she heads into the bathroom, he grabs her once more and kisses her as he says, "Merry Christmas baby." She kisses him in return as she says, "Merry Christmas to you too my love." They peck once more and after he lets her go, and she walks by him he swats her on the ass and she giggles._

 _While Olivia uses the facilities; Fitz goes to greet the kids after grabbing some shorts and a shirt before opening the door. When the door opens the excitement on the other side is barely containable. Both Ella and Teddy are gleeful and grinning from ear to ear as they yell, "Merry Christmas!" Fitz smiles as he takes in the joy from the kids, this is what Christmas is all about. The joy of children._

 _Happily he replies, "Merry Christmas Kiddos, and good morning." They both grin as they say, "Morning." Teddy then asks, "Where's Livy?" Ella follows with "Yeah. Where is she?" Fitz replies, "Hold your horses little folks. She's in the restroom. She'll be joining us in a minute." Suddenly Fitz hears, "Morning munchkins." Both kids push past Fitz and hug Olivia's legs, almost knocking her down. She grins as she hugs them back and manages to catch her balance. Fitz smiles at her as he watches her with them. She's really enjoying them, and they're enjoying her too._

 _When the hugs break, "Olivia asks, "Are you two the only one's up?" A voice from the hall says, "Nope. They're not. They're just the loudest." Both Olivia and Fitz look over and see Karen standing in the hall. Fitz smiles as he says, "Morning Kare bear." She grins at the name she hasn't heard him use for her since she was probably Teddy's age. She walks over to her father, hugging him as she says, "Morning dad."_

 _He hugs her in return as he kisses the top of her head an says, "Morning sweetheart. Merry Christmas." She responds, "Merry Christmas." Fitz can see his daughter is relaxing little by little, and he's more than confidant that his decision to wait to talk to her about the hotel incident was the right thing to do. Hopefully having a good holiday together will make the conversation easier later._

 _Snapping out of his thoughts he hears Cyrus call from downstairs, "It looks like there's a ton of presents down here, but nobody to open them!" The kids hear him and quickly rush to the stairs as they yell, "Coming, coming!" Karen, Fitz, and Olivia can't help but laugh at their exuberance. They share smiles and Karen and Olivia hug and greet one another warmly as they head downstairs to watch the unwrapping event._

 _After settling in on the couch with mugs of coffee and hot chocolate in hand; the event of the morning begins. An hour and a half later there's enough wrapping paper to start a bonfire and keep it raging for at least a day. But in the end the smiles, laughs, and hugs of gratitude and joy fill the room; making great memories for everyone._

 _In addition to the joys of the children, and their happiness with their gifts. The adults are just as happy to receive their presents. Karen getting the apple watch and new I Pad she wanted. Cyrus getting diamond and ruby monogramed cufflinks from Michael. Michael receiving the gift of an art studio space to work on his painting, from Cyrus made both Olivia and Fitz nod with great approval._

 _It appeared that despite their rather untraditional pairing, they had managed to carve out a pretty good life for themselves. It's not everyday you meet a life partner at a private sex party, and you end up living happily ever after. But who is she to judge? At the end of the day she loved seeing how happy Ella appeared to be with them together, or even individually. It meant the world to her that Ella was being well cared for, in James' absence. After all, she is her God daughter. So she wants what's best for her. Times like these she thinks of the sweetness that is her friend and mentor, and not his dangerous side. Who would've thought he was capable of being such a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide of sorts? But that's him, through and through._

 _Deciding to live in the moment, and not in her head overthinking things. Olivia checks back into the morning festivities. After reveling in the gifts of everyone else, Olivia and Fitz turn to one another grinning. As Karen says, "Okay it's your turns to open gifts." Fitz says, "Okay. You first Liv." She nervously replies, "Okay." He sees her nervousness and replies, "I'm sure I'll love it. Whatever it is." She takes comfort in his response, she knew he'd like it. But she didn't plan on revealing it in front of everyone. She thought they were having a private Christmas. But, it's too late to turn back now._

 _She falls back into the moment again from her thoughts; as she hands Fitz a beautifully wrapped long, flat, rectangular box. He takes it into his hands, and he is obviously completely baffled at what could be inside._

 _Like he saw Teddy and Ella both do several times that morning, before opening their gift. He shakes it, and she giggles, as does everyone else. Teddy even says, "Come on dad. Open it." He puts it down on his lap and Olivia waits impatiently, as she's almost about to jump out of her seat with anticipation. He sees the nervousness in her eyes, mixed with excitement. And he can't lie he's intrigued at what could be inside it. As he rips open the paper he looks at Olivia with a cute and quirky expression. She smiles at him as she urges him along saying, "You can do it. Let's go. Let's see what you've got."_

 _The wrapping is now removed and there's a box beneath it. He looks at the box inquisitively, and then opens it. Inside that there's an envelope. Everyone in the room groans as Cyrus says, "If there's another package inside that envelope I'm going to scream." Everyone laughs as Olivia says, "I promise the gift is inside."_

 _Fitz opens the manila envelope and what slides out confuses him at first. There are documents and a photo. The photo is of a cabin, a wood cabin that looks very familiar. Seconds pass and he instantly knows what it is and where it is. A smile spreads across his face, and he looks up at Olivia. She sees his reaction and it warms her heart; he now understands why she was nervous to give it to him in front of everyone._

 _She touches his hand and they gaze at one another, speaking without words. He quickly says, "Thank you baby. I love it." Everyone around him is still curious about the gift and asks, "What is it?" Without answering them, he pulls her closer to him and he kisses her lips. When the kiss breaks he says, "I can't believe you did this." She sees his appreciation and how much he adores the gift, and she replies, "You're very welcome. I'm sure we'll get plenty of use out of it." Her response makes him grin even wider and she shares his joy in return._

 _Now more confused than ever, Karen breaks their loving moment as she says, "Uhm, can one of you tell us what's going on here? It's getting a little weird." Michael replies, "Agreed." Both Olivia and Fitz break out of their love stupor as Fitz says, "Sorry, Liv purchased a cabin. One that we can use for vacations or when it's time to teach you to hunt Ted."_

 _Teddy replies, "I don't wanna hunt?" Cyrus asks, "Do you know what hunting is Teddy?" Teddy responds, "No." They all smile as Olivia asks, "Then how do you know you don't want to hunt?" Teddy shrugs his shoulders as he says, "I don't know." Ella responds, "I wanna hunt." Teddy then says, "Okay me too then." Everyone chuckles at his reply, and when it settles Karen asks, "So what's so special about the cabin dad?"  
Fitz looks at Olivia and he doesn't know what to say. But he has to admit it's hard to hide the fact that the cabin has a special significance. _

_Olivia sees him struggling and feels the need to confess, as she says, "It's where I realized, or I think we both realized that we would forever be apart of each other's lives." Her words hang in the air and settles with everyone. Karen smiles as she says, "So it's where you fell in love?" Olivia nods as she says, "It's where we realized how strong our love was." Fitz adds, "Yes. It was the best hunting season ever."_

 _They grin as they both recall the heated argument they had outside the cabin, and how the conversation ended. It was after that epic conversation they both knew it would never be over between them. And the fact Olivia wanted to commemorate that moment, meant the world to Fitz. He didn't see the gift as just a cabin, but a celebration of their love. She was choosing to celebrate them, and not what they were going through at that time. She was finding her way through the murkiness of the situation and focusing in on the love they've always had for one another. This was another indication, that once again she was truly embracing them, and their future confidently._

 _Despite the joy and love shared in the moment, Olivia is dying to see what her love has for her. And with like minds thinking alike; Michael says, "It sounds like you hit the ball out of the park with your gift Liv. Fitz I hope yours is up to par." Karen adds, "No pressure, but it better be good dad." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks guys for your vote of confidence." They all chuckle as even Ella and Teddy are ready to see what Olivia got, as they both say, "It's your turn Livy." Olivia grins as she says, "Yes. it is my turn isn't it? Where's my gift Mr. President?"_

 _He'd love to give an X rated reply, but he decides to keep it clean as he says, "It's right here my dear." Fitz reaches in his pocket and pulls out a box. It's a rather small box; not as small as a ring box. But it's a small, black velvet box all the same. With a bow on it. Olivia's heart stops momentarily, as her eyes refocus on the gift in his hand. Although it's plain to see it's not a ring box; she's still in awe of it and is somewhat nervous about what could be inside._

 _He sees the look of anxiety building in her eyes, and he says, "Just relax and open it. It's something you've been talking about for the last few months. But couldn't pull the trigger." She looks at him and hears his words, but nothing comes to mind. With everyone being on pins and needles, Cyrus being the habitual pressure says, "For God's sake Live, open the box! You're killing us here." They're all in agreement as the kids sit by her feet looking up at her, and Karen also looks over thoroughly intrigued._


	12. Chapter 12

_What could it be? She thinks to herself. She takes a breath and then looks into Fitz's eyes and then back at the box as she reaches for it and touches the box. She pauses and then lifts the lid. The raising of the lid reveals a key. A key with a symbol she knows too well, and can't believe what she's seeing. Oh my God! You didn't Fitz! He nods as he says, "Oh but I did." Her hands are clasped over her mouth, as she sits in shock. Then she hears him say, "it's outside."_

 _Her eyes brighten and she jumps up, along with the kids as both Ella and Teddy run to the window, with everyone else in tow. Olivia makes it to the door along with Fitz, as they open it together. When the door opens Olivia sees the custom navy blue, blacked out Lexus 570 sports utility vehicle. Olivia is still in shock as she takes in the view, but she is shaken from her thoughts as she hears Karen say, "OMG Liv, your new ride is hot!" Olivia smiles at her and looks at Fitz. She feels his arms around her and she finally breaks her silence as she says, "Baby I love it. But you didn't have to do this for me."_

 _He replies, "I know I didn't have to Liv. But I wanted to. And the fact you were speechless for a full ten minutes, speaks volumes." She smiles at him as he pecks her lips and their moment breaks as the kids scream, new car, new car. Livy can we ride in your new car?" While Karen asks, "Can I drive your car?"_

 _Olivia and Fitz both look at Karen and the little ones with a smile, as Fitz says, "Not right now. But maybe later little ones." While Teddy and Ella both scream, "Yay!" Karen replies, "Hey, what about me?" Olivia responds, "We heard you. It's something we can talk about later. I promise." Karen doesn't push her luck, she simply says, "You're the best Liv." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Kare, but compliments won't get you in that driver's seat."_

 _Karen quickly says, "Darn." The adults all laugh, including Karen. And as the laughter settles, Marta announces breakfast is ready. Happily they all sit down to an expansive breakfast and converse about their day ahead, and their gifts. It's a great time between them all._

 _After breakfast, everybody showers, gets dressed, and heads back outside to play in the snow. There's more sledding to be done, and photos to be taken. The laughter and fun is cleansing to everyone. It's truly a carefree day that is much needed for everyone. The day is capped off by Olivia test driving her new deluxe, tricked out SUV, fitting everyone inside. Karen grins from ear to ear as she says, "Dad, is there any option you didn't get put in this thing?" Fitz smiles and as he attempts to reply. Michael says, "If there is it's because it doesn't exist."_

 _They all chuckle in response, as Olivia blushes hearing Fitz say, "That's right. Nothing's too good for my lady." Olivia gives her man a sweet kiss as she says, "Thank you baby." He replies, "You're welcome." Their moment is broken as Karen says, "There are two different cell phone charging stations back here!" Fitz responds, "Let me know if you find Bigfoot back there." Again everyone laughs, as Olivia starts the car, and they take off on their journey._

 _Although Secret Service is in tow, they make it work. Olivia refuses to let their appearance cramp her style, and Fitz adores her resilience. He makes a note to thank her later for her understanding nature. All in all it's a great time had by everyone and an eventful time as well. They cover the entire property, areas Olivia and Fitz have never seen. As Olivia drives she sees the snow covered trees, pond, and barn on the property. And then she sees an area quartered off with a gate._

 _The section is large and it's something that strikes her attention and curiosity. Just as she begins to ask, Teddy beats her to it. He asks, "What's the fence for daddy?" Fitz smiles as he says, "Let's go see." Olivia looks at him as she says, "Fitz, Mark is going to have a fit if we get out of this vehicle. It's bad enough you're riding in a civilian car." He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "It's Christmas, and it's our property. It couldn't be safer anywhere else for us to be walking around."_

 _She understands his logic, but as she stops the truck. Cyrus says, "She's right sir. Mark isn't going to like this." Fitz looks back at Cyrus as he says, "Too bad. It's happening." With that said he swings open his door, and before he has both feet outside the door, and he rises to his feet. Mark is standing in front of him asking, "Sir what's going on? We agreed to a joy ride around the property. Not to you walking anywhere."_

 _Fitz responds, "Mark, do you like this detail?" He replies, "I'm sorry sir?" Fitz repeats, "Do you like working the presidential detail?" Mark responds, "Yes sir. Of course sir. It's the highest honor for a secret service agent." Fitz nods as he says, "Good. I'm glad you realize that. Now realize that if you want to stay on my detail, doing what I say is a requirement. Especially when I don't have much longer in office anyway. So if I want to walk along my property; I will do just that. Now you can come with me. But you damn sure won't stop me. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _Mark nods as he says, "Yes, sir." Fitz responds, "Good. Now please step back and allow me to show off this surprise I have for my lady, and my family." He nods as he steps back, and when he turns to face Olivia she's shaking her head at him. He pulls her into his arms as he says, "See, it's handled. And I didn't need your assistance to do it."_

 _She grins at him and says, "So you don't need me anymore." He responds, "On the contrary. I will always need you. You're my everything Livy." Olivia's heart swells at how sweet he's being to her. His words fill her mind with nothing but love and adoration for him. They share a sweet smile and kiss, that ends with Teddy and Ella saying, "OOOOW. They're kissing."_

 _They all chuckle at their cuteness. And after their kiss ends; beaming, Olivia holds Fitz's hand. And as they face the quartered off land, walking toward it with the others in tow. Olivia asks, "Are you going to tell me what this is?" He smiles as he stops walking and she looks at him, as he says, "it's apart of our dream." She doesn't get what he's saying at first. But then she looks at the area and sees the posts are set up and the lines are ran._

 _Like a light bulb coming on, she says, "it's an orchard! You built an orchard!" He responds, "How else will we make jam?" She beams with love in her eyes as she says, "Oh my goodness babe. This is incredible. Incredible and sweet." He hugs her and Karen says, "Wow dad this is amazing. What kind of orchard is it?" He shrugs as he says, "It can be whatever we want." Ella asks, What's an orchard?"_

 _Cyrus responds, "It's where fruit is grown, like the apple picking orchard we took you too last Halloween." She nods as she says, "Oh yeah. So you're going to grow apples in your back yard?" Fitz replies, "That's right Ella. We'll have apples, some berries, peaches, and more." Teddy says, "I love peaches." Fitz responds, "Yeah, I know buddy. I figured it could be a family activity. We can all pick fruit and make jam from it or even pies."_

 _Michael responds, "Fitz this is quite a gift. An absolutely phenomenal idea." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks Mike. You and Cy and Ella are more than welcome to come pick fruit too." They all smile as Ella says, "Yay, Teddy we can pick fruit together." Teddy smiles as he asks, "When will it be ready daddy?" Fitz responds, "Not till spring bud. We'll have to come back then. When the trees are planted and bearing fruit." Teddy smiles as he says, "I can't wait!" Fitz responds, "Me either buddy." Fitz sees the joy in the eyes of his son, and looks over at Olivia who's standing with Karen. They're hugged up and he loves to see their comradery._

 _As his thoughts shift, Karen walks over to him and hugs him as she says, "Thanks for this dad." He replies, "You're welcome Karebear. I hope you're with us when we come pick fruit." She responds, "Oh I will be. I promise." He smiles at his little girl, and kisses her on the forehead as he says, "Good. I'm holding you to that promise."_

 _With the cold air beginning to set in, they all decide to head back to the house. They need to prepare to get back to DC. However, when they arrive at the house; they're told a storm is on the way. So they bunker in for safety, and everyone gathers in the family room to watch Christmas movies, eat popcorn, drink hot chocolate and relax until dinner is ready._

 _As they carry on their day, Fitz is approached by an agent as he comes from the bathroom. Olivia sees him standing in the hall talking to the agent, and sees him hand him a phone. Throughout the day it's the third time Olivia has noticed that he's been approached by the agent. She didn't say anything before, but at this point she's besides herself with curiosity._

 _So she decides to find out what's going on. Now wanting to disturb the environment. She gets up, and as she walks between the couches. Cyrus grabs her hand and says, "Fill me in when you find out." Olivia looks at him and says, "I will." Knowing that he too is curious about what's going on, let's her know whatever it is it isn't politically based. Right away she knows it's got to be personal._

 _When she turns to go talk to him, he's no longer in the hall. So she goes to find him. She passes through the kitchen and says, "Hello Gretchen, have you seen Fitz? She nods as she says, "Yes mam. He's in the study. I think he took a call." She nods as she says, "Okay. Thanks. It smells great in here by the way." Gretchen replies, "Thanks Liv. Dinner should be ready in about an hour." Olivia responds, "Good to know. See ya then." Gretchen replies, "Bye."_

 _When Olivia leaves the kitchen, she heads to the study. When she arrives she sees his personal agent Mark standing outside the door. She knows that if he's standing there it's because Fitz told him to guard the door. Knowing she's not going to be able to get much out of him. She hangs back a bit, thinking he can't be gone too long. And ten minutes later the door opens; with Fitz emerging from the study._

 _When he turns to come down the hall, he sees Olivia standing there. She's obviously concerned. He didn't mean to upset her or interfere with her relaxing with their guests and the kids. But clearly the cat is out of the bag. As he approaches her, he knows being honest is all he can be. Otherwise this will, and can go all wrong._


	13. Chapter 13

_When he's standing in front of her, seeing the expression of concern on her face. But yet, still looking so beautiful with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and donning jeans and a sweatshirt. He's gorgeous no matter what she wears, he thinks. Trying to focus on the moment, without distraction. But struggling mightily too. She tries to shake her thoughts of how sexy he looks in jeans and a polo. But then again, there's nothing he doesn't look sexy in._

 _Her focus shifts when she feels his familiar hands around her waist. She looks up and his baby blues are peering down at her, while his superman curl is resting on his forehead. Which doesn't happen unless he's rustled his hands through his hair out of frustration, or during their love sessions when she manages to set the curl free with her toiling fingers in his locks._

 _He strokes her cheek first with his hand, and then kisses her lips as he says, "A penny for your thoughts." Although she's engaged by his stare, she's not letting him off the hook. She doesn't smile at his remark. Instead she says, "Don't play with me Fitz. You've been covertly talking to Mark all day off and on. And clearly it's not work related. Now you're huddled off in your office alone taking secret phone calls. Alerting not just me, but Cy too. So please, please just tell me what's going on and don't say nothing."_

 _He takes a breath and hears she's got all the bases covered. He thought he was being discreet. But clearly he was wrong. He didn't want to ruin their weekend; which is why he didn't mention what was happening. However, with her curiosity peeked as well as Cyrus' he knows that he has to come clean._

 _So he says, "You're right Liv. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was going to tell you. I just wanted to wait until later." She replies, "Well later is now." He understands her need to know and says, "Come here, let's talk in my office. I don't want to disturb the others." She agrees to go with him and they walk into his office._

 _When the door closes he again takes her hand and they go over to the couch, where he says, "I don't want you to panic." She replies, "Starting a conversation with that preface doesn't prevent anyone from panicking Fitz. Just spit it out." He nods in agreement and says, "Okay. It's Mellie. She found out where we are and she's been trying to get a chopper up here." Olivia replies, "She what? How the hell did she find out where we were? And why does she care considering her comment about wanting to spend Christmas alone verses with her ungrateful children."_

 _Fitz responds, "Well, you know Mellie. Everything she says is only half true. The other part is pure emotion and ridiculousness." Olivia says, "Fitz this is absurd. I don't want her here." Fitz hears her anger and her concern and says, "I know baby. Me either. Which is why she's not going to be here. That's what the problem has been. She's tried to get a chopper to bring her here but the pilots can't get clearance to fly over the property. So she's grounded and has been calling my phone bitching, which has been with Mark all day."_

 _Olivia now understands why he's been trying to keep this quiet. And says, "Baby, I appreciate you trying to prevent her craziness from interfering with our holiday. But you really should've told me." He replies, "I know. And I'm sorry. Don't be mad babe. I just wanted us to have a great time, and we have right?" She nods as she says, "yes. it's been really special. Thank you for that. Thank you for everything, the truck, the orchard, our time alone. It's all been incredible baby."_

 _He replies, "You're welcome." They share a sweet kiss, and Olivia begins to feel better about the situation. She also appreciates his actions a lot more when she realizes he said she's grounded. So she says, "Wait. You said she's grounded. Where is she?" he replies, "Her and Hal are in New Hampshire. They made it that far and because of the impending storm. They had to land there to refuel. But when the pilot tried to get clearance to land here he was denied access and all hell broke loose."_

 _Olivia now understands how Mellie found out about their home in Vermont, with Hal being her plus one. But getting past that she smiles as she says, "So are you telling me she was bringing Hal with her, your ex security staffer, to crash our holiday and bring about sheer chaos. Only to end up being stuck in New Hampshire on Christmas?"_

 _Fitz nods as he smiles and says, "Yep. Serves her right. Hope she enjoys the holiday food at the air field. Because she's not getting out of there till morning; which is when we'll be headed back to DC anyway." Olivia has to admit, she's getting exactly what she deserves. And says, "My God that woman has the worst luck ever, and I can't stop enjoying when she falls flat on her damn face." Fitz chuckles as he says, "Honestly me either. You've always said let her be her, and she'll find a way to screw herself on her own." Olivia nods as she says, "She's nothing if not predictable for sure." In solidarity they smile and laugh as they hug one another; and once again they share a kiss as they settle into the moment._

 _As the quiet surrounds them she makes a realization in the moment. Since this morning, this has been their first moment alone. While loving their family time, she truly enjoys their love time too. So she says, "You know. I appreciate having a family Christmas. But, I'd really like some romantic time too." He smiles at her as he says, "I know me too. That's something we can probably benefit from tonight. Considering it's a given we will be here for one more night." She grins as she says, "MMM that sounds like a plan." He replies, "Oh it is one. Because the way I figure it. We've got a master bedroom we need to break in thoroughly anyway, including the bear skinned rug in front of our fireplace."_

 _Caught up in his words she pulls his face to hers, and they engage in the deepest kiss. Their fires are lit and the heat is rising as Olivia finds herself atop him, and straddling him. He's gripping her ass, as she positions herself onto his bulge. With her legs spread apart, and her grinding on him slowly as they kiss. Their minds are in sync as the kiss breaks and they both say, "These damn jeans." Their response makes them both chuckle and they kiss a bit more, before a knock on the door halts their motions once again._

 _Knowing it's probably their guests looking for them, they agree to straighten their clothes and rejoin the group. When they step into the hall, they learn that dinner is ready. Hand in hand they join everyone at the table and they enjoy their meal and the conversation._

 _As the evening winds down the kids are playing with their new toys, and watching television. While Karen has managed to connect with friends via skype on her IPAD so, she's decided to leave the adults to their own devices. While Cyrus and Fitz finish watching the rest of the basketball game. Fitz fills Cyrus in on Mellie's latest antics, and all Cyrus can do is laugh and shake his head. After hearing the story, Michael excuses himself as he goes into the kitchen where he finds Olivia, who's getting more tea._

 _When Olivia turns around she sees Michael come into the kitchen. They share a smile and she asks, "Are you in here by force or choice?" He has a seat at the kitchen island, and she walks over to it too, having a seat opposite him as he says, "Choice. I wanted to ask you a question?" She's a little surprised he's asking her opinion on anything. But says, "Sure, what's up?" She can see him struggling with something, so she says, "Whatever it is Mike. Your secret is safe with me."_

 _He nods as he asks, "How do you know when you're happy? I mean really happy in your life. And nothing more is required to make you happy." She can relate to the question. She's posed it to herself a time or two. So she responds, "I think when you're really happy; you're at your best as a person. Because you're completely balanced." Michael nods as he says, "So like firing on all cylinders, per se?"_

 _Olivia sips her tea and says, "Yes. Exactly. When that happens you know. Because you feel it. Nothing feels like work, it all feels like bliss. Even the sucky days are easier." He smiles as he asks, "Is that how you feel right now? I mean since you and Fitz are public, and OPA is still doing quite well."_

 _Olivia is a little thrown by the question at first, but then says, "Yes. It is. Every emotion I feel at this point in my life is genuine. And I am enjoying every aspect of my life professionally and personally because I feel balanced, which is the foundation of my happiness. Without a solid foundation for you to build off of, you'll never truly be happy." Her words seem to settle with him, and the conflicted look he was sporting when he sat down. Has dissipated._

 _Olivia, seeing the shift asks, "Are you okay Mike?" He replies, "Yeah. I'm fine. Your advice has helped a lot." She responds, "Good. I'm glad. I hope you find your happy." He smiles as he replies, "Me too. It's clear you've found yours and it looks good on you Liv." She grins as she says, "Thanks Mike. It's taken me quite a while to find it. But now that I have. I can't and will never let it go." He responds, "As you shouldn't." With that said Olivia picks up her mug, and he holds his mug too, as she says, "To knowing when you've found your happy. And keeping it." He replies, "I can drink to that." She nods as she says, "Same here."_

 _Their conversation ends shortly after that, and everyone heads to bed for the night. As Olivia and Fitz walk to their room. She can't help but wonder what Michael was really trying to say, without saying it. He clearly has been in thought for a while. And if she's not mistaken it appears to have been most noticeable after they opened their Christmas presents._

 _Completely wrapped up in her head, she's shaken from her thoughts as she feels her feet leave the floor. She then looks up and feels Fitz's arms around her, and notices they're standing outside their bedroom door. She smiles at him and asks, "What are you doing?" He replies, "I was trying to romance my lady. But if you have to ask. I may be doing something wrong." She realizes at that moment she's been spaced out, and not paying attention to her surroundings. She doesn't even recall walking up the steps to get to their room._


	14. Chapter 14

_Seeing that she's not truly engaged; he looks into her eyes and he asks, "Are you okay Liv?" She responds, "Yes. I'm fine honey. I'm sorry. My mind was spacing but I promise I'm here now." He replies, "Are you sure?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I'm sure. Now let's get back to the reason I'm in your arms." He grins as he eagerly says, "Yes man." He pecks her lips, and then he pushes the door open._

 _It swings open and they walk inside. The room has been transformed into the ultimate romantic setting. There are rose petals everywhere, the fire place is raging, and the bear skinned rug is in front of it. There's champagne chilling for them and a plate of fresh fruit too, with chocolate and whipped cream on a tray._

 _Olivia looks at him after taking in the view of the romantic scene he's set up. And she says, "Oh my God baby. This is so sweet." He replies, "It's also so deserved. We deserve this. We've waited so long to get to this point Liv. And I can't tell you how happy you being here with me right now makes me. Thank you baby for giving us a real shot at love. Your Christmas gift means everything to me Liv. And I want you to know the gesture wasn't lost on me. That cabin represents a pinnacle point in our relationship and I appreciate you recognizing that and celebrating it. Thank you for that. And thank you for going on this journey with me. I promise you won't regret it or us. I'm more committed to us and our future knowing that you're on board with me. And I will do everything in my power to make sure our path is clear and our path is protected."_

 _His heartfelt words touch her, and not only does her heart flutter, but her bud quakes. The love this man has for her, and his unyielding willingness to profess it to anyone and everyone without shame absolutely floors her. She never gets tired of hearing how much he adores and loves her. Every time feels like the first time._

 _As soon as their lips meet, the moment changes. Their kisses, their caresses, their moans, everything feels different in this space. They're so connected in this moment that it's unfathomable. She can feel a shift taking place she's never felt before. The way he loves on her, and what she feels when he's touching her has never been duplicated in any relationship she's ever had. In this moment, much like that day at the cabin, she realizes once again. It's always been him, it's taken her almost 8 years to get to this point. But she realizes more than ever that he's always been the one for her._

 _The more he kisses her the higher her nature rises. The battle between her emotions and her desires is raging. She feels his kisses on her neck and the trail he makes down her body. She's not sure when but at some point their clothing was abandoned. She feels his tongue on her inner thigh, and his thumb circling her nub._

 _The heat from the fireplace in addition to the fire they have burning for one another within, is beyond anything they've ever felt. As he arrives at her sweet spot, she opens her body to him, and he takes his time. He earns every whimper she makes, and sway of her hips. She's thrusting in motion with his talented lips, tongue and fingers._

 _As their motions synchronize, he hears her cries as she moans and groans for him. His name flows from her mount full of lust and pleading, as she begs him not to stop. Then calls out his name completely wrapped up in passion and pleasure. As she bounces from one orgasm to the next, she's pouring with sweat and breathless at the end of it. But oddly, she wants more. She needs more of him._

 _Having felt his licking and sucking assault for the last 20 minutes; she's hankering to see his face, taste his lips, and feel his length and girth deep inside her. As if he could read her mind; she feels him shimmying up her body. But he does so slowly, as he kisses her from her honey pot to her lips, stopping only to lick and suck her engorged nipples. After licking them to completion, only to again push her to the limit of orgasm, yet again. She giggles with pleasure as she floats through euphoria. Her body is attempting to reconcile the five orgasms she's had in the last 20 minutes, and it's a feat she's certainly not complaining about. But it's also one that's a hell of a challenge to overcome._

 _As he hovers atop her, he looks into her eyes. And he sees the sensual and lovingness in them. But beyond that he sees the emotion in them too. He strokes her face, and pecks her lips at first. Then he says, "I know. I feel the same way baby." She smiles at him, and a tear rolls down her cheek. He wipes it away, and kisses her cheek. As he whispers, "I'll always be here to catch every tear before it falls, and I'll always make it better. You'll never cry alone again Livy." His words bring her immense comfort and love in the moment, a level of comfort she's never felt, not even with him until now._

 _As they kiss again, their tongues combine as one, as they massage one another and fall into sync. She tastes herself on his tongue and the heat ratchets up to another level. She wraps her arms around him, as he lies atop her. She feels his length against her stomach, and she moans in his mouth. He feels her wetness on his thighs, and moans in response._

 _She wants him badly, but wants him her way. She breaks the kiss, and says, "Turn over on your back." He smiles as he gives in to her request. Once settled on the floor; she grabs a glass of champagne and takes a sip. She then offers him some, and he obliges her. As he sips on the champagne, she takes a strawberry and dips it in the whipped cream._

 _He watches her as he swallows the last of the champagne in his glass, and by the time he puts it down. He sees her with the berry in her mouth and feels her slathering his joy stick with whipped cream. He grins at her sinfully, and she removes the berry from her mouth, as she says, "I didn't have dessert yet." He relaxes as he says, "Don't let me stop you." She winks at him as she first slides the berry up his now cream covered staff._

 _Watching her grip the fruit between her luscious lips as she rises and falls between his thighs, causes him to groan. She sees the intensity in his eyes, and she's enjoying it quite a bit. As she grazes him repeatedly with the berry against his length, he continues to groan, and call her name. She enjoys it so much, she quickens the pace, and his moans also come fast and furious. He'd never thought it was possible to be facing an erection without feeling hands or a tongue below, but he's surely on the path to release._

 _Something about her hovering over him naked, with a strawberry hanging out of her mouth. As she rubs it against his now pulsating cock, that's sending him to the edge. He's groaning and moaning, as he watches her and feels her motions with the fruit. With the stubble of the fruit mimicking a tongue, he's closer than ever as she speeds up the pace yet again, and in a matter of seconds, he erupts._

 _As his explosion flows, he grunts and moans, as he watches her eyes brim with passion. She drops the fruit from her lips quickly, and begins licking and sucking him clean. Her forward and direct motion causes him to groan, "Holy fuck. OH shit." She's expeditiously and excitedly cleaning him. Her tongue is lapping up all of his creaminess with diligence and passion. She's groaning herself as she tastes all of him, it's impossible to know where his juices ends and the whipped cream begins._

 _Loving her enthusiasm and thoroughness; he encourages her actions as he says, "MMMHMM suck it baby. MMMM you know how I like it." To which she responds with a series of deep throat moves followed by twisting hand motions that cause him to stutter and shake so abruptly, his eyes rolled back into his head and he screams, "God damn it Liv. Fuck! Fuck! I'm a I'm a, Fuuuck!"_

 _She braces herself for a violent release, and not a moment too soon. His vice grip on her shoulders and flailing motion were fair warning of what was to come. And his release didn't disappoint._

 _Knowing that after a violent release he's at his horniness; she quickly cleans him up once again, and licks him till he hardens again. Seeing her work there is done; she scurries up his body, where their lips meet. As she thrusts her tongue into his mouth, he grips her ass. She feels his strong hands on her cheeks and she begins grinding on what was a partial erection; but is now a full blown one._

 _She smiles as they kiss, and their eyes open simultaneously. He smiles at her sinfully as he says, "MMMM ride it baby." She winks at him as she positions herself to slide down onto him. As she reaches his base his girth causes her to take a breath, but her wetness is the perfect buffer. As they both respond, "MMMHMMMM." His hands go to her hips as her hands go to his chest. They're gripping one another from the start as she slowly, and passionately grinds on him._

 _With every sway of her hips she feels every inch of him, and he swims in her wetness. The gushiness of her honey pot has him on another level, as he groans her name and grips her body. Loving his touch and wanting to hear more from him; she looks into his eyes as she continues to work her hips. She strokes his face as she bites her bottom lip. He's beginning to pulsate, and it's causing her bud to quake._

 _Knowing they're in sync to cum together; she picks up the pace. The change in pace pushes them both to the limit. As the slow ride becomes the bucking bronco ride. She's holding on for dear life at this point, as she feels the violent pulsations coming from him. And she tries to contain her own. Her wetness is increasing by the second, and so is the amount of swearing and groans. He wants to release badly, and is no longer holding back. He's gripping her breasts, her instant hot spot and she's about to explode. She feels her wall not only built but cracking with every thrust. Wanting to feel him as badly as he wants to feel her, she gives in completely. As she opens her legs wider and goes into a squatting motion. Her hips are completely open and the motion is a game changer. As she hops up and down on him, mimicking a jackhammer. In a matter of seconds they fall off into the abyss._

 _Their explosions are tremendous, but don't do enough to quell their horniness. Despite their release, they kiss momentarily and then he says, "Turn over." She grins as she takes her position on her knees willingly, and he claims his behind her. Resting her arms in the chair, and sticking her ass out toward him. She looks back at him, and their eyes meet as he slides into her. She then moans, "MMMHMMM. OH baby." He grunts in return, "MMMMM, fuck baby. So fucking wet. MMMMM." As he settles into the groove. They strike a rhythm. This is their favorite position. Feeling his hands grip her small waist, as he power thrusts her from behind. And she takes his blows like a champ, without faltering. It's the ultimate pleasure fest between them._


	15. Chapter 15

_He picks up the pace after a few minutes and she's welcoming the shift. Initiating the next round of pleasure; she pops her ass back at him, as he revs up his thrusts. He loves watching her ass jiggle as he slams into her harder and harder. The level of screams he can evoke from her, just by how he smacks her ass, as he pounds her or her he just pounds her the right way is pure magic to his ears._

 _He's playing her body like an instrument, and hitting all the right notes. She's groaning and moaning for him. Screaming his name as he punishes her from behind. He's loving the reaction, as she flows like a river, and feels like a suction cup. He can't stop himself, she feels absolutely amazing. The more he bangs her the better it feels. He's turning the corner himself, and knows it. Normally he'd try to slow things down, but not this time. He wants her release, and doesn't care if he has to give his own to get hers. She feels his pulsations intensifying, and knows he's just as close as she is._

 _The excitement of yet again rounding the bend together, perks them both up. As they give the thrusting performances of their lives, the straightaway is near, and they're riding the wave. In one, two, three, they arrive. They crash through the wall of nirvana together, and fall over onto the floor together too. When they hit the floor they laugh together and lay there until they can move again._

 _Even after finding their movement, they decide to stay on the floor. They cuddle together in front of the fireplace eating fruit dipped in chocolate and whipped cream, drinking champagne, and trading kisses into the wee hours of the night. Until falling asleep._

 _ **Back in DC**_

 _They arrived back at the Whitehouse around 6am; because of the storm that was said to be coming in after the one that had them bunkered in for the night. With it still being dark; everyone went back to bed as soon as they arrived, and Cyrus and Michael went home. They agreed to leave Ella simply because with the kids being on break. Ella and Teddy could spend more time together this week._

 _So with Ella and Teddy tucked in, Karen in her room and Fitz and Olivia in theirs. The morning felt like one of a family returning home from vacation. As Olivia claimed her side of the new bed purchased for them, in light of their last set of antics. She rested. For the first time of all the times she's spent in the White house since she and Fitz have been back together. She finally rested, and fell fast asleep in his arms._

 _They sleep the early morning away, and awake to mid to late morning refreshed and ready to face the world. After some morning love making in the shower, and dressing. All is well, and love is definitely in the air between them._

 _As Olivia walks out of the walk in closet, fully dressed she asks, "What time is Mellie supposed to be coming over?" Fixing his tie, he says, "I texted her and told her noon would work." After putting on her earrings; she walks over to help him with his tie. As she straightens his tie, he smiles at her and she smiles at him in return. His hands rest on either sides of her waist, and she feels him gripping her._

 _When they're face to face; everything always seems to pale in comparison to how they feel about one another. With his tie now straight, she playfully says, "Okay. Let's do this Mr. President." He appreciates her calm nature, and playful sprit; despite the hell that's sure to come with Mellie's arrival. But he wants to make sure she's okay. So he says, "Livy, are you going to be okay with her being here? I know you suggested it. But it's actually happening." She appreciates his concern and says, "Yes Fitz. I'm fine with it. She's her mother; so she should be involved with the conversation. This isn't about me."_

 _Fitz nods as he says, "You're amazing, you know that?" She grins as she says, "Yes. I do know that. And don't you forget it." She pecks his lips, and as she walks away; he swats her on the butt, and she giggles. As they walk toward the door she says, "if you don't stop, we may not make it to the dining room." He grins as he replies, "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" They share another kiss and a giggle. That makes them both feel complete. This is the type of moment they've been robbed of for so long, and now it's happening. They're making their way, and it feels good. As the moment settles they head downstairs together, hand in hand._

 _As they have breakfast with the kids, the morning feels even more natural. Olivia reminds Teddy and Ella both not to eat too fast, and advises Karen of proper nutrition. When she initially opts to just have a muffin and some juice. Fitz smiles as Olivia easily slips into the mother role, without prodding. When breakfast ends, Karen asks, "Hey is it okay if I go see Ericka today?" Both Fitz and Olivia look at one another, and then back at Karen. Teddy asks, "Who's Ericka?" Olivia replies, "She's a friend of your sister's honey. But why don't you and Ella go to your play room; you can show her the new coloring books you got." Teddy responds, "Okay. Come on Ella." Marta follows them, and Olivia appreciates her assistance._

 _Turning her attention back to Fitz and Karen. Olivia hears Fitz ask, "Is she still in the hospital?" Karen responds, "No. She's at home. We skyped yesterday, and I thought it would be cool if I went to see her." Olivia sees the sincerity in her eyes and feels good about Karen's willingness to face the situation, instead of running from it. So she encouragingly says, "Karen, I think it would be great if you went to see her. Perhaps that's something you can do a little later today though." Karen asks, "Why later?"_

 _Fitz replies, "Because your mother is coming over to see you. So we can talk about what happened that night." Karen's expression changes as she says, "What's there to talk about? I messed up, case closed." Fitz and Olivia didn't want to get into this right now; but it looks like they're having this conversation with or without Mellie._

 _So Olivia says, "Karen, I don't think it's as simple as you messing up. But we agreed we'd talk about this more when your mother is here." Karen replies, "Why? Because she's going to be such an asset to the conversation."_

 _Olivia looks at Fitz and she can see he's just as stunned as she feels, hearing Karen speak such truth about her mother. But opting to take the high road, and not feed into her remark about her mother. Olivia presents a motherly tone, as she says, "Karen, that's not fair. Regardless of her culpability in this. She's still your mother and you need to be respectful, because you know better, and it's the right thing to do. Understood?"_

 _Karen understands Olivia's point, but pushes back as she says, "Why are you so nice to her, when she's so mean to you? She talks bad about you and daddy all the time. Aren't you tired of her?" Olivia and Fitz understand her frustration with Mellie's antics on their behalf. And it breaks their heart to know she feels like she has to defend them._

 _Olivia is annoyed to find out Mellie has allowed her bitterness about her and Fitz. to spill over into conversations with Karen. But she keeps it cool as she responds, "Sweetie, of course we tire of that behavior. But there are bigger fish to fry Karen. You can't spend your life worrying about what others say about you. You have to live your life, and do what's right regardless. You can't let the words of others define you."_

 _Fitz nods as he adds, "Karen, I am sorry that you've heard negative things about me and Liv from your mother. But honey, two wrongs don't make a right. So let me say this, regardless of what she's said about us, which we will address with her directly. You will not disparage your mother in mine or Liv's presence, simply because it's not acceptable behavior. And we're not raising you or your brother to disrespect your mother. Is that understood?" The fatherly tone of his response, causes Karen to back off. She takes a breath and says, "Yes sir."_

 _Fitz hates being stern with her, but he can't shy away from his duties as her father. Moving the conversation along he says, "We're supposed to wait for your mother to show up. Before talking to you about this. But, it looks like we're already in the middle of it. So I guess, we should continue." Olivia agrees as she asks, "Did you want to wait for your mother Kare, or would you like to talk about it now?"_

 _Karen responds, "Can we talk about it now please? I'd feel more comfortable talking to you two about it." Fitz and Olivia look at one another, and Fitz says, "Very well. Go ahead sweetie." Karen responds, "Like I said, I made a huge mistake. And I'm really sorry." Olivia replies, "I think we both agree you made a mistake. But we all want to hear the reasoning behind your actions." Fitz follows with, "Liv's right. Nobody is judging you here Karebear. We just want to understand what was going through your mind that night, and also make sure you're okay. Because experiencing something like that isn't easy to get past."_

 _Karen takes a breath and says, "It all happened so fast. One minute we were at the clinic, and leaving after the procedure. She was fine. Just a little tired. We got to the hotel, we ordered room service. And ate some burgers and fries, we even snap chatted our meal. But then a few minutes later she started feeling sick, and then she went to the bathroom and that's when she started bleeding. It seemed like hours, but I don't know how long it was. I just remembered panicking and calling you Liv. I didn't know what else to do."_


	16. Chapter 16

_Olivia can see her reliving the experience, as she replies, "Sweetie, you did the right thing calling me. I want you to know that. Whenever you need anything; I am here for you. We both are." Fitz responds, "She's right Karebear, no matter what's going on. You can always call either one of us for help. And we won't ever be angry you called us." Karen nods, as she wipes tears from her eyes and says, "I was so scared." Olivia reaches out to her and holds her, as Fitz walks over to the other side of her and rubs her back._

 _They both comfort her, and allow her time to get out her tears. When her emotions settle; Fitz hands her Kleenex and she dries her eyes. With her now more stable, Fitz says, "Sweetheart, what you experienced was rough. And it's something nobody should ever go through. But I also need you to understand how dangerous that situation was, and how preventable it was too." Karen responds, "I know daddy, I'm sorry."_

 _He sees the remorse in her eyes, but he wouldn't be doing his job as her father if he stopped there. So he says, "I know you're sorry Karen. That's appropriate for the situation. But what's not appropriate is you being without your detail in the first place." Karen replies, "But daddy, mom said I could go without my security."_

 _Understanding her point, but feeling like she's missing his, and not wanting to lose his cool with her. Olivia chimes in as she says, "Karen, we know your mother approved you going without your detail. But you're a smart young lady. And you know as well as we do; you wanted to be without your detail because you were doing something you knew was wrong. It's that action of deceit on your part that's an even bigger issue than you being without your security."_

 _Karen replies, "So you're blaming me for this?" Fitz quickly says, "No. Of course not. We're saying you need to take responsibility for your part in this situation." Karen responds, "But I did act responsibly, I called Liv as soon as I knew things had gone awry." Fitz says, "Yes, but honey you should've never been in that situation in the first place. And you wouldn't have been if you didn't go without your security team."_

 _They see her in thought, and as she thinks Olivia says, "Karen we want you to make better choices honey. That's all we're saying. We know that the security cramps your style. I think we all would love to lose them. But, at the same time we know that the responsible thing to do is allow them to be there to protect us. Your father only has a year and a half left in office, and after that you'll be free to live your life without agents if you like; because you'll be 18. So just do us a favor and let the security protect you, even if it's not convenient. Okay?"_

 _Despite her initial resistance, Karen hears Olivia's words and realizes what she's saying along with her father is true. She really does have to make better choices. It was her choice to go to the hotel with Ericka and her choice to leave her detail behind. After mulling it over she takes a breath, nods and says, "Okay Liv. I'll do better." Olivia smiles at her and says, "I know you will. I believe in you." They share a hug, and Fitz releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He didn't see this ending as well as it did._

 _When their embrace ends, Karen turns to her father and says, "Thank you daddy. I love you." He hugs his little girl and says, "You're welcome honey. But I'm not sure what you're thanking me for." Their embrace breaks and she says, "Thank you for loving me even though I do dumb stuff." He smiles at her as he says, "Karebear, I will love you always. There's nothing you could do to ever change that. Do you understand?" She nods as she says, "Yes." They hug again, and he kisses her on the cheek. Olivia smiles at him as he loves on his little girl._

 _When their hug ends, she says, "So can I go see Ericka?" Fitz responds, "Yes. You can. But I think you should still wait and talk to your mother first." Karen's facial expression changes again, as she says, "What? Why do I have to talk to her?" Fitz replies, "Because she's your mother Karen, and despite her playing a part in this caper. She was worried about you, and you owe her an apology for deceiving her about your plans."_

 _Karen sees the look on her father's face and despite her dislike for his logic. She knows that pushing him when he's sporting his fatherly stare is futile. So she responds, "Fine. Do I need to call her?" Suddenly, Mark walks into the dining room and says, "Sir, Mrs. Grant is coming through the gates." Karen replies, "Oh god. She's here."_

 _Olivia wanted to laugh because it's exactly how she feels, hearing Mellie is on the premises. But she manages to keep a straight face as she backs up Fitz. And she says, "Come on Karen. You know talking to your mother about this is a part of the deal. We told you she was coming over. So don't give your father a hard time on this. Just do it and get it over with." Fitz appreciates the back up, and says, "It will be a few minutes at the most Kare, and then you can go see Ericka."_

 _Karen responds, "Okay. I'll talk to her. I just don't know what she wants me to say." Olivia replies, "Just be the polite, sweet, good natured child that your father raised you to be." They all share a smile and Olivia and Karen embrace. Their embrace ends as Mellie walks in hotter than fire._

 _Just seeing Olivia and Karen hugging, seems to push her over the edge. If she wasn't already heading there already. Hoping she'd calmed down since the last time they spoke, despite Fitz hanging up on her when she was stuck in New Hampshire. He couldn't be more wrong. Despite him making it clear via text that he wanted her to come over to talk with Karen about the incident. She takes this opportunity to make the situation about herself and her feelings._

 _As she says, "Well, well, well, slipping into the mother hen role quite easily it appears, huh Liv." They all look at Mellie, and Fitz immediately says, "Liv and Karen, why don't you two go have a seat in the living room; while Mellie and I chat."_

 _Hearing his tone, alerts all of them. But Karen and Olivia don't hesitate to leave the room. Leaving Mellie to fin for herself. As soon as he's sure they're out of ear shot; he looks at Mellie, and while she tries to look calm. She's feeling nervous._

 _He faces her and says, "You know. You have a lot of fucking nerve strolling into this house, trying to shame Liv for being what you've never been to our kids." Mellie's nervousness pauses as she scoffs, "Oh my God. No you're not defending your whore, to me and claiming her to be a better mother than I am to our children! I won't stand for that Fitzgerald!"_

 _Fitz angrily says, "Damn you Mellie! You will not address the woman I love, the woman our daughter called when she needed help the most as a whore. You will show her some respect Mellie, and I won't ask you again. Because the last time I checked; there's nothing more whorish than being caught on your knees servicing another man, with your kids down the fucking hallway!"_

 _Mellie bitterly yells, "Go to hell damn you!" Fitz responds, "Being married to you for 25 years. Trust me, I've already been there. And I'm not going back. Now, you listen to me. And listen good. Regardless of what you think of Liv. She's done everything possible to encourage Karen to talk to you. To let you be her mother. And the thanks she gets is you trying to trash her in front of Karen and beyond. In the past I've sat by and listened to you go after Liv in my presence. Something, I regret to this day. But I will be dammed if I let you continue this ridiculous, childish name calling bullshit any longer, especially not in front of the kids. And if you can't meet that requirement. Then I suggest you leave now. Because that's a rule I'm not budging on. Do you understand?"_

 _Fueled with anger, she replies, "I'm not a fucking child Fitzgerald. You will not talk to me this way!" Fitz responds, "You're right. You're not a child. But you are acting like one. So try growing the fuck up and get the stick out of your ass. About me thwarting your plan to ruin our Christmas holiday, by crashing our weekend." Mellie replies, "Screw you and your holiday, with your make shift family. Did you sit around and tell stories about how you hid assets from me in the divorce? I'm sure you all got a big laugh out of that!"_

 _To both of their surprises Olivia's voice rings out as she says, "That's a good one. But if you're going to tell a story; I say at least tell the truth. I like the one about the ambitious debutant. Who 25 years ago allowed herself to be sold by her father as a political wife, in an effort to spring board her own political career, and increase his business revenues. While in the interim she goes on to carry on an affair with the purchaser, who happens to be the father in law of her political husband. Only claiming he raped her, to avoid the embarrassment of being pregnant, and not know which Grant was the father of the unborn child. It's a doozy, don't you think?"_

 _Angrier than a bunch of hornets attacking prey, Mellie walks toward Olivia as if she's about to take a swing at her, and Fitz steps between them, as she says, "You bitch, I oughta…!" Olivia replies, "You oughta stop right where you are, before you find yourself needing medical attention. And I need bail money!" The look on Olivia's face, in conjunction with her words stop Mellie cold._

 _Even Fitz looks at Olivia differently in the moment. Her voice, her demeanor. It's all new to him. Mellie is also taken aback swallows hard, and Olivia sees fear creep into her eyes and says, "Now, you hear this Mellie. What's about to happen next. Is you're going to go visit with your daughter, who's waiting to speak with you. And you're going to show her nothing but love and respect, as she shares her feelings. Then, when all is said and done; you're going to get the fuck out of this house!"_

 _Mellie replies, "Excuse me?" Olivia responds, "You heard me! This is a new day Mellie. And I need you to accept the fact that nobody is going to listen to your delusional ass, singing a bullshit sad song about your fake ass marriage being wrecked. When we both know your marriage was long over before I showed up, and to be honest before the damn vows were exchanged. Given your inappropriate relations with Big Gerry before and after the wedding! Ergo, that ship has sailed, and everybody knows it. So get the fuck over it, and move on. God knows we all have."_


	17. Chapter 17

_Mellie is flustered beyond belief, as she gestures to move closer to Olivia as she responds, "How dare you…" Olivia squares up to her as she replies, "Take one more step Mellie, I'm begging you to." Seeing that Olivia wasn't remotely kidding; Mellie replies, "To hell with this. Where's my daughter?"_

 _Olivia responds, "She's in the living room." As Mellie walks past Olivia, making sure she doesn't touch her. Olivia says, "And Mellie." She replies, "What?" Olivia says, "I suggest you gather yourself before speaking to her. Being careful not to mention this exchange to her. And in fact, not ever putting her in a position to defend myself or Fitz again. Because if you upset her in anyway, I promise you'll regret it!" Her tone left nothing to the imagination, and despite how upset she was. Mellie couldn't hide how afraid she was of Olivia in that moment as she stormed out the room._

 _With her gone, Olivia turns toward Fitz and he's speechless. He's looking at the woman he loves more than his next breath, and he is absolutely mystified. She sees him looking at her and she doesn't know what to say to him. So she just says, "Say something Fitz." He walks over to her and takes her into his arms, as he says, "That was hot as fuck!" She sees a smile spread across his face and it instantly lightens her stress, as he kisses her deeply._

 _The kiss erases her anger, and she melts into him. When the kiss breaks, she says, "I'm sorry you had to witness that." He replies, "I'm not." She shakes her head at him and he pecks her lips. She takes a breath and says, "I went hard huh?" He nods as he says, "Damn right you did. And I loved every minute of it. Because it was true Liv. Every word. Don't beat yourself up about it. She deserved to hear that and more. You've endured her bullshit for far too long." She takes a breath and says, "Thanks babe." He replies, "You're welcome."_

 _They hug for a while longer, and he says, "Do you think we should check on Karen?" She responds, "yeah, let's make sure her mother is behaving." Fitz replies, "if not I'm game for letting you finish her off." They both smile as he kisses her hand and they head to check on Karen._

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Liv is sitting at her desk working; she's trying to finish up for the day, and head home. It's been a trying week, since New Year's Eve. After having such an amazing holiday with her love, she's dying from lack of relations. And a little romance, peace, and quiet, is just what she needs to rejuvenate herself. Her attention breaks, as her phone buzzes, and she looks down to see a text from him, which says, "I can't wait to see you tonight."

She smiles at the text, as she replies, "I can't wait to see you either. Tell Putin, you're a busy man, and have something pressing you need to take care of tonight." He replies, "Pressing is right. I just hope you can handle it." She sinfully responds, "Oh, I will handle it. Or die trying! LOL"

Her reply even makes her giggle, as she hits send, and he smiles and laughs as he replies, "LOL, I love you." She grins as she replies, "Love you too. Don't be late." He smiles as he responds, "I won't be. Bye." She replies, "Bye."

As she settles back into the reality of being at work, it's difficult to wipe the grin off of her face. Realizing she's got him stuck in her head, she looks at her watch and sees it's almost quitting time anyway. So her mind shifts to their upcoming evening together.

But just before she gets the details figured out, a knock on her door interrupts her thoughts. She looks up at the open door frame and hears a cheery, "Special delivery!" She smiles as Quinn walks in with a grin on her face, carrying the most beautiful tulips she's ever seen.

Liv sits back in her chair taking in the beauty of the bouquet she's carrying. As Quinn sits them on the corner of her desk she smiles at her as she says, "Thank you Quinn. Is there a card?" Quinn looks at her as she replies, "Of course there is. But is there any wonder as to who the flowers are from?" Olivia instantly grins as she says, "Not really. But I still want to read the card, nosey Rosie."

They share a laugh as Quinn hands her the card, and before she opens it. She sees Quinn still standing in front of her as if there's something she needs to say. So she asks, "Quinn, is there something wrong?"

Quinn takes a breath as she says, "No. Nothing's wrong Liv. I just want to say it's great to see you so happy. Happiness looks good on you." Olivia affectionately replies, "Thank you Quinn. I appreciate that; happiness feels good too."

Quinn smiles as she responds, "It's good to see you and Fitz are able to reconnect after everything going on with Karen and let's not forget Mellie." Olivia sighs as she replies, "Yes. I know. It hasn't been easy at all. But luckily Karen is doing better and her friend Ericka, has made a full recovery. So we really couldn't ask for a better outcome, given the circumstances."

Quinn nods in agreement as she says, "Yeah, Ericka is a very lucky girl for sure. It says a lot that Karen called you for help Liv. If she hadn't, I don't know that Ericka would've made it." Olivia nods as she says, "I know, it's pretty scary to think about what the alternative outcome could've been. But honestly, if it wasn't for you and Huck's quick response. This could've played out very differently too. So you two also deserve a round of thanks for your part in this situation. Thanks again for doing what you do best, at handling whatever I throw at you."

Quinn smiles with pride as she replies, "You're welcome Liv. It's what we do. Helping those who need it, is the right thing to do." Olivia smiles as she says, "Agreed!" Their moment ends when Quinn's phone buzzes. As she looks at her phone she says, "Oh, I Gotta go. Huck's texting the intel for the Barton case."

Olivia responds, "Isn't Marcus helping you?" Quinn replies, "No. He's doing surveillance with Charlie, on the Higgs case." Olivia almost forgot how busy they've been and how badly they're stretched to the max right now. Times like these she really misses Abby, Stephen, and Harrison. She then remembers the three candidates that Huck approved she still needs to review, and hire.

Life has truly changed. Her thoughts halt as Quinn asks, "Liv. Are you okay?" Olivia smiles as she responds, "I'm sorry. Yes, I am fine. Thanks. Just a lot on my mind. I'm sorry about being short-handed. I am going to take care of that soon. I promise." Quinn looks at her as she says, "No worries Liv. We do our best work when we are under pressure. Besides, this job isn't for everybody. So we understand it takes time to find the right fit."

Olivia appreciates her understanding, and says, "Thanks for that Quinn." Quinn smiles and nods as she replies, "Sure thing. Are you on your way out?" She responds, "Yes. I am leaving out now. So you all can brief me tomorrow afternoon on both cases." Quinn replies while reading the text from Huck, as she walks out the door, saying "Okay. Goodnight." Liv replies, "Good night."

Olivia takes a breath as she stands up. She grabs her purse and keys, and the folders of the candidates and heads out the door. She knows she'll have a few hours to poor over the files before Fitz arrives. Therefore she can make use of her time as she waits for him, after she gets ready for their evening. They really need this, after the week they've had.

As Fitz finishes his meeting with Cyrus, regarding the upcoming conference call they have in a few hours, with Putin. There's a knock on the door, and Fitz says, "Come in." The door swings open, and Abby steps inside. She says, "Mr. President, I just wanted to advise, we are clear on all fronts press wise, with the issue concerning Karen."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Good. So there's no connection between Karen and Erica that can be found correct?" Abby responds, "Correct sir. In fact, we had Ericka at the hospital, under an assumed name and her parents signed the confidentiality forms I drew up. So, officially, this has been handled."


	18. Chapter 18

_Cyrus screams in his head, as her words float through the air. He immediately jumps in, when he sees the look on Fitz's face. Revealing he had no idea such documents were given to the parents._

 _Not sure if Abby would throw him under the bus for instructing her to have the agreements signed. He nervously says, "Thanks Red. That'll be all." Initially, Abby doesn't understand why Cyrus is being so quick to dismiss her. Until she sees the expression on Fitz's face._

 _She isn't sure what to do now. Or what to say. But she'd rather disappear in this moment. If she could. However, her legs don't work and apparently her voice has disappeared too. Because she can't speak. It's like time is frozen._

 _The air of silence and tension suddenly breaks, as Fitz firmly asks, "Abby, who do you work for?" She sees the simmering anger in his eyes, and finally finds the words after she gulps, and quietly says, "I work for you sir, and the Whitehouse." He leans forward in his seat, as he asks, "Really? Because I don't recall asking you to have the Walker's sign any documents. But yet, that's what you did. So can you explain why that happened?"_

 _Abby almost feels nauseous, she's sweating, and nervous, and feels her heart beating a mile a minute. Why wasn't it till now that she realized taking Cyrus' advice without clearing the action with Fitz, was probably a bad idea?"_

 _Not wanting to pass out, and seeing that Cyrus was remaining mute, during the contact. Completely leaving her out to dry. She takes a breath, and decides to take responsibility for her actions as she replies, "Sir, I apologize for not speaking with you before making that decision. I know it was unauthorized. But I felt it was a necessary precaution, in light of the sensitivity of the matter. We can't afford to have Karen involved in a scandal like this. She and Ericka have both been through enough, with this youthful indiscretion. This shouldn't follow them around for the rest of their lives publicly."_

 _Seeing that Abby isn't looking to hang him out to dry. Finally Cyrus chimes in as he says, "I have to agree with Abby sir. The political fallout from this from your peers, and the press would be devastating for this administration. The talking heads would have a field day linking this situation to Karen coming from a broken home, and you publically being involved with Liv. Not to mention the negative press Mellie would receive, which would undoubtedly affect her bid for political promise. So by all accounts, its' a win, win for all parties involved."_

 _After hearing Cyrus' response. Fitz thinks about what he's heard from him, and Abby. Despite his dislike for this being handled without his knowledge. He has to agree, that it was a smart action to take. It was a good judgment call. Remembering that as part of the divorce decree that he promised to help Mellie with her political career, by staying away from negative press. The action although not sanctioned by him keeps him in line with that promise._

So he manages to count down in his head to calm himself, before responding. He needs to make his point, but doing so in a calm manner. After standing up, and placing his hands in his pockets, a posture Cyrus knows all too well. Fitz walks to the front of his desk, where he stands before both of them, looing them in the eyes. The tension level has risen to the highest level, and neither Abby or Cyrus, are saying a word.

After finding a the words to convey his message. He calmly and authoritatively says, "Abby, you were right to think of the big picture here. By having the non-disclosure agreements signed. But, let me make one thing clear to both of you. You work for me, not the other way around. So if there's anything that needs to be done, even if it's for the greater good. I will be made aware of it, before it's implemented. Is that crystal clear for you?"

His response is controlled and firm; both Abby and Cyrus respond in unison, "Yes sir." Fitz nods as he says, "Very well. Now you both can go. Cyrus, I will be meeting you in the sit room in a half hour for the conference call, with China." Cyrus nods as he says, "Yes Sir." As he turns to walk out with Abby. Fitz's phone buzzes. And as he reads Liv's text. Thanking him for the flowers, making him smile.

He almost forgets what else he was going to say, until he hears the door open. Then sees Cyrus and Abby exiting, with Cyrus the last to walk out. Quickly, he says, "Oh, and Cyrus?" Cyrus stops and looks at him as he responds, "Yes." Fitz looks up from his phone, and locks eyes with him as he says, "The next time you go behind my back and tell Abby to do something, without talking to me first. That has the potential to negatively affect this administration. You and I will have a different conversation, of the exiting interview variety. Do you understand?"

Abby, standing in the hall. Hears him and wants to smile. Because the look on Cyrus' face is priceless. She had no idea Fitz knew this wasn't her idea. And she felt great satisfaction hearing Cyrus be reprimanded for his actions.

In response to Fitz's directive, Cyrus clears his throat with embarrassment being ever present, as he says, "Yes. I understand sir. My apologies." Fitz smartly responds, "Cyrus we both know that's how you operate. So I don't want an apology. I just want your cooperation. Long gone are the days of it being easier to ask for forgiveness, than permission. So take notice it's a new day in this administration, and either you're on board. Or you're gone." Cyrus nods as he says, "Understood Mr. President." Fitz appreciates his reply, and says, "See you in a few minutes." Cyrus nods as Fitz has a seat as his desk, and Cyrus closes the door behind him and Abby.

As Abby walks to her office, and Cyrus walks toward the sit room. Abby walks behind him, hearing him grumbling under his breath. Happily she turns to go into her office as they round the corner. Realizing they are away from the Oval. Cyrus stops and turns to her as he angrily says, "Thanks for the support in there Red. I guess I see where we stand, now."

Abby quickly replies, "Cyrus, you can blame me for the ass chewing you got if it makes you feel better. But the reality is, you deserved everything he said to you. You thought you could outsmart him, and you failed. So don't try to make this about me. Because this is about your history of going off the reservation, and doing things behind his back. Only to get caught later, with little reprieve being able to be offered after the fact. This my friend is your fault, not mine. But nice try, go sell that woe is me bullshit to someone who's buying. Because that's not me!"

He grows angrier in the wake of her words. As he turns away from her, and walks down the hall, before saying, "Go to hell Red!" Abby opens her office door, with a smirk on her face, as she yells, "No thanks. You've got that trip booked as a single, one way trip for yourself. But thanks for the offer." She laughs as she watches his angry march down the hall, and hears the door slam to the sit room.

Happy at how that turned out; Abby walks into her office, closing the door behind her, and laughing as she puts down her clipboard, and sits on the couch. She's feeling the urge to talk to someone, who'd appreciate the moment. So she picks up the phone and makes a call.

As Olivia relaxes on the couch after prepping for tonight's dinner and chilling the wine. She grabs the file of one of the candidates for hire. As she begins to read over the background information. Her phone rings. She looks at the caller id and smiles, as she says, "Hello there lady." Abby excitedly replies, "Hello there yourself!" Olivia instantly knows that something is up, by her tone. So she asks, "What's got you over the moon right now? Did Leo come by to give you a quickie?"

Abby giggles as she replies, "I wish. No he's still in Wisconsin till tomorrow." Olivia responds, "Ah, yes I forgot about that. So what's got you going if its not your new boo thang?" Abby chuckles again as she breaks down the story of what transpired in the oval and in the hallway. In the end, Olivia laughs too when she hears Cyrus' reaction. She knows all too well how badly he hates losing. And the idea of her man taking him down a peg or two, makes her proud.

As their laughter settles, Olivia shakes her head thinking about what she knows, concerning Fitz's investigation into Cyrus, and says, "Well, that's what Cyrus gets for trying to be sneaky. If he's smart he will heed Fitz's warning. Things are definitely changing with him. And he'd do good to take notice if he wants to remain employed." Abby agrees as she says, "I think you're right Liv. I've never seen him that way before. Fitz was quite presidential; it was very sobering."

Olivia smiles picturing her man unapologetically putting Cyrus on notice. She loves it when he's amped up. In fact, there's nothing sexier than his furrowed brow, and pursed lips as his face reddens from the coursing blood flow, and a slight hint of perspiration appears on his forehead, as his muscles tighten, and his veins begin to pop. Unconsciously, she licks her lips, as she pictures him in full rage mode.

But her thoughts are interrupted by Abby's voice. As she asks, "Liv, are you there?" She wakes herself from her trance, snapping back to reality as she replies, "Yes. I'm here. Sorry, I am looking over some candidates for hire." Abby responds, "Oh, looking to replace me huh?" She smiles as she says, "I could never replace you Abs. You know that. But it's clear with us being down three people. We have to do something. Quinn, Huck, and Marcus are strapped tight. As of late, I've had to enlist the services of Charlie."

Abby gasps, "Liv, are you sure that's a good idea?" Olivia replies, "No. Not really. But I am limited in choices. The one good thing is Huck has his eyes on him. So if he breathes wrong; I am sure he'll take care of him." Abby nods as she says, "Ain't that the truth? But what about his connection to your father?"

Olivia takes a breath: Abby hears her and says, "Liv I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." Olivia replies, "No. It's okay Abs. Unfortunately, my father does always have a hold on people. Nobody knows that better than me." Abby, full of guilt for mentioning Rowan says, "Liv, you're not your father. And you're not your mother. You are the exact opposite of them. And you're not responsible for their behavior."

She hears her friend's reassuring words. But she has to admit the truth out loud. As shed says, "I'm not my parents Abby. But the reality is. I am their daughter. Biologically, they're my blood. And I have to accept that fact. Denying it doesn't make things any better. And acting like it doesn't matter is unrealistic." Abby nods as she says, "I know Liv. But I don't want you to blame yourself for their actions. They've both caused so much havoc in your life. Especially Rowan.

Instantly, Olivia reflects on the details of all that's happened from the moment she and Fitz went public, to now, and she says, "Looking back over everything Abs. I'm just grateful Fitz has forgiven me for all the chaos I've brought to his life. I don't know how he always does it. But he continues to love me inspite of all the drama that surrounds him being with me. And I don't know that I will ever be able to thank him for loving me this much."

Abby grins as she says, "He sees how special you are Liv. And while it's amazing that he does love you so much. It's important that you realize you deserve his love. You both have gone through hell to get here, and this my friend, is you and him finally getting your just desserts." Olivia appreciates her kindness and says, "Thanks Abs. I am accepting his love more and more every day. Things are really changing for us." Abby replies, "Uhm, when your man buys you a 110,000 dollar vehicle. I'd say so." Olivia jokingly says, "Shut up. Abs. It's not about the truck." They laugh together, and Abby says, "I know girl. I just couldn't resist bringing that up again. That was a very Merry Christmas indeed!" Olivia beams as she says, "I have to admit; it's a sweet ride. And I appreciate him for getting it for me."

Abby nods as she says, "As you should. So what are you doing to ensure the good times keep rolling for you two?" Just then, Olivia's timer goes off for the marinade for the chicken. So she gets up to turn it off, as she slides the chicken in the oven, and she says, "Good of you to ask. Tonight, we are having dinner at my place." Abby replies, "Yes honey. Home cooked meals are a great trick of the trade, that can't be denied." Olivia chuckles at her response and says, "Yes I have to agree. It's underrated for sure. I love cooking for him. It's all about quality time. After this week, we surely need it."

Abby kicks off her shoes and gets comfortable on her couch, seeing that quitting time is right around the corner, and says, "I agree. It's been hectic for us here. Making sure the situation with Karen stays quiet. Among other things." Olivia replies, "Yes. The incident with Karen has been a major stressor. Thank God it's blowing over. And Ericka is alright."

As Olivia sets a new time for the chicken to cook. Before going to relax in the living room. Abby says, "Agreed. They both dodged a bullet there. I just hope she understands how serious this was, how lucky she is." Olivia nods as she says, "I think she gets it. After Fitz and I talked to her; she seems to understand things better. When we had dinner last night as a family. She appeared to be in great spirits. So she's recovering nicely."


	19. Chapter 19

Abby inquisitively asks, "A family dinner, huh?" Liv hears the quirk in her voice, and almost spits out her bottled water she's sipping on. As she laughs at her response. Abby realizes how she sounds and says, "Sorry Liv. It's just that I've never heard you say thinks like family dinner before." Olivia replies, "I know Abs. Like I said. Things are different for us as a whole. Not just between me and Fitz. I may not be his wife yet. Or his fiancé. But we're a family regardless of my title, and that's how I feel."

Abby smiles at her reply, jokingly says, "Okay, who are you? And what have you done with Liv?" Olivia and Abby both chuckle. And when the laughter settles, "I know it's a lot to take in. I didn't think I'd ever get here myself. But I am, and I can't say a bad word about it. I want to be a family with Fitz, and the kids, living together as one. The idea of it all gives me great joy."

Abby nods as she says, "And it's joy you deserve for sure. But what about hurricane Mellie?" Olivia responds, "Since our last conversation; she's been more like cloudy skies Mellie." Abby laughs as she says, "Way to let that Bronx girl attitude loose honey. I would've died seeing her reaction." Olivia responds, "I know. I can't lie. I didn't hold back Abs and it felt good. But, I will do a better job of controlling myself going forward. I can't let her throw me off my game; I have to set an example for the kids."

Abby says, "I commend you for your maturity Liv. Because I don't know if I'd be able to do it. She's a nasty trick, and deserves to be treated the way she treats others." Olivia replies, "I can't say I disagree with you. But, at the same time. I can't allow her to take me out of character. You know. I have to be responsible for my behavior." Abby nods as she says, "Understood. Plus at the end of the day. You have more to lose than she ever could." Olivia responds, "Exactly. Anyway, it's getting late mama. Aren't you due to be leaving the office?"

Abby looks at her watch and says, "Yes. I am. I didn't realize it was this late. That hour flew by. I'd better go. I still have a few reports to prep before I go." Olivia responds, "Good deal. I will talk to you later hon." Abby responds, "Okay. Love you Livy." Olivia replies, "Love you too Abs. Take care."

When the call ends Olivia sits back on the couch thinking about her conversation with Abby. She really does feel closer to Fitz and the kids lately. No doubt their Christmas adventure solidified their commitment to one another. And she can't stop thinking about it. Too bad Cyrus didn't allow the Christmas spirit to change his heart, post-holiday. She looks over at the group photo of all of them this past Christmas, and wishes it could be this way always. But she knows, given what they suspect about Cyrus so far, this will likely be the last Merry Christmas they'll have as a group.

After Fitz clears his desk in an effort to head out to Olivia's. He claims his overnight bag from the couch, and walks out the door. As he closes the door behind him; he sees Mellie rounding the corner, as if she is coming to see him. He wants to run in the opposite direction; but it's too late. She sees him, and she's walking toward him. Knowing his lady is waiting for him, allows him the fortitude to be calm.

However, his thoughts of Olivia are interrupted by the sound of screeching nails across a chalk board, otherwise known as Mellie's voice. She invades his space as she says, "Hello Fitzgerald. I was just coming to see you." He steps back, putting space between them, as he asks, "And why is that?" She surveys his casual attire, and the expression on his face before responding. She then says, "Are you going somewhere this evening? I saw two limos and a motorcade outside when I arrived." Fitz sighs, and ignores her inquiry into his plans as he asks, "Mellie. Why did you want to see me?" She hears the irritation in his voice and says, "I was hoping to get an update on the incident with Karen." Fitz replies, "It's been taken care of Mellie. The Walker's signed a NA, and there's nothing linking Karen or Ericka to that hotel room. So barring some out of the ordinary mishap; that situation will not see the light of day.´

Mellie responds, "So it's been handled, huh?" Fitz replies, "Yes. It has. So, if there's nothing else. I'd like to bid you good night." Mellie responds, "Okay. But you forgot to mention where you are off to." He looks at her squarely, as he says, no. I didn't Mellie. Again, good night." He leaves her standing in the hallway, and he's led to the waiting care by secret service."

When he gets into the car, he takes a breath and takes his phone out of his pocket. He takes note that the tracking devices he had put into all of Karen's devices, and Teddy's are active. This will be his back up plan, in case Mellie decides to let Karen run wild again unsupervised.

As he puts his phone away, he sits back in the seat. Only to be interrupted by Mark, who says, "Sir. The plan is now going into effect." Fitz nods as he says, "Good. It's time to get this over with. Once and for all. Is everyone in position?" Mark replies, "Yes sir." Fitz says, "Then let's do this gentlemen." Mark nods and as he radios to the backups; the car pulls off. Fitz settles with the fact that after tonight he and Olivia will be one step closer to clearing another looming hurdle standing in their path.

 ** _Olivia's Apartment_**

Olivia finishes up her last minute touches; she checks off the list of essentials. Dinner is done. She has the chicken warming in the oven. And the table is set. Mood music is set to play, as soon as he arrives, and the candles are lit. Her landscaping is done, and she has her hair pulled back, like he likes it. With her natural curls showing, and wearing just lip gloss. Lastly, she slips on a red strapless top, with a matching short red skirt and red heels. And she's wearing the black French lace thing and bra set, he purchased for her last Valentine's day.

She gives herself a once over in the mirror and smiles at her reflection, as she checks herself out. Turning to view her backside, she is pleased to see adding 200 squats a day has really made a difference in her physique. She smiles thinking of how much more Fitz has also enjoyed her expanding asset, and she considers how this skirt accentuates her new set of curves.

As her mind shifts to her love. Who she knows is on his way, according to his last text. She's interrupted by her phone ringing. She looks at the phone and answers it. Despite seeing it's from a blocked number. She stands in her hallway, as she presses the speaker button and says,, "Hello." The voice says, "Hello Liv. Do you miss me yet?" The smile she was once sporting fades immediately, and the color drains from her face.

She instantly looks at the clock, and sees Fitz should be arriving any minute. And she knows he's going to use his key. She's not sure of what to do, or what to say. She told him she was done with Jake. But now, with him calling her. How will it look?

Her heart is pounding, and she's starting to sweat. She manages to speak, as she asks, "what do you want Jake?" An evil laugh flows through the phone as he says, "Deflecting huh? I guess I'll take that as a yes, you miss me." Feeling a sense of anger rising, she says, "Jake, I don't know what kind of sick game you think you're playing here. But I told you I was done. So stop calling me!

Jake replies. "Or wat Liv?" Your boyfriend can't help you. Right now he's the one who needs help." She instantly feels a sense of uneasiness when she realizes it's past 8pm, and Fitz hasn't arrived yet." Frantically, she yells, "What have you done? Jake I swear to God if…" He cuts her off as he says, "Save your breath Liv. What's done is done. Turn on the TV and you'll see just how badly things can go, when you cross me. And get ready, because I'm coming after you next."

Olivia turns on the television and there's news coverage of an accident. She drops the phone as soon as she sees a limo with the presidential seal on it, wrecked beyond recognition. The image causes her to be in so much pain, that she can't bear it. She screams out, as she falls to the floor in disbelief.

 ** _Thanks for reading my fan fiction tale. What did you all think of the Olitz Christmas? Looks like they are moving closer toward their ultimate goal huh? Nothing beats Christmas in Vermont. Perhaps even Cyrus now sees the point of their struggle. When it's true love, it's worth it. Also what did you all think of how they handled Karen's incident? Olivia appears to be moving into the step mom role without missing a beat. Much to Mellie's chagrin though, as always. I'm thinking Mellie now knows Olivia is about that life, but she's not. I loved writing that scene between them. I've long since wished Olivia said something similar to Mellie on the show. But we all know that's not going to happen. Anyway, I can't wait to read your responses._**

 ** _In the next installment we find out more about the conversation between Olivia and Jake, and we find out the details surrounding the accident. Additionally, Olivia finds out more than she ever wanted to know about Cyrus. You think you know somebody, right? Join me next time for the continuation of The Path to Vermont._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you for joining me for another installment. I know many of you were happy about Olivia's reaction to Mellie. About time she stood up to her; which is why I wrote that scene in that way. Many of you loved how Olivia and Fitz parented Karen, I enjoyed writing that scene too. Looks like Olivia is slowly but surely becoming more and more committed to their path to Vermont huh? Let's see how it all unfolds, we left Olivia in a very dark place last installment. Here we go!_**

As Olivia lies on the floor shoeless, and distraught over what she just saw on the screen. Her brain scrambles to make sense of what her heart refuses to believe. Tears flow from her eyes, like a river. And the wailing sound that fills the air, she doesn't recognize is coming from her. It takes several minutes before she realizes she's the one making all the noise. As she lies in a fetal position sweating, shaking, and unable to father herself or her thoughts. She remembers the last time she felt this way. The memories of Fitz lying on that gurney with a bullet in his head, being wheeled into surgery fills her mind.

As she closes her eyes rocking back and forth in worry, panic, and despair. She thinks about the pain she felt in her heart back then. She clutches her chest as she feels her heart racing, and she's struggling to catch her breath. As she recalls every aspect of that night.

She sees herself in his closet, gripping his Navy sweatshirt close to her chest. She thought then as she does now; that he was being taken from her. The idea behind this unwavering feeling causes her eyes to sting, as she cries painful tears.

She shakes her head as she sobs remembering not only the shooting. But planning his funeral, and how hard that was for her. Her heart broke every day, thinking that he was gone. But in the end, he battled back to become well. He came back to her, and every since that day; he's told her time and time again, that she was his reason for him coming back. Her love for him brought him back from the brink of death. He felt her with him. He felt her holding him, as she laid next to him in his hospital bed.

Suddenly, as the idea of him again being gone, takes over her body. She feels the knot that was once in her stomach, moving up to her chest. The pain she's feeling feels so real; it feels like her heart is going to explode. She can't take it. She begins to scream, "no, no, not like this.. God please not like this. You can't take him from me. Pleases God."

Tears blurring her vision, she looks at the television screen, and still sees the coverage. She throws the remote out of anger. She can't process what she's seeing. She then sees her phone on the floor. She grabs it, remembering Jake was on the phone. But despite the line being open. No one is on the phone.

She hears screams in the background, but she can't make out what's being said. There's mumbling, scrambling, and struggling, and then the line goes dead. Unsure of what she has just heard, and still distraught. She throws the phone too, shattering it against the wall.

Still crying, and upset. Her mind is now racing, and then a thought pops into her head. She says out loud.  
"It's all my fault. Fitz is.,, because of me." She feels an overwhelming sense of pain in her chest, and breathing has become more difficult for her.

She can't catch her breath and she can't stop crying. In her head she accepts that something is wrong. But she doesn't know what to do and more panic ensues. Completely overtaking her. She goes from feeling everything, to feeling nothing.

As Fitz rides to Olivia's apartment; he gets confirmation via text, that the apprehension was a success. The news makes him smile. He feels like this is the beginning of him and Liv turning the corner freely, without obstruction from likely sources.

However, his happiness is short lived when he gets another text advising they were unable to keep the accident from the press. But they are already working on a spin story. And they've notified the kids and Mellie that he's okay. So things are under control. Initially, he's relieved to hear that the kids aren't unnecessarily worried.

But when he realizes that Olivia isn't aware of what's going on, and tries to call her. But gets no answer. Despite calling several times. He gets worried, and upset that he can't reach her. Why did he allow her to talk him into not having her detail tonight? He asks himself.

In the midst of worrying about her; he feels the car stop and realizes he's outside her building. He wants to jump out of the car. But he knows security protocols warrant him staying put, until secret service opens the door. While he waits, he tries to call her again and again he gets voicemail. "Fuck!" he says out loud.

When the door opens Fitz jumps out of the car and he's escorted into the building. Because of his concern for her. He fills the secret service in on the way up. Upon hearing him out, Mark says, "Sir, in light of what you're saying. We need to enter the residence before you. To make sure everything is okay."

As they step into the elevator, Fitz replies, "You can come in with me. But not before me." Mark responds, "Sir, we have to follow protocol. You know we have to search the premises, if it's believed possible danger is looming. It's a matter of national security."

While Fitz hears him, and understands what he's saying. He doesn't care about the nature of his reply. He only cares about Olivia, and her safety. Making sure she's okay is paramount. Mark sees that Fitz heard him, but knows by the look on his face it doesn't mean anything. As they reach the floor, Mark says, "Sir I need you to let me and the agents do our jobs." As they step off the elevator Fitz still says nothing. Instead, he makes a beeline for the door.

Using his key he opens the door and the team of agents give chase after him, as Fitz urgently enters the apartment. Once inside, they instantly notice the romantic table setting, as well as the smell of food cooking. He yells out for Liv, and he doesn't hear anything. His heart races, and as he runs through the apartment. Followed by secret service, as they search every room.

Fitz goes to her bedroom managing to arrive there before the secret service agents. The door is closed, and he rushes inside, to see her on the floor. He immediately goes to her and screams, "My God! Livy, Livy baby, I'm here."

Olivia feels like she's in a dreamlike state, and unsure of what's going on around her. Until she hears someone calling her name. Although she hears the voice. At first, she's unable to move or speak, she's not even sure if it's real. But then, she feels a hand on her face. She's not certain at first; but then she realizes someone is touching her.

Unable to recognize what's going on. She remembers Jakes last words to her. He said "I'm coming for you next." Fear takes over, and she reacts thinking it's him. As she screams at the top of her lungs, and swings her arms, fighting off the person touching her.

She gives it all she's got. Continuing to struggle and fight. Until the familiarity of the voice and the scent syncs in. She instantly stops fighting and manages to open her eyes looking into the purest blue eyes looking back at her.

With shock and disbelief, she cries as she says, "Fitz, Fitz, is that really you?" He lovingly strokes her face, as he holds her close, and says, "Yes baby. It's me." Overcome by the moment, she grabs him tight, and begins to cry again uncontrollably.

His heart breaks as he surveys her condition. She's shaking and crying uncontrollably, as she mumbles something. He can't hear it, because her face is planted into his chest, and she's got her arms locked around him gripping onto him for dear life.

Wanting to comfort her, he protectively and carefully scoops her up from the floor, and holds her in his arms. As secret service looks on from the doorway. One of the agents asks, Sir, do you want me to call Dr. Baker?" He looks at him and mouths no, not right now. Then motions for him to leave them alone. The agent nods and closes the door, allowing them to have privacy.

Filled both with worry and relief that he got to her; Fitz cradles her and kisses the top of her head, as he sits down on the bed, with her still in his arms. He wants to take a looks at her; but she hasn't loosened her grip on him. Concerned more could be wrong than just her emotional upheaval. He worriedly and visually searches her body. But he can't get a clear view of her, due to the darkness of the room, and her unrelenting grip on him.

In a caring and loving tone, he asks, "Are you physically hurt Livy?" She doesn't respond immediately. There's a pause as she tries to process what he's asking her. Her mind is so jumbled that she can't really remember what's going on with her right away. He sees her struggling to respond, and he sees the anxiety in her body language. So he holds her closer, kissing the top of her head again, as he strokes her back, and whisper in her ear, "You're safe Livy. Just breathe baby. I am here to take care of you."

His words begin to calm her down: he feels the tension in her body begin to lessen, and he sees her tears slow. As he hears her sniffling, he reaches over and grabs a tissue for her., from the nightstand. A few minutes pass, and he starts to feel her breathing even out. The tension level in her body drops lower too, and her grip on him also reduces.

The silence around them breaks as she tries to answer his question, She thinks she's got a grip on herself. But then thoughts of him being hurt or worse, fill her head again, and she says, "Fitz, I thought you were…" She can't say the words. And he can't bear to press her any further.

Compassionately, he rubs her back slowly. As he says, "Shhh, I'm here now. It's okay. I've got you. And I'm not going anywhere." His assuring sweet voice begins to calm her, once again, as she still holds him tight, allowing for no space between them, and he holds her in return, without complaint.

His heart breaks for her. He hates that she is this afraid, and upset. He should've told her about the surveillance on Jake. If he had, this wouldn't be happening, he thinks to himself. Guilt begins to creep into his mind. As he holds her, hoping she gets past this sooner than later. So he can talk to her, and explain his reasoning. Just let her be okay, he thinks to himself.

After several minutes more of quiet; Olivia releases more anguish. Fitz continues to hold her, until her cries are now nonexistent. And her breathing completely settles. Feeling like she's finally relaxed enough for them to change positions. He attempts to lay her down, so he can lye next to her. But as soon as he shifts her body in his lap. Her eyes pop open, and her body tenses, and she tightens her grip on him, as she loudly screams, "No! No!" Before he can respond, the bedroom door opens, and a secret service agent is standing in front of them.

The sudden move causes both Olivia and Fitz to jump, as Olivia almost jumps out of her skin, and Fitz angrily yells, "What in the hell are you doing?" Get out of here!" The agent replies, "I'm sorry sir. I heard yelling, and I thought.."


	21. Chapter 21

Fitz sternly interjects, "Damn it! I don't care what you heard! Or what you thought! I said get the hell out, and don't come back in here, unless I call you! The young agent is embarrassed, as he backs out of the room, and closes the door behind him. Once alone again with her. Fitz looks down at her, as he holds her in his arms. He sees the tears and fear filling her eyes. She's terrified, and it kills him. He hasn't seen her this afraid since she was rescued from her kidnapers, and it angers him that she's in this much of an emotional upheaval. Again he thinks, "Damn, why didn't I warn her?"

He continues to comfort her, as he whispers, "I'm sorry Livy. I'm so sorry. It's just you and me now." She nods as she says, "Don't ever let me go." He sweetly replies, "Never baby." She feels the sincerity and compassion in his embrace, and hears it in his voice, as he kisses her sweetly. Then she puts her head back into his chest. He hears her breathing increase, as she begins to cry again, and he rubs her back until her tears slow down again. He soothes her fore several minutes, rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth in his arms. Knows that this is the only thing he can do to keep her stable.

For her, his embrace is the ultimate stabilizer. She settles down within minutes, and he feels her breathing level out again. He wants to lay her down, so she is more comfortable. But he doesn't want to scare her again.

So he places his chin atop her head, and nudges her. She immediately says, "I'm awake." He's surprised by her quick reply. As he says, "oh, I thought you were resting." She looks up at him, as she says, "I was resting, listening to your heartbeat. It sounds so good."

He strokes her face sweetly, and she presses her face into his palm, as he says, "My heart beats for you Livy. For you, and only you." He sees she's calmer, as she gives him a weak smile. Clearly she's improving, but she's still rattled. As she sits in his lap, staring into his baby blues. She says, "I love you so much Fitz." He smiles at her as he kisses her lips sweetly, and says, "I love you too baby." The kiss settles her anxiety, and tension, as they sit for a while longer, post kiss. With their foreheads pressed together, their eyes opening and closing, from time to time, eliciting sweet smiles from one another.

For the first time since he arrived, he feels like she's really starting to relax. So he says, "Can I lay here with you?" She smiles as she says, "Is that your way of politely saying I'm getting too heavy?" He smiles in return, as he says, "No, it's my way of saying I want to lay with you sweet baby." She sweetly smiles at him, as he references the ring she wears for him, and she replies, "Okay."

She climbs out of his lap, and into the bed. After he removes his shoes. He settles into the bed, and lies with her snuggled up to him. With her back to his chest. And once she's comfortable. He wraps his arms around her body, and wraps his legs around hers too. This position always comforts both of them, and they take a much needed sigh.

It's clear they need to talk, but right now. He's more concerned about her being okay. So the talk can wait. And he thinks, maybe that's a good thing. Because he still has to figure out how to explain all of this to her. As he feels like this is all his fault, for not telling her about the plan to draw out Jake; in case something went awry, like it did.

Morning arrives, and Olivia wakes to the familiar grip of her love, and the smell of pancakes in the air. She smiles as she looks back at him, and he shuffles a bit, at her movement. His eyes open and his rich, baritone sleepy voice asks, "Are you okay?" She nods as she responds, "Yes. Because of you. I am very much okay." He kisses her lips quickly. But as the kiss breaks, she grabs the back of his head, and kisses him again, with depth and passion behind it.

When the kiss ends, he says, "I'm glad you're feeling better Livy." She shyly replies, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that again. He responds, "I'm not." She gives him a look of confusion, as she asks, "What are you saying?" He reaches out to her, as he sweetly replies, "I didn't enjoy you being so upset. But I did like being here for you. And helping you through it. I like when you let me take care of you Liv. You're always fixing other people. Sometimes you need to let others help fix you."

She understands his point, and says, "Well, thank you for being here for me babe." He caresses her faces sweetly, as he says, "Always Livy. I will always be here for you." I mean it." She smiles at him as she nods and kisses his lips again, as she says, "I love you so much Fitz." He whispers, "I love you too baby."

As he strokes her arm, and they revel in their embrace. They both know the inevitable is looming. But he wants to make sure she's up to talking about it. So he asks, "I know we need to talk Liv. But did you want to call Dr. Baker first?"

She sighs before replying, "No. I'm okay to talk to you now. I can call her later." He nods as he asks again. "Are you sure Liv? I can give you some privacy. It's not a big deal." She adores his concern about her, but it can be annoying at times too. It's one of the main reasons she didn't want to tell him about her seeking therapy in the first place.

But she knows his response is out of love. So she calmly says, "Fitz,. We've talked about his before. I'm not made of glass. If I say I am fine. I need you to trust me, and believe me." He agrees with her. This is one of the many conversations they've had, and he agreed previously to back off, and trust her judgement when it comes to her telling him what she needs.

Not wanting to upset her, he takes a breath and says, "I'm sorry Liv. I meant well. It's just that seeing you this upset, after a panic attack worries me. And I just want to make sure you're okay. Especially since this was such a rough one." She has to agree; this one was one of the worst she's had since the kidnapping. She doesn't recall having one this bad since before she started therapy.

Understanding his concern, she says, "I get it. Your concern is sweet honey. And I appreciate it. I really do. But I still need you to trust me when I say I am good. Okay?" He smiles as he says, "Okay." They share a kiss and a smile, and the mood lightens. She's glad he's willing to make the compromise.

Their smiles settle and the brief silence breaks when he asks, "Are you ready to talk about last night?" As his words settle in the air he feels her body language change, and he feels the tension level in her muscles rise.

Additionally, she feels the shift in the air, and in her body too. But she takes a breath, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. As she says, "When I was waiting for you last night. I got a call from Jake. He said he hurt you. Because I crossed him. He told me to turn on the television when I said he was lying. And when I did. I saw the news about a car accident, and…" She can't finish the words. She just looks at him, and relives the moment she thought he was hurt, or dead.

She sees the concern in his eyes, as he stares at her. And he says, "Liv, I'm so sorry he got to you. I thought I could get to you before he could call you. And I guess I didn't think you'd be watching the news." His words settle on her, and she realizes what he's saying. She raises up as she asks, "Wait. How did you know he was going to call me?"

Fitz realizes he let the cat out of the bag too soon. Unable to fix it, or dance around it. He says, "I didn't know he was going to call you. But I guess I should've figured he would. Because he's sick bastard. And he likes tormenting you." Olivia begins to feel like there's much more she's not being told about last night. So she says, "Fitz I need you come clean here. Why did you think he'd call me?" Fitz sees the worry developing in her eyes.

So he says, "Remember when I told you after putting your father back in prison, for the pardon fiasco. I still had surveillance on him?" She nods as she says, "Yes." He replies, "Well, that intel led us to Jake. So for the last two weeks and a half. He's been on our radar too. And it didn't take long before that same intelligence revealed his plan to come after me, in the last 24 hours. Knowing that we didn't have much time to act; we decided to go with it. To smoke him out. So we leaked my schedule for travel, and he took the bait. We sent a decoy car out, the same time I would be traveling to see you last night. But I took an alternate route. So I was never in any danger."

He sees the array of emotion in her eyes, as she settles with the details of the story. But he continues as he says, "We knew something was up Liv. But we didn't know all the details. We just knew bits and pieces and that we had to stop him. I just didn't count on him getting to you before I could. I regret that badly baby. I know that if I were here with you when he called. You would've been fine. I am so sorry Liv." She sees the sorrow in his eyes, and she strokes his face. He continues to speak as he says, the only bright side in this is we got him. He's in custody and he won't be bothering you, or anyone else again."

The news of him being caught gives her some relief. But, at the same time she's not a fan of how this was handled at all. As she processes the events from last night again. She can't help but react to how she felt when she thought he was badly hurt, if not dead. Add the fact that he didn't tell her about this plan, also upsets her. Despite her knowing she had her best interest at heart.

She again decides to try to tell him how thinking he was hurt affected her. She painfully says, "When I saw the news. I thought you were hurt, or worse. And I.." He sees her struggle, and his guilt of not telling her about the operation pains him, as he grabs her and says, "I know Livy. And I am so sorry once again that you were put in that position. I didn't count on things going this way. I even tried calling you. And when you didn't answer. I raced over here as fast as I could. Please know that if I had it to do all over again, I would've warned you before anything happened. I feel awful about leaving you in the dark with this, and then seeing you on this emotional rollercoaster ride."

The sincerity in his appeal to her helps settle her anger, and her nerves. She hears him and allows him to continue to hold her. He feels her body relenting in his grasp. As she closes her eyes, taking in his scent. She's just thankful that he's okay. And he's here with her now. So she chooses to revel in the positive aspect of things.

They both settle in the silence as he holds her. It's their happy place; they are in their bubble. Nothing else matters right now. But their time together. The silence gives their minds a chance to react to everything, and process it. During the break in chatter, he thinks about her emotional distress. And the fact that Jake tried to hurt him, ultimately trying to hurt her too. He feels himself getting angry. But then he reminds himself it's over. He's caught, and he can't hurt her, or him anymore. He then thinks about her father also being locked up. As he contemplates both of their major detractors being out of the way, gives him more reason to relax, and revel in the fact that their path to a happy future is shaping up nicely.

As he looks down at her he sees the pleading in her eyes. And feels terrible for her struggle, and her worry. Those doe eyes get him every time, there's The silence ends as she looks up at him and says, "I know that you couldn't warn me this time Fitz. But I need you to do a better job next time. Because I can't take feeling like this. It felt like you being shot all over again. And my heart, just can't take that."

nothing he can do about it. As he looks into her eyes, he strokes her face, and says, "You have my word that next time; I will make sure I tell you whatever I know in advance. And trust me; I am going to make sure there's no next time to consider where Jake is concerned."

She sees a resolve in his eyes she's never seen before. Her emotions settle and she asks, "What do you mean by that Fitz?" He replies, "I mean I am going to take care of him once and for all." A wave of uneasiness comes over her. She feels a shift in his demeanor and sees a steely look to his gaze. Concerned he is going to do something he will regret. She replies, "Fitz, this isn't you. Don't let him make you somebody you're not."

Her response confuses him. Just when he thinks they're on the same page where Jake is concerned. She says or does something that defends him. He doesn't want to fight with her. But he needs to be honest with her about how he feels. So he replies, "Liv, what I am is your protector. So I can't let this go. Because he won't let this go. He won't stop until he destroys us. Whether that's killing one of us or hurting one of us badly. And I will be dammed if I let that happen. He may have started this bull shit. But I promise you I am going to finish it."


	22. Chapter 22

Silence falls over them again as they both process what's happening in the moment. They are both in two different places mentally. Despite sitting together. She can see that he's not budging on this. Normally she could talk him down. But not this time. He's not conceding.

Additionally, she's feeling guilty for what they're going through with Jake. All she had to do was leave him alone. But she always managed to keep him in their lives, one way or another. The sense of guilt she's experiencing almost brings her to tears again. She just doesn't want him to do something out of character, that can't be fixed later.

She wants to share how she feels, but she doesn't want to fight with him. The more she thinks about it; she doesn't have much of a leg to stand on. In regard to stopping him. He's right. Jake's not backing off, despite her breaking things off with him. And if nothing else, last night her proved how far he's willing to go to get revenge against them. Ergo, his death warrant is pretty much sealed, and she can't blame him for opting to take that route.

As her mind continues on, he's still holding her in his arms. He watches her, as she thinks. A pressing question comes into his mind as he looks at her. It's one he's not sure he wants the answer to. But it's one he has to pose, because it's warranted. Courageously he asks, "Liv. Do you still have feelings for him?" Olivia feels herself getting angry at first. She looks at him as she shakes her head no. And says, "Fitz, it's not that at all. And frankly, after everything that's happened. How can you ask me something like that?"

He sighs in frustration as he says, "Liv. I am just trying to make sense of this. I don't know what to think. If I'm being honest. I am confused about what you want here. We both know I am right about him. He's relentless, and doesn't mean either one of us any good will. Yet, despite what happened last night. You appear to be pleading his case. So can you blame me for my confusion?"

She falls back into thought, before answering him. Her emotions go from high to leveling out in a matter of minutes. On one hand, she still can't believe he'd think she wants Jake in any way. But she can't deny she's sent mixed signals in the past that led to mistaken actions on her part. She instantly thinks about the time she spent with him on the island, and all the times she called him on the phone, after moving into the white house with Fitz. One instance that sticks out to her as one of the biggest mistakes she made where he was concerned, was them spooning in the hotel room. Thinking of it now makes her ill. She can't believe she let him touch her, or that she ever thought of him in a loving way.

As she quickly sorts through all of her moments with him. She remembers what her therapist told her about her relationship with Jake. Despite her convincing herself that her time with Jake before and after she moved into the white house meant nothing. Simply because she talked about Fitz the entire time. And not once did she really want Jake physically. The reality is, her actions were wrong and it undoubtedly played a role in his obsession with her.

She can admit now that she knew he loved her, and wanted her for more than friendship. But she never wanted him in that way. But yet, she continued to be around him, and allow him to have access to her in other ways. For the sake of convenience. But why? Why was she willing to oblige such drama whe she didn't have to?" Again, all she had to do was let him go. And choose what she knew was her heart. Her heart was and will always be Fitz. He is her true love and that is abundantly clear. Yet she entertained the pointless relationship with Jake. Knowing it wasn't real and it wasn't what she really wanted.

Initially, she feels frustration welling up; as she tries to make sense of her actions. But using her techniques learned in therapy, she refuses to let pure emotion take over. Instead, she practices deep breathing and settles her mind, as she concentrates on her behavior. She knows she needs to answer his question for herself, and for the sake of her relationship with Fitz.

Fitz sees her mind working and waits patiently for her response. Suddenly, like a lightbulb coming on over her head. She now understands what her therapist was trying to get her to see. The fact is she's been in control of how her relationships with both of these men have progressed. In many ways she took from both of them what she needed at the time. It's always been about her, and never completely about neither one of them.

But now that she's made her choice she needs to be clear about her intentions, and leave no room for doubt. She also realizes she has no reason to feel guilty about Jake. His actions were a manifestation of anger, and not predicated on her. She has no control over the actions of others. Her thought processing ends, and the silence between them breaks, as she excitedly says, "No."

Fitz looks at her, as he says, "What?" She takes a breath, and says, "You asked if I could blame you for your confusion about my feelings for Jake. The answer is no. I can't blame you. Because I realize I haven't made it easy for you to know where my head is where he's concerned." She takes a breath and again he rubs her back, as she continues, "I'm sorry for doing that to you baby. I feel terrible about taking us through this unnecessary drama." Tears fill her eyes as she stares at him. Fitz's heart melts, seeing the sincerity in her eyes, and feeling the warmth in her words of admission.

He wants to stop her and let her know it's all forgiven. But he sees she needs to finish. So he remains quiet, as she dabs her eyes, and says, "It's been a long road Fitz. A very long road to this point, and I need you to know. I am now truly committed to you and us. My heart has always belonged to you, and I am so very sorry I wasted so much time allowing him to be around. I honestly don't have any feelings for Jake, except contempt and pity."

Fitz sees the subtlety in her eyes and feels the conviction in her tone. It's the first time she's ever sounded this confident and strong about them being together, since she came to him after telling the world yes, when she was publicly asked if she was his mistress.

She sees his mind working and touches his face, seeing that he's taking in her words, she knows she's given him the assurance he needs. But to be clear she says, "I trust you Fitz. I trust you to do whatever you need to do to settle this for good, and I mean it. Whatever you decide, you have my blessing. I don't need to know the details. But, I simply ask that you do what you know you can live with baby. Don't let him drag you down a hole, because of his bitterness. You're a better man than that."

She feels his heart rate reduce and sees a sense of calm come over him. Relieved at her reply he presses his face into her hand, and closes his eyes absorbing her touch as she smiles at him. He's her love, he's her forever, and she's willing to let him love her; because she deserves it, they both do.

After processing her words he realizes that her concern was for him the whole time. Not Jake. He's not her concern. She wants to make sure that whatever he decides, he will be able to look at himself in the mirror afterwards. Her belief in him is unreal, it's why he always feels with her by his side, he can do anything, and survive anything.

This makes him recall when he got shot. She's the only person who mattered, next to his kids. The thoughts of her are what made him fight, and after hearing that she'd just visited him prior to him waking. Reconfirms that she's the reason he woke up. Her love for him, her lying next to him in that bed as he laid unconscious; gave him the will to come back to consciousness.

Better understanding her response, and ready to talk. His eyes open and he says, "I'm sorry for accusing you of loving him Liv. Thank you for explaining your thoughts to me. Your belief in me is so amazing baby, and I promise to never disappoint you. I promise to take special care in everything I do going forward. We are in this together."

Tears fall from her eyes as she says, "Yes, we are in this together. I love you." As tears fall from his eyes too, they share a sweet kiss as he says, "I love you too." The moment is epic; because it's the first time they've both laid their cards on the table, and actually listened to each other completely with honesty, and love.

Despite the heaviness of the moment it's much needed, and it's special. They continue to share kisses, and cuddle, as they settle with their feelings. After drying both of their eyes, and feeling a calmness to the mood. Fitz says, "Thank you for trusting me, concerning my decision with Jake Liv." She responds, "You're welcome. The days of me intervening on his behalf are over. I'm done saving him, and again. I am sorry I've kept him in our lives this long. It was selfish and wrong."

He needed to hear that from her, she's letting him take care of her, and taking responsibility for her actions. The moment leaves him feeling settled, and calm about his decision, as he says, "You're amazing. Do you know that?" She smiles as she replies, "Yes, I do, and it's good you finally realize it." They chuckle at her response, and as the laughter settles, she says, "Seriously babe. Thank you for loving me the way you have. I know I haven't made it easy."


	23. Chapter 23

He smiles at her as he says, "Well, to be fair. I wouldn't want you if you were easy." His retort makes them both laugh, as they share a kiss, and a hug, that leaves them both feeling much better, and ready to move forward.

As they continue to hold one another, the delicious fragrant smell of bacon fills her nostrils, and she says, "I hope you're paying Magda well to follow you here and cook breakfast for us." He smiles as he responds, "Are you ready to go eat?" She replies, "Yes please." They climb out of bed and wash up for breakfast, walking out to the dining room hand in hand.

They walk out to a beautifully set table with fresh flowers, pancakes, eggs, and orange juice waiting for them. Olivia smiles as she sees Magda putting a plate of bacon down on the table. Magda flashes them a smile as they approach, and says, "Good morning you two. I was going to send someone to get you. But from what I understand, you weren't to be disturbed. So I figured the smell of bacon would do the trick, to bring both of you out of that room."

Olivia grins as they have a seat. They both look over the spread with delight, and she beams as she says, "You thought right Magda! Everything looks delicious." Fitz chimes in as he says, "Thank you Magda. We appreciate this." She smiles at both of them as she replies, you're both very welcome. I hope it tastes to your liking. Let me know if you need anything else."

Magda leaves them to their meal, and they both dig in. Fitz notices Olivia's plate is filled to the brim, and he can't help but watch her eat. She always enjoys her food and she shows it, without prodding. Which makes him wonder how she stays so fit and gorgeous despite her truck driver appetite.

He smiles at her as he watches her eat, enjoying the view. As she eats she feels his eyes on her. As she swallows the bite of food she has in her mouth she asks, "What are you grinning about?"

He joyfully replies, "Are you hungry?" She looks down at her loaded plate, and realizes she's plowed through over 50% of it already. She sits back and laughs as she says, "I guess I am hungrier than I thought." He replies, "Well, you've expelled a lot of emotion in the last twenty four hours, so you've clearly worked up an appetite." She nods in agreement and they continue to eat and talk.

She tells him she's heading to the office today, to do some work. He asks, "On a Saturday, you're working?" She responds, "Yes, but only half a day. We're in the middle of a few cases and we're shorthanded." He finishes a bite of food, and says, "So, no luck with hiring more staff huh?" She finishes her last bit of juice, as she says, "I have a few candidates lined up. I just have to select them."

He asks, "What's the hold up? Huck's checked them all out right?" She nods as she pushes her empty plate away, with the napkin in it, and says, "Yes. I guess I'm just worried they won't fit in with us. You can't fake chemistry." He finishes his last bite of food too, and drinks his last gulp of coffee, as he says, "True Liv. But you won't know how they fit in, or not. If you never hire them. So why not hire them one at a time, and see how it goes."

She likes his idea, and says, "That's not a bad suggestion. I guess I could do that." He grins as he says, "Well, I am full of good ideas my lady." As she gets up walking over to him. He stands up too as they share a laugh, and a kiss. When the kiss ends they both remember it's been over a week, since they've had alone time. Therefore, the lingering kiss makes them both moan, as she feels him harden being pressed against her.

Trying not to completely come undone, she manages to ask, "What are you up to today?"

Feeling the sensation from below as well, and still holding her close. He doesn't respond right away, he's a bit caught up himself. She suddenly realizes his hand on her ass, his favorite asset of hers, without a doubt. Thank God for squats; she thinks to herself.

As she stares into his eyes, she says his name to snap him out of his haze. He manages to respond as he says, "You're sexiness is distracting me baby." She smiles at him as she rubs the nape of his neck. She agrees the fire that's rising between them is quite distracting.

But the sound of Magda putting plates in the cabinet wakes both of them, and forces them to break their embrace. Keeping the conversation alive she repeats her question, and he says, "I have a few briefs to go over and a meeting. But after 3pm. I am free."

She smiles as she says, "Okay. So maybe we can have a do over from last night, tonight." He takes her into his arms again, as he says, "You're reading my mind sexy. I am all yours this weekend."

She grins as she asks, "Only for the weekend huh?" He jokingly replies, "I like to keep my options open. You know I'm the most eligible bachelor in the country right?" She hits him playfully, and they share a quick kiss as they head into the bedroom to shower and change. However, that plan falters as the front door opens suddenly, and Fitz is stopped by a secret service agent who enters with a sense of urgency.

As he advises her to go ahead, he will join her in a moment. She gives him a hesitant look at first. Part of her wants to stay for the conversation, and another part of her just wants to trust him and let him be. Fitz sees the look on her face, and the pause. But his worry subsides when he sees her face relent and she replies, "Okay, don't be long."

He smiles at her and tries to sweetly kiss her on the cheek. But something comes over her, and she surprises him by grabbing his face, and kissing him deeply and sensually, as if they are alone. Fitz gets caught up in the kiss, and grips her ass, as he feels a stir in his pants, and the heat between them triple in seconds.

The strong and potent kiss, takes them both off guard. When it breaks, she feels him pressing against her and the fire in both of their eyes, is unmistakable. Fitz speaks first, as he says, "Damn." She gives him a sensual smile, as she says, "Agreed. Like I said, don't be long."


	24. Chapter 24

The sultriness in her words captivate him. He's speechless. He just nods at her, as she pulls away from him breaking their embrace. As she steps away from him she sees his erection on display, in his grey jogging pants. The sight excites her and makes her smile.

He sees her looking down at his crotch. His eyes then focus back on her; he sees her run her tongue along the opening of her luscious lips. Which causing his erection to ache for her. She too is caught up as she feels her bundle of nerves to twinge. However, the sound of the garbage disposal breaks them from their lustful haze. It's then they remember they're not alone as reality comes crashing in. As reality set is, they also realize the secret service agent Mark, has his back turned.

Realizing how quickly things got out of hand with them. They both laugh as she finally turns her back and walks away from him. He watches her walk away, and she knows he's looking. So she sashays more than normal, swaying her hips. He enjoys the show as he fixates on her round firm ass, in those white yoga pants. It's obvious she's not wearing panties; this realization makes him bite his bottom lip. His eyes remain fixed on her until she disappears into her room, closing the door behind her.

When she enters her bathroom she's grinning. She knows she left quite the impression on him that will surely set the stage for tonight. She walks into her bathroom stripping as she goes. And throwing her clothes into the hamper as she starts the shower. As she surveys her body in the mirror she says, "Yep, he's in for a treat for sure." She gives herself a wink at her physique, and pins up her hair in preparation for her shower.

Twenty minutes later she's showered and standing in the mirror, applying her makeup, while being partially dressed. She's wearing her hair curly today, no time for pressing or flat ironing. As she dresses she's a bit disappointed Fitz didn't joined her. She thought surely they'd at least get a quickie in before they both leave. But clearly she's wrong. Since he still hasn't come into the room yet.

Briefly, she wonders what Mark had to tell him that demanded his immediate attention. Whatever it was it has to be something security based, because anything else would've come from Cyrus directly. Remembering she saw his cell on the night stand, she considers that perhaps Cyrus called Mark instead of Fitz. It could be official business related, but it could be more on the personal side too.

Not wanting to get too wrapped up in what could be going on, she decides to let it go. Just as he'd instructed her to do, when they discovered Cyrus' link to her father. She has to trust that if there's something he needs to tell her, he will tell her. She says to herself, you said you trust him. So trust him. She takes a breath and clears her head as she refocuses her mind on the present. And hopes for the best where Cyrus is concerned, hoping he hasn't gone too far in his off the book operations. After all, he's her long time mentor and friend, who she'd hate to lose. But in the end, she knows Cyrus can only be who he is, which makes him more of a liability than anything.

Shaking off her thoughts, she checks back into the present and finishes her make-up and her hygiene routine. As she admires her smile in the mirror, she hears her phone ringing. As she looks down at it, simultaneously, she hears the door to the bedroom open and close. She responds to the text from Abby, and as she puts the phone down. She turns to face the open door way. When she looks up. She sees a shirtless, and silent Fitz. He steps into the bathroom with her. They both take status of their appearances.

He sees her standing in a white, French vanilla lace, lace up bra and boy short panty set he bought her. The contrast between her mocha skin, and the French vanilla color strikes him right away, and causes his noticeable erection to twinge. He remembers why he picked the ensemble, and right now he's oh so glad he did.

He already wanted her before entering the bathroom. But pairing his desire for her with this image of her standing before him, with the addition of those black stiletto heels she's rocking, and he's like a kid on Christmas.

As he approaches her she surveys his strong, well-formed chest and abs. She bites her bottom lip, and her eyes go straight to his sweat pants. She sees he's back at attention. Her gaze is broken by seeing him licking his lips, and hearing his voice, as he says, "MMMM." No longer trapped in a lustful gaze. She sees he's coming for her, like a man possessed.

As he gets closer she gulps hard. She sees the fire and determination in his eyes. He's a man that won't be denied, and once she feels his strong hands grip her hips and slide up her body, cupping her bra covered breasts, as he presses his bulging manhood against her firmly and unapologetically. She's completely overwhelmed, and gives into him instantly.

His touch on her skin works like magic. She's instantly back in their previous moment, in the living room. The way her body responds to him is unreal. She's instantly dripping wet, and moaning profusely, as her bud quakes, and her nipples are like boulders.

Sex is in the air, and it's clearly about to go down. She's losing herself in the moment, until her phone rings again, distracting her. She can tell by the ringtone, it's the office. She feels a battle stirring up inside her, she knows she has to go. But her body is in full sex response mode.

She tries to shake herself from her sex haze. But she sees how focused he is on her, as if the phone's not even ringing. Her desires and her sense of responsibility are playing havoc on her right now. She tries to do the right thing, and in a breathless voice, she says, "Fitz, wait, I have to….." He interrupts her, by abruptly turning her around to face him, and planting the kiss of all kisses on her.

His kiss wipes her mind completely, and she no longer hears the ringing phone, or remembers needing to be at work. The kiss breaks, and he's got her ass bound tightly in his grasp like a vice grip. She moans as he starts kissing and sucking on her neck. My God, what this man does to her, is insane.

She's so wet right now her panties are useless and almost sagging in the seat. As he kisses on her he feels the heat between them rising. He knows she's hot for him, and she's ready for him to take her. He can smell her essence pooling between her thighs, which makes him moan her name. Her name on his tongue is like music, and the way he's muttering it, it's like he's singing her a lullaby. He feels the intensity in her body, and he's craving her release. He doesn't remember ever wanting her this badly. He has to have her, not now but right now.

As his wondrous hand play begins, which will undoubtedly put her on the road to ecstasy; a moan escapes her lips, as he passionately kisses and licks her neck. He simultaneously massages her breast with one hand, and slides his hands into her panties, cupping her sex with the other. Feeling the saturation of her panties, and the wetness of her folds, he seductively whispers in her ear, "MMMM you're so fucking wet."

The hotness of his breath, and the pure sex dripping from his words, push her closer to the edge. She falls into him, as she feels him slip his ring, and middle fingers between her folds. Her flowing juices make the fit between her clit and his fingers feel heavenly.

As he slips his fingers deeper into her, she gasps, as she says, "MMM, Fitz.. I….I have I…have to go….." Filled with carnal desire, he whispers, "After I fuck you to my satisfaction. You can go." His sexy, commanding baritone voice, filled with such passion matched with him long stroking her, now with three fingers pumping into her. Makes her eyes roll back in her head as she grips his neck, and prepares to let go.

With her giving in he focuses on her sensual moans, which are pushing his climax, as he continues to throb. She picks up the pace; it's evident she's rounding the corner of climax too. She's working her hips with fluidity, and passion.


	25. Chapter 25

Loving her moans, he continues to pump his fingers deep into her rhythmically in sync with the sways of her hips, and she feels her release on the cusp, as he hits her spot once, twice, three times. As her release begins to flow, she opens her eyes wide, and he's staring at her in the mirror. Their eyes lock, as he continues to work her, and she gives in to him.

She screams his name, as a wave crashes over her, and she releases heartily. The orgasm is so strong, she holds onto him for balance, and he lovingly holds her close, because of her jelly legs.

Post release, she's moaning and groaning, still moving her hips as his fingers have yet to leave her honey well. The one thing he loves more than making her orgasm, is the silkiness of her wetness, post release. He always tells her, it's when her juices are the sweetest.

As she drifts through her orgasmic haze, she continues to feel his staff harder than ever, pressed against her ass. So she begins to move against him directly. She lustfully responds, "MMMM it's so fucking hard baby." He huskily replies, "MMM, and it's all yours."

Between the slickness of her saturated folds, and her firm ass grinding on his profound erection, he is lost in lust. He wants to be inside her. She can read his mind, she needs to feel him knee deep into her too. She can feel him slowing his hand play as if he was ready to withdraw his fingers. But she stops him by moaning as she says, "MMM, don't stop baby."

Fitz sensually and lustfully presses himself against her again, as he replies, "MMMM, but don't you want to feel this." She gasps as she says, "Yes. But, I've got this." He looks down, and watches her panties fall away. Exposing her bare ass.

He grunts at the sight of her bare ass against his strained erection, pressing thru his sweatpants. He feels his erection getting stronger, something he didn't think was possible at this point. He's never been this horny for her.

Seeing his reaction to her bareness against him, via the reflection in the mirror. Makes her even hotter for him, as she feels his pulsations beginning. She also feels the twinge between her folds; she quickly claws at his sweatpants.

As she works to remove his pants, Fitz is staring at her ass, and envisioning how badly he wants to penetrate her. He tightens his grip on her waist with one hand, as he continues to massage her clit, with the other. He feels her arousal spiking, and hears her moans of pleasure. She sounds so good, and her grinding on him feels even better. She knows her orgasm is near, and she's losing the battle of release.

She hears him moaning, as he says, "MMMM cum for me baby. Come on sweet baby." Just like that, Liv feels her body respond to his command, and she explodes for him, again. Her wetness, runs down her legs, as her body contorts, shakes, and this time, Fitz doesn't wait for her body to settle.

The screams and moans she gives empowers him. Seconds after being free swinging, she feels him pull his fingers from her core, and both of his hands grab her waist. She can tell by the change in his stance, what is about to happen. But she still isn't ready when it does. The entry thrust is so hard and impactful they both yell with passion.

She excitedly grips the counter, and feels him slam into her repeatedly, as he screams, "Fuck, Fuck, Oh Fuck Liv!" She's also caught up in his movements as she replies, "Yes baby! MMMM Fuck me, please fuck me. MMMM Yes." He hears her cry, and obliges with vigor. The feeling is intense for both of them, and the dirty talk, is already on an octave ten. She hears him panting as he strokes her, and moans her name, as she does the same. Completely caught up in the moment, he says, "MMMM is this mine baby?" With the powerful pounding, pushing her to the end, she bellows, "Yes Baby. It's all yours! MMMHMMM."

Motivated by her love sounds he gives her clit three slippery passes, with his fingers, and bears down on her from behind, smacking her ass, as he pummels her and she twists her nipples, with her own fingers. She feels her orgasm on the cusp. Fitz locks in on her face, her eyes are lust filled, and he feels her orgasm is afoot.

He wants to ride the wave with her, and she wants him to as well. His aggression is building, and he feels it coursing through him. As he thrusts mightily, and feels her orgasm coming. She's enjoying his thrust, it's incredible.

The power, and the force of it is all she can handle and more. He's pounding her so hard, all you can hear is the skin on skin contact. Her center throbs uncontrollably, from the vibration of their thrusts matching. She revels in it, and she screams his name, as he feels his balls slapping against her ass with every thrust of his hips.

She's grunting and moaning, as loudly as he is, and the sex talk is getting raunchier. He hears her say, "MMMHMMM, you fuck me so good baby! Pound this Pussy!" He loves her love chatter, it's making him hotter by the second. They're both on the edge, the end is nearing, and they're both ready for it. He feels himself barreling toward the end along with her, as his dirty talk continues. He says, "MMMM it's so fucking good Livy. God Damn baby." She loves his excitement, he's working the hell out of her and she's enjoying every inch of him.

The harder he hits it, the wetter she gets. She feels her insides shaking at every blow. She's grunting and swearing as he continues to pound her out. The gushiness he's encountering is absolute heaven, but he wants more. He grunts and groans, "MMMMM, Cum on it Livy. Cum on your dick baby." Suddenly, she feels a wave of heat wash over her, as her orgasm is rounding the corner responding to his request. She wants to give it all to him, and he wants it all from her.


	26. Chapter 26

Involuntarily she's squeezing him internally. Her walls are gripping him, which causes him to exclaim, "AHHH, Fuck, MMMM!" She grunts too, after feeling him hit yet another gear, knowing his orgasm isn't far behind. They're sweating, cursing and thrusting, like the world is about to end.

He can't hold on much longer, so he goes for her automatic release button. He pulls her hair from behind, and like clockwork, she yells, "Oh Shit! Yes! Yes! Oh God!" She pleads as she feels a surge shoot through her clit, and he smacks her ass four times, pushing them both over the edge, as he screams, "Fuck! Fuck! MMMM. Goddamn it MMMMM!"

After they fall over the edge together, they're moaning, groaning and breathless. As he spills his goodness inside her she moans even louder, and so does he, as he continues to pump into her for several seconds, before he finishes. She loves that he strokes through his release; she doesn't want him to spill a drop. He loves how she moans, as he releases into her. It's like he's putting out the fire raging inside. A fire that only he can extinguish.

After the last thrust they are both shaking, as their orgasms take over their bodies. They come to rest on the counter top, and Fitz tries not to allow his full weight to fall onto her. After a few minutes he finds his bearings. Then he helps her to stand. He props her up against the counter so her legs can rest, and they share sweet kisses. No words are shared just giggles and kisses, until they agree, they have to get going. They shower, dress, and go their separate ways, until they reconvene this afternoon.

As Olivia travels to work she hears her phone ring. She answers, as she says, "Hello Quinn." Quinn replies, "Morning Liv. I was just wondering if you were still coming in?" She replies, "Yeah, I am. I'm on my way." Quinn responds, "Okay, we will be ready when you arrive." Liv responds, "Okay, bye."

When the call ends she takes a breath, and smiles thinking of why she's late today. If her brain doesn't recall, her thighs surely do. Recalling the bruises on the back of them, and the love bites they left on each other from their morning antics keeps the smile on her face, and motivates her to think about recapturing that moment and more later.

She arrives at work minutes later, and given how badly her night ended; she can't believe how great her morning has been. She's in an incredibly good place emotionally, mentally and physically right now thanks to Fitz, and her therapist.

She remembers her last session with Dr. Baker. He talked to her about trusting openly, and about how opening up to Fitz, is the only way, she can start to really feel and really live life freely. All the secrets, and the lies, have to stop. She suddenly fills with a sense of pride, for taking the doctor's advice, and putting it into practice.

She then smiles to herself as she recalls Fitz's famous appeal to her, "There's nothing you could do, that I wouldn't forgive." She didn't believe him at first. But time, and time again, he's proven this to be a fact. He truly loves her. He's always loved her and now she finally, openly loves him too. So this is what love and happiness are like, huh? She asks herself, while still grinning.

As she steps off the elevator she's grinning like a Cheshire cat, but she can't help it. Especially after she again thinks of how that sex session this morning was something epic, out of a Harlequin romance novel. Pull it together, she says to herself as she rounds the corner going to the conference room, with that hurt so good feeling between her legs. The sooner they get to work, the sooner they get done, and she gets to get back home to her love.

She gets ready to start her day, so she can get back to her weekend. But she also thinks about how his meeting with Jake is going to go. He could've kept it from her. But he didn't. He told her as they were leaving he was going to see him, and have a final word with him. What that entails is something she didn't inquire about, as she said. She trusts him, and knows he will do whatever he feels necessary in the name of keeping them safe. And she can't fault him for that. As he said, he's her protector.

As Fitz's car pulls into the gate he shoots a text to his beloved. He can't stop smiling after their morning moment either. And he wants to be sure she's going to see to it they get a repeat this evening. His message is naughty and sexy, and causes him to grin to himself as he reads it before hitting send.

However, as he nears the building ahead his thought processing shifts back to the matter at hand. Soon the car comes to a stop. He takes a breath before exiting. He's quite certain of why Jake wants to see him, and he's ready for the conversation. It's been a long time coming. He settles himself as he prepares to be in his presence.

After entering the building he's escorted down a long corridor by secret service. When they turn the corner he sees Cyrus is waiting for him by a door, with a folder in hand, and looking rather concerned. Which given what Fitz knows about his back door dealings, he really should be concerned.

Cyrus turns to greet him as he says, "Morning Cyrus." Cyrus scans him before he replies, "Morning sir. I didn't realize we were going so casual today." Fitz is quickly annoyed by Cyrus' arbitrary remark and says, "Cyrus, as far as I'm concerned he's lucky I agreed to come here, so my attire is secondary. With that said, I have things to do. So is he ready for me?"


	27. Chapter 27

Cyrus expected some push back from him, but this response is different from what he was expecting. He can't get a solid read on him. Despite what's happened in the last 24 hours; he appears very calm, and confident. As if he already has a plan in mind of how he's going to proceed. But he apparently isn't looking to share the details. Wanting to be in on what's going to happen and wanting to be sure Fitz is thinking clearly, Cyrus says, "Yes, he's ready for you Sir. But before you go in there. I think you should read this information first, and I think you and I should discuss how you plan to proceed.

Fitz takes the folder from him, already knowing what's inside. That's one of the advantages to having him secretly under surveillance. It was Olivia's suggestion, after he found out about the connection between him and Rowan, and he has to admit, it was the best decision he could've made. Keeping his friends close and his enemies closer, is surely a strategy he's become all too familiar with in his dealings with him.

As Fitz browses through the folder to prevent any suspicion. He reads the material carefully, and nothing in it surprises him. Upon finishing the review of the folder he says, "At this point my plan is to hear whatever Jake has to say, before he meets his just desserts." Hearing the coldness in his tone Cyrus feels a twinge of satisfaction in his gut. He too has waited for a long time for Jake to get what he deserves. But he shutters to think of how this will play out publicly.

So he asks, "How will we be able to handle this with the public sir? We're already spinning the story of a run of the mill traffic accident, for last night's incident. So how will we handle prosecuting Jake publicly for attempting to harm you?"

Fitz looks at him as he peers up from the folder, tiring from reading the information he was already aware of, by Huck's Intel and asks, "Who says we have to prosecute him publicly? Jake Ballard isn't a real person according to this folder. Hell nobody knows he exists. So nobody will know if he disappears."

It's in that moment that Cyrus realizes Fitz's plan. This is all going to be handled in house, and he can't be happier. Finally, his dear James will get justice. Cyrus breaks from his thoughts as he asks, "So what are your plans for him, after today?"

Fitz looks at him squarely in the eyes and says, "He will rot in the bowels of the prison system until he dies. That can be today, next week. Or next year, who knows? But he will never see the light of day again. Not just because of his attempt to kill me, but because of everything he's done, including working with the man who killed my son. Anyone who does that, is on my short list of those to be eventually reckoned with."

Although Cyrus takes some satisfaction in hearing that Jake will be severely punished. A large lump develops in his throat as he realizes he too should be on Fitz's hit list, because of his tie to Rowan. Cyrus is now questioning if somehow Fitz is aware of his relationship with Rowan. He already knows this is just one of the many reasons Fitz has written Mellie off. She'll never recover from that forgery debacle, which led to Rowan being pardoned. He also thinks about his battles with Olivia over the years, and the times he has gone way too far with her. Now that they're an item will he be able to look past everything that's happened in up to this point?

Fitz sees Cyrus' mind in overdrive. He knows right now he's trying to figure out what he knows, about his behavior. Fitz can see panic beginning to show in his eyes. Normally, he'd love to watch him spin his wheels, but right now. He just wants to get this meeting with Jake over with, so he can concentrate on finishing up the rest of his professional obligations, so he can continue his weekend with his beloved.

Ready to move forward he closes the folder and says, "Okay I'm ready." Cyrus looks at him snapping out of his thoughts, and Fitz sees he's a little off. It almost makes him chuckle, he's clearly uneasy in the moment and it's bringing him great joy. He has no idea when or if the pendulum will swing for him.

He wants to drop the bomb on him but knows it's not time yet. He will do it at approximately the right moment, for the fullest affect. He looks at him and says, "If you don't mind I'd really like to get this over with Cy." Cyrus finally with his faculties about him finally says, "Of course. He's inside waiting for you." Fitz, still holding onto the folder nods at him, and walks through the door with Cyrus closing the door behind him.

As Fitz stands in the room he sees a double sided mirror peaking into a dark room, with florescent lighting. The grey cement walls and floor are accented by black painted metal chairs and a table; that are bolted to the floor, and he sees Jake sitting in a chair facing the mirror.

He watches as Jake sits at the table dressed in a federal issued orange jumpsuit, white sox, and tan shoes. Despite his attire being one noticeable difference, from the last time he saw him. He sees the look on his face as he sits at the table, handcuffed and ankle ironed. No doubt a precaution taken, when they learned he was coming to meet with him.

But most notably he focuses on Jake's face, his eyes in particular. He sees a wound on the left side of his face, and he's sporting a swollen lip. Which tells him, that secret service has already worked him over a bit, before he arrived, seeing that the wounds appear to be fresh. Fitz asks Mark, his head agent, "Where's the interrogation report?" Mark replies, "There isn't one sir."

Fitz quizzically asks, "So he hasn't been interrogated?" Mark responds, "Not officially sir." Fitz nods understanding, making the interrogation official, would mean there's a record of the arrest and his detainment. So he says, "Good work Mark." Mark nods as he says, "Thank you sir."

Their conversation is broken, as Fitz hears his name called. He looks at the glass, and hears Jake say, "I know you're out there Fitz. Are you going to be man enough to come in here? Or are you going to let your minions do your dirty work? While I am chained to a table."

Fitz smirks at his comment and motions toward the door, as Mark says, "Sir, you don't owe him anything. You could walk away, and he'd never know you were here." Fitz looks at Mark, as he removes his watch, and says, "That's just it Mark. He needs to know that I was here, and I plan to give him a reason to remember. Let's call it closure." Mark nods at him as he continues toward the door. Fitz opens the door to the room, where the fork in the road to his journey begins.

Thanks for reading my fanfiction tale. Things are heating up huh? Olivia has finally came to grips with her feelings for Jake, and taken responsibility for keeping him in their lives. And she's turned the corner with regard to her being willing to trust Fitz, and really give their love a shot.

Additionally, Rowan's in prison, and Jakes been captured. But what happens next? Is putting Rowan and Jake away, the key to Olitz happiness? Will Fitz's decision to meet with Jake be good or bad in the grand scheme of things? Has Cyrus been put on notice? All this and more, in the next installment of The Path To Vermont!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello again fan fiction readers. It's been a while since my last update of this story. My apologies for the delay. I honestly forgot all about it until I started getting inboxes for it to be updated. I hope this installment fits the bill for ya. Thanks again for all the support you all are giving my stories. I really appreciate it. Please remember to leave comments and reviews, I enjoy reading all feedback. Be blessed!

It's late morning and Olivia is sitting in the conference room at her office. They've just finished the briefings for the two cases they've been working, and Olivia couldn't be more proud of how much they've gotten done despite being short-handed. Deeming the current status of their cases a success, and agreeing with them that more help is needed. She assures them help is on the way, as she commits to making some calls today to schedule interviews. This brings a smile to their faces and she sees the relief settling in on them.

When the meeting ends they all disburse doing their respective duties, and Olivia opts to take over answering the ringing phones as well as work on the staffing issue. After she goes to her office she's not sitting down for long before there's a knock on her door. She looks up to see it's Marcus.

She smiles at him through the glass door pane, and nods for him to enter once their eyes meet. He opens the door and smiles as he asks, "Hey Liv do you have a minute?" She replies, "Sure Marcus, what's up?" He comes inside and closes the door behind him. She offers him a seat and he sits down in the chair facing her desk.

When seated he says, "I wanted to talk to you about Charlie." Olivia leans forward as she asks, "Really? Is there something wrong?" He quickly replies, "No. Actually he's doing really well. So well in fact I was wondering what's his story?" Olivia asks, "What do you mean?" He replies, "Well, I know a little about everyone else's plights. But he's rather tight lipped and vague about everything I ask him. And Quinn and Huck are even more secretive about him. Which unnerves me because I'm not even sure if what they've told me about themselves is true."

Olivia can see that Marcus' inquisitive nature is working overtime trying to figure out more about Charlie and the others. And she knows he's coming to her as a last resort since nobody else is divulging any information. While she understands he's naturally curious about who he's working with, she also wonders why everyone's background is so important to him. So she says, "Marcus, everyone here has some sort of past. You of all people know this given what led you to our door. And not everyone is willing, able, or even obligated to share their story with you or anyone else, because it's nobody else's business. Therefore, I suggest you simply mind your business and don't worry about what's going on in other people's lives, especially if they're not willing to talk about it." Realizing he's coming off as a busy body, he says, "I'm not some nosey guy looking to gossip Liv. I was just trying to get to know everyone better. We spend a lot of time together and I just thought it would make sense if we got to know one another better as coworkers and friends. Is that too much to ask?"

Olivia hears the sincerity in his voice, and after she glances down at the group photo on her desk, which features Harrison, Abby, Stephen, Huck, herself, and Quinn. She instantly recalls how close they were; they were more than friends and coworkers, they were a family. And right now their group couldn't be more fragmented, mostly because the core of the group isn't there anymore.

She takes a breath and looks at Marcus. She knows now that he means well; he's just going about it all wrong. But she wants to be supportive of his efforts, so she says, "What you're trying to do is commendable Marcus. And I understand it perfectly; it's normal to be inquisitive about your coworkers and make deeper connections. I think it makes for a stronger team dynamic and helps improve the working relationship by leaps and bounds." Marcus nods as he says, "So you're on my side. You agree we should be more open right?"

Olivia nods as she says, "This isn't about choosing a side here Marcus." He replies, "Well you at least agree with me right?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I do agree with you Marcus. Being open with people you spend the majority of your time with is normal. We spend most of our time with our coworkers, instead of our families." He responds, "I agree, which is why I don't get why nobody wants to do work gatherings and hang out. We can even bring our families so we can all be together. Like a family night or something for kids. Does anybody have kids?"

Olivia finds his desire to deepen their connections sweet; but she knows his approach is off base. She searches her mind to find a polite way to let him down easy. It comes to her as she says, "Marcus, as I said what you're attempting to do is great, and I really appreciate the effort you're making to forge deeper relationships here. It's obvious that's very important to you, and it probably helps you work better. Am I right?"

He nods as he responds, "Yes. It does. And you said you agree it improves work performance too." She nods as she says, "Yes I did say that, and I believe it. But what I also believe is that everyone, or at least the majority has to be comfortable with something like this in an office environment if it's going to be genuine, and effective. And by what you're saying to me you already know that the masses are not on board with your approach. Which is why you're coming to me. You figured getting me to back your play would force everyone else to fall in line. But that's not how we do things here Marcus. We're all adults, and with that being the case I'd like to think you're all more than capable of handling internal discrepancies and disagreements without my input. Unless the work is being negatively affected I shouldn't be involved in this type of situation. So let me ask you this; is the work being negatively impacted in any way by this Marcus?" He quickly says, "No not at all."

She replies, "In that instance, let me tell you that using me to bully people into doing things your way isn't becoming at all, nor is it very mature. Or helpful with getting your coworkers to like you. I can ensure you they'll be more aggravated if they knew about us having this conversation. Which I believe is the opposite of what you're trying to do."

Olivia sees him squirm in his seat. She knows she put him on the spot, and he doesn't know what to say. She can tell he's trying to find a response but he can't find one fast enough, or good enough to defend his play in this scenario. She lets him twist in the wind for a moment before she bails him out by saying, "Look Marcus. There's nothing wrong with what you're proposing. Again it's normal. But I think you can agree that this isn't a typical office environment. Here we do our jobs and we go home, and if we decide to do more or say more. It has to be at everyone's own pace. You can't force people to do something they aren't comfortable with in the name of making you more comfortable. So with that being said, are you sure you want to continue working here?"

He didn't expect the conversation to go this route, he quickly says, "Yes of course Liv. Unless you're firing me. I'd like to keep this job." Olivia responds, "No. I'm not firing you Marcus. Your job is here if you want it. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable working here either. I know it's a tough job, and it's not for everyone. So I won't think less of you if you're not up to it."

He takes a breath as he says, "I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn't want my job Liv. I like it here. Scratch that I love my job. It's everything Quinn said it was. I guess like you said, I've been pushing hard to change the dynamic and I didn't consider how uncomfortable my actions may have made everyone. I apologize for not respecting the current dynamic, it won't happen again."


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia hears him and believes he's being sincere, but asks, "Are you sure you can work within these confines Marcus? Again, I don't want you to sacrifice your comfort to make us happy. That's not good for a work environment, or you personally either. I want you to be comfortable too." He nods as he says, "Yes Liv. I'll be fine. Like you said I just need to mind my own business and leave well enough alone. No more pushing on my part. I promise." She takes a breath as she says, "I'm glad you're good with staying on with us Marcus. Because you're a great asset and we really appreciate your contributions. Both you and Charlie are doing well on the Higgs case. Quite impressive work I might add, given your limited connection beyond your professional affiliation."

He smiles as he says, "Thanks Liv. But it wasn't all me. Charlie is damn good. He's helped me a lot on the surveillance in the Higgs case, and without his quick thinking I'm certain we would've been busted planting those devices in that house." Despite him expressing frustration with the lack of openness he's gotten from Charlie. She's surprised how well they've managed to work together. Obviously he's not letting Charlie's guarded nature negatively impact their working relationship, which is a blessing because she can't afford to lose anybody else.

Olivia snaps out of her thoughts as she says, "Well I'm glad to hear it's going well working wise for you Marcus." He nods as he says, "Agreed Liv. His skills have proven to be a valuable asset. We should have the necessary Intel on the affair between Higgs' wife and the accountant soon. So we can wrap this case up."

Olivia nods as she says, "Sounds good. Speaking of that, aren't those taps ready to be pulled?" He looks at his watch and says, "Wow. I didn't realize it was so late. I'd better go get those transcribed." Olivia replies, "Okay. Well happy transcribing." He smiles as he says, "Thanks. And thanks for listening to me gripe. I appreciate it." She smiles as she replies, "No worries Marcus. Thanks for being so understanding, considerate, and cooperative. I appreciate you." He nods as he says, "You're welcome. See you later." She replies, "Bye."

Left alone she sits back in her chair and takes a breath. She's glad that conversation didn't end with her needing to replace him too. On the flip side his praise for Charlie does give her cause to pause to a degree. She's still considering whether to keep Charlie on staff or not. Given Huck's input on the matter. He feels it would be better if he was hired on an ongoing basis, if they're going to use him on cases. According to Huck he'd be easier to monitor as a regular employee, and Olivia has to admit his skills are an asset. So it's something to consider for sure.

As she thinks about her current hiring situation, and she also thinks about her conversation with Marcus about the lack of closeness of their current group. She again looks at the group photo on her desk. Looking at everyone smiling like they just hit the lottery brings back such memories of what was.

The photo was taken after one of their most dangerous cases in the firm's history. It was a kidnapping case where a 5 month old infant of a Russian national was abducted. She was able to secure the baby and return the child unharmed within a matter of hours, with a ransom pay off far less than what the kidnappers requested.

It was a crazy night and a series of events unfolded even after that case she'll never forget. The adrenaline rush was higher than she'd ever felt before. With Stephen by her side she walked into that drop and negotiated the exchange like a boss, without breaking a sweat. It was quite the achievement and a significant payday for the firm. That case reminded her of why she was in this business and reaffirmed for everyone why they joined her efforts to help people, who need crisis photo captured the pure joy they all were feeling in real time; everyone's smile is brighter than the sun. They'd done a great job and were proud of their accomplishment. One by one she thinks about each person in the photo other than herself.

She starts with her rock, her protector Harrison. He was her guy that would always bring things back to the center of the road for her. Her younger brother, her gladiator. Losing him is by far the most difficult for her. She feels tears burning her eyes as she thinks about his last moments. Knowing that he was fighting for the truth till the end, and that is what took his life at the hands of her father, hurts her to her core. It pains her to know that her absence was at the core of his life being claimed. She's convinced that if she was here her father wouldn't have killed him. She'll never stop feeling responsible for his death. It's the reason she paid for his funeral, and paid off his mother's house, as well as takes care of her bills anonymously. It's the least she can do for her fallen pseudo-sibling and good friend.

As she wipes her fallen tears she looks at Abby in the photo. Abby was and still is her sounding board at times. Back then she would listen to her after they of course fought it out. Because fighting is their nature. It's what they do before they resolve anything, and they fought about everything like sisters. Their disagreements would and could get extremely testy between them. But ultimately in the end they always worked things out for the better. Because that's what families do. They fight and make up. It's interesting to her that the majority of their fights were about her relationship with Fitz. Abby wasn't a proponent of the relationship, and it was no secret how she felt. That was the very reason she never wanted to disclose it to her in the first place. But it's not like she could exactly hide it from her either, given how obvious their love for one another is. And how up and down and back and forth the ebb and flow of their relationship has been over the years.

Because of the craziness of her and Fitz's relationship, she had to admit her skepticism was fair to a degree. But at times she just needed someone to listen to her, and she quickly realized that wasn't always something Abby could do. She had her limitations and even if she wasn't going to admit to that fact.

Olivia had to see it for what it was, and utilize her friend as best she could for what she knew she could handle. That was the only way they'd be able to remain friends, because otherwise there's no way their relationship as friends could work. Her judgement just wasn't something she could always tolerate.

This gaping hole in her and Abby's relationship is where Stephen's role came to be so very important in her life. Although Stephen was the financial guy around the office, who made sure they stayed afloat. He also doubled as her listening buddy too, when she didn't want to be subjected to Abby's judgmental nature.

She bent his ear many nights about her relationship woes with Fitz, and never once did he judge her. He heard her out more times than she could count, and she tried to be his sounding board too, so their exchange was even. But admittedly she had many more issues than he and his girlfriend Georgia could ever have.

Her connection with him will always be strong and always be one that she treasures, because she knows that there was a time when he loved her. Not just as a friend, but as in the hopes of something more, and yet despite how he felt about her. He was willing to be her friend, her true blue friend and listen to her talk about her feelings for someone else. Because he knew Fitz made her happy and all he ever wanted was for her to be truly happy.

He'd never admit to it. But she knows that she's one of the reasons he and Georgia didn't work out. In addition to his love of danger and intrigue. The regular life wasn't something that could tame him and he always said that he wasn't the marrying kind. She feels badly in the moment for encouraging him to have a regular life with Georgia. Because their marriage ended in divorce. Ironically Stephen getting divorced and gravitating back to the world of espionage worked to her advantage in the long run. Without him still being a part of the underworld, he wouldn't have been there to rescue her from the kidnappers. It's funny how things come full circle sometimes. He saved her from the kidnappers, and returned her back to the arms of the very man he's always competed against for her heart. And he did it with a smile on his face, still hoping that she finds happiness with her soulmate.


	30. Chapter 30

His unselfishness will forever be something she will never forget, and hopes that he too one day finds what or who truly makes him happy. Because he deserves a slice of happiness he too can call all his.

Aspiring to have a happy life is something that most people want, and very few manage to obtain because they don't know what their happiness is. But once a person figures out what they really want and what really makes them happy, and goes after it. They can't be stopped. This is what she's come to understand most of all in her life. In the end she's in the driver's seat when it comes to her happiness and only she can derail it.

Of all of the crew she never would've thought that Huck would be the one who was most willing to reach for true happiness. However, he is the only one of their group who came the closest to living the dream they all secretly wanted, or thought about. But they never thought was obtainable.

Huck was and is the most complex of all of them, and easily the most loyal to her and their group as a whole. He's her ride or die for sure. She can't say enough about him. She knows that he'd do absolutely anything for her. All she has to do is ask and she could consider it handled. The fierceness of his loyalty is unparalleled to anyone or anything she's ever seen. It's his passion for protecting and defending those who mean the most to him that made him an impeccable soldier in the military, and also made his desire for having something more out of life so incredibly special and important to him.

When he realized he had a family, a real family out there. The animalistic side of him that had dominated his psyche for years took a step back, and the human side of him took the primary position. He took a huge step attempting to regain what he lost many years prior, by trying to get his family back. He gave it a valiant effort, and while they were all cheering for him. It didn't come to pass the way he wanted it to. Initially, it led to lots of regret for having attempted to have the white picket fence, house in the suburbs with a wife, kid and a dog dream.

However, in the end when it all shook out, despite the failure of his attempt in achieving the goal of being the family guy. According to him it was worth it. Yes. He found out that too much time had passed for him and his ex-wife to work things out for them. But he also rediscovered his son and his son has rediscovered him, and that is a winning deal that he could never pass up. He discovered his happy. His happy was family, and for him that's being a dad to his son.

The marriage part isn't something he can handle, nor doing the nine to five deal. But being a dad is something he adores and it keeps him grounded, along with the support of Quinn, a woman who truly gets him. She's truly proven that through it all she unequivocally and unapologetically loves him regardless of his flaws.

In regard to all of the members of the original group; she's the one who is the newest. But she's also one of the most stable too. She came to them after Olivia tried to make things right. She wanted and needed to make sure she didn't suffer the consequences of another. And in doing so, bringing her in and giving her a new start with a new name and new life was a part of the deal. Since bringing her in, she's been the one to change the most as far as evolving into her true potential.

Never in a million years did she think that Quinn would be the go to in getting things done around the office. But with the changes in the dynamics she's been the foot soldier of a lifetime. She kept OPA going when Olivia herself didn't have a desire to keep it afloat. She made sure that everything was in place and when needed, she found her and brought her home. She never forgot why OPA was started, despite the fact that she wasn't around at its inception. The fighting spirit of being a gladiator is in her for certain, and she takes her role in their group seriously. She smiles as she thinks about their age old tagline, started by their fallen gladiator Harrison, gladiator in a suit.

That's what she's become over time and it's clear she doesn't just think it or say it. But she believes it. With every change she rolls with the punches, and although she asks questions and contemplates things to be damned. She also always steps up and gets it done without waiting for a thank you, or even an explanation.

In essence, Quinn has become the heartbeat of OPA, and Olivia can't thank her enough for being who she's been. Her commitment and loyalty to the group and to the mission statement of OPA is tremendous, and there's no way they'd still be in business, or be nearly as effective as they are today without her. She is another true asset to their success.

In reviewing the photo as a whole Olivia thinks to herself; these people who orbited around her kept her in check. They balanced her life and with all of the significant changes occurring to their group; it's no wonder things don't feel like they used to. Not only does this photo make her long for the days of old, as far as the familial relationship they shared. But it reminds her of how quickly things can and do change. It's taken her some time. But she now realizes that change is inevitable no matter what. And change isn't always a bad thing. Change is a necessary factor of life, because things can't always stay the same. She knows that at this point not only has everything and everyone around her changed; but so has she. Therefore, she has to embrace all of the changes she's facing, and do so knowing that it's all a part of what needs to happen. Finally, she's understanding the reality behind what's kept her from filling the position vacancies. It's not just finding the right fit; once she fills these slots. It's then official that OPA as she once knew it; is no longer the same.

Olivia takes a breath as this epiphany settles on her mind. It all makes sense now, and she accepts it. In accepting the concept of change, she recaps how the old photo made her feel. And she locks on to the feeling of resiliency her team has shown over the last few years, especially as of late. How the business has been running well, whether she was at the helm or not. This reminds her that OPA is bigger than her, it's bigger than all of them and no matter what it must continue to thrive.

She instantly says, "Are we gladiators? Or are we bitches?" The phrase makes her smile, as she rubs her fingers over Harrison's face in the photo. Although his tag lines were always thought to be corny; they were incredibly motivating at times, and i this moment. Her old friend's words have inspired her beyond the grave.

Feeling the fighting spirit in the moment of her fallen loved one. Olivia settles with the fact that despite the loss of Harrison and Stephen being permanent, and Abby no longer being a part of her day to day. OPA is still standing and still strong. In fact, they're probably stronger than ever because they're battle tested. She realizes that as long as their commitment is to help those in need, and right the wrongs of the world in favor of saving those who deserve it. They're not failing and they are successful. But they need more resources if they're going to be able to help as many people as possible. Which brings her back to the task of the candidates she has to interview.

With renewed insight into filling the open slots within their team. Olivia picks up the phone and makes her first call to set up an interview. She can't replace Abby, Harrison, and Stephen. And she's not trying to. She's simply bringing in more people who can help her and her team help those in need of their services. In essence, she needs more gladiators in suits.

As she makes her call she looks at the clock and sees that it's just after noon. Her mind goes to her beloved. She's hopeful that all is well. She hasn't heard from him since his kinky text earlier before he met with Jake. Although she managed to send him a reply, she's a little concerned that she hasn't seen a response to her message yet. What could Jake possibly want with him? Is it one final chance to taunt him? She can't say she'd be surprised given how twisted she now knows him to be. Anything is possible with him. Whatever it is she's confident her man can handle it. And a part of her is looking forward to him handling him in whatever way he sees fit. She needs him to get closure around this situation; because only then will this finally be behind them. With the phone now ringing, she prepares to talk to the first candidate she plans to interview. But again her love is still on her mind.


	31. Chapter 31

The Aftermath

Fitz is in the bathroom of the residence suite, fresh out of the shower. As he finishes with his hair, he grimaces a tad at the tightness of his left hand. Although there's no significant bruising. There's some redness and slight swelling around the knuckles of his ring finger and middle finger on his left hand.

While he's not necessarily proud of how things unfolded in that interrogation room with Jake. He's not exactly ashamed about it either. Despite Jake getting off one right hand to his jaw, and a few body shots to his ribs. It ended up being not much of a fight by the end of it all. While knocking him out wasn't part of the plan; he'd be lying if he said it wasn't satisfying.

In retrospect he knows that he took the bait, but he doesn't care. Nobody threatens Olivia in his presence without him taking serious offense to it. As he replays the moment in his head, he finishes dressing. He has a teleconference in an hour, and while his face is fine and he can keep his hand out of view of the camera; he also needs to ice his hand to reduce the swelling before Olivia sees it later tonight.

He then recalls seeing a message from her in response to his, and knows he needs to check in with her to ease her mind. He quickly sends her a text just advising all is well; he can't talk right now. But he will see her later. After sending her the text he does feel some guilt, because he didn't disclose to her what actually happened during their meeting. But he figures it's something he needs to tell her in person. He then makes it a point to advise Abby to allow him to talk to Olivia about his hand. He wants to be the person to tell her.

As he looks in the mirror, now fully dressed except for his shoes he again looks at his left hand. He takes a breath as he replays the series of events that led to bruising that seems to be increasing by the second. Despite knowing there are no broken bones, according to the White house physician. The tightness of his hand and the redness is annoying.

FLASHBACK

When he entered the interrogation room Jake was chained to the table. The moment they laid eyes on one another the tension shot up. The initial silence was deafening. Secret service agents and Cyrus watched the interaction from the observation room, through the double glass, as he walked toward the table and stood for several minutes.

Jake and Fitz's gaze was one of awkwardness and it gave both men the opportunity to size one another up. The silence broke as Jake said, "So you couldn't dress the part to come see me." His reference to Fitz's casual appearance caused him to say, "You're not worth the trouble of wearing a suit and tie." He responded, "Ouch. Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Fitz replied, "I don't care about your feelings. I'm just telling the truth."

Jake laughed as he asked, "Why don't you have a seat? And tell me more about this alleged truth you think you're spilling." Fitz replied, "While it's evident you have nothing but time to kill, given your predicament. My time is valuable. So if there's anybody who needs to spill anything it's you. You requested this meeting not me. Either talk, or I can go. Take your pick."

He saw that Fitz wasn't willing to entertain him completely; but he was still enjoying the fact that just being in his presence was annoying him. So he continued on his path of aggravating him, as he asked, "Is that a way to talk to an old Navy buddy?" Fitz sighed as he replied, "You can't seriously think I'm here to talk to you about old times. If that's the case you're clearly not thinking about the truth behind why that's not even remotely possible. Nothing you've ever told me about you is the truth. Not even your fucking name. So please spare me with the, we were friends bull shit. Too much has happened between us to go back now anyway, and besides that, friends don't lie to one another about who they are. Friends tell each other the truth Peter, or whoever the hell you are. So just tell me why the hell I'm here so we can get through with this, and i can get on with my life."

Jake realized he'd found out some details about him he didn't plan on. But regardless of that fact. He was irritated at what he felt was Fitz being standoffish, dismissive, and judgmental toward him. So he quickly said, "Truth. Are you fucking kidding me? You're trying to chastise me about being truthful, after the shit you've done. That's a fucking laugh. Let's clear the air right here, and right now. That's why I called you here. The truth Mr. President, is that I fought beside you and protected you having your back when it mattered. Only for you to thank me by turning your back on me like a bitch, when your daddy came calling to save your privileged ass. And I was left all alone among others, to take the fall for shit I didn't have a damn thing to do with. I took those consequences because I am a soldier. Not somebody pretending to be a military man to escape daddy's reign, or pad my resume for a political future!"

Fitz angrily replied, "That's how you choose to see it. But that's not how it was! Not even remotely close, and if you'd take your head out of your ass you'd see the truth. Nobody ran like a bitch, as you put it. It's more like I was able to escape a situation that was a set up from the start to take me down; because of who my father was. Which prevented me from getting punked into a life of being somebody else's bitch, fighting their fight for their cause. Instead of actually serving my country, like i intended. While the person barking out orders sits on their ass, and reap the benefits of my efforts like you did for the past twenty years! So from where I'm standing, you're the bitch! Not me!"

Jake immediately filled with anger and resentment, as Fitz's words hung in the air. Unable to contain himself, he lunged toward Fitz yelling, "Fuck you! I've got your bitch! Remove these cuffs and I'll show you what's up!" Surprisingly to Jake Fitz stood pat. he didn't flinch when he lunged at him. Jake thought his lack of reactionary movement was due to him knowing that he was cuffed. The lack of reaction angered him more, and made him feel tormented; so he screamed, "Take these cuffs off you son of a bitch! If I weren't cuffed. I'd show you better than I can tell you how much of a bitch you are! Talk to me man to man, if you're bold enough."

Fitz was raging inside despite showing himself to be completely calm on the outside. He watched as Jake was foaming at the mouth mad, and the longer he saw him twisting and struggling to break free. The more he felt the need to call his bluff. It was time to lay all of their cards on the table; no more pretense and no more bull shit. It was do or die time.

As Secret service and Cyrus still looked on from the observation area. Cyrus got nervous. He could see the tenseness involved and he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was unclear of what exactly would, or could come of this discussion. His paranoia began to creep in as he thought to himself, does Jake know about his connection to Rowan? Could that be what is revealed in this conversation? His anxiety level spiked as thought of various things that could come out as long as the two men spoke.

His mind was racing and he had to do or say something to make this stop. Instantly said, "Get him out of there!" Two guards rushed to the door, and were about to go inside. But they stopped because they saw Fitz wasn't calling for them, and he wasn't in any immediate danger due to Jake still being cuffed.

Cyrus got frustrated with their lack of action and turned to Mark, the head agent as he demanded, "He needs to be pulled out of there! Remove him!" Mark faced Cyrus, as he replied, "Mr. Bean. The president gave me personal instructions on how he wants this interaction to go. Based on his instruction we will not enter the room unless he calls for us to do so."

Cyrus was aggravated by being the last to know about Fitz's plan. But with his own reasons for wanting the session to end. He persisted as he responded, "Are you not seeing what I'm seeing. This isn't going to end well. He's the president of the united states. Not some random guy that's allowed to settle a score. Use common sense here, and remove him right now!" Mark was annoyed by Cyrus' insistence, as he replied, "As long as he stays cuffed we're fine. He's not breaking those restraints. And for the record, the commander in chief is the one who gives me my orders. Not you. So with that in mind. We will be standing down until further notice!"

Cyrus was intensely angered by Mark's refusal to do as he was requesting as he said, "I'm going to have your ass reassigned for this! You'll be doing baby duty when I'm done talking to the head of Secret Service." Mark fired back, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it Mr. Bean. But for now I'm on Presidential detail. Now either you relax and let me do my job. Or you can leave! There's a car waiting outside that will escort you to the White house."

Cyrus quickly said, "I'm not going anywhere! I demand you get him out of there right, fucking now! Or else!" Mark was fed up with Cyrus' disrespect and complete disregard for him trying to do his job. So he made the move that would fix the situation. He responded, "That's where you're wrong. Goodbye Cyrus." Cyrus responded, "Excuse me. I'm the chief of staff." Mark replied, "Yes, and back at the White-house you'll still be chief of staff. But right now you're a hindrance. And I'm asking you nicely to leave. President Grant gave me such power to dismiss you if need be. And per my discretion, that's what I'm doing. So good bye! Take him gentlemen."


	32. Chapter 32

Quickly, two agents approached Cyrus, and as they grab him. Fitz yelled, "I need an agent!" They looked at the glass and saw that Jake was standing upright, and Fitz was standing across the table from him. Mark replied, "Banks and Carter, get him out of here. I'm going inside. Brown, come with me." The agents pulled Cyrus out of the room, as he yelled, "I'm going to have your job for this! Damn you! You can't treat me like this!" Mark took a breath and shook off the tense moment between him and Cyrus, as he stepped inside the interrogation room per Fitz's request.

When he got inside he saw the two men at the height of their anger. Fitz was still looking very calm, despite having pure rage bubbling beneath which was noticeable in his eyes. Jake on the other hand was visibly angry. And said, "I knew you couldn't face me on your own. You calling your goons already, huh?"

Disregarding his comment Mark and another agent standing beside him said, "Sir you called." Fitz doesn't break his gaze with Jake. Instead he said, "Remove the cuffs." Mark was in shock. He responded, "Sir. I don't…" Fitz interjected as he said, "Mark I am not asking you. I'm telling you to take off his hand cuffs. Either you do it. Or I will take the keys, and do it myself."

Everybody in the room was surprised by his request, except Fitz. Despite his request being levied at Mark. Fitz never stopped his gaze at Jake. As he stared at him post request. He saw the shift in Jake's eyes. He doesn't know what to make of what was going on. He didn't expect this at all. But he too doesn't break his gaze with Fitz. It's now a matter of pride.

Suddenly, he realized he had the ability to move freely. He then looked down and saw his hands and feet were no longer shackled. The rage and intensity that was in the air moments ago was still present, however not at the same level. Additionally, there was a tinge of uncertainty present as well on Jake's part. He was trying to gauge what was next; but was completely baffled.

The silence broke as Fitz said, "Mark you can go." Mark refused as he replied, "Sir, with all due respect. I can't leave you alone with him unshackled. It's a matter of national security sir." He didn't want to waste any more time arguing with his security. So he said, "Fine. One of you can stay. But not both of you." Mark opted to stay in the room, and the other agent goes back into the observation area.

When the door closed Fitz responded, "Now we can talk like two men, as you requested. No barriers between us. I believe you said if you were unrestrained you could teach me a lesson." Jake swallowed hard, as he nervously replied, "I'm no fool. You're not going to have your body guards jump me again."

Fitz smiled as he challenged his manhood further. He said, "I thought you'd jump at the chance to get a swing at me. But I guess we now see who the real bitch is huh?" Jake took a step toward Fitz, and Fitz squared up to him. But when Jake stepped to him. Mark also took a step forward.

Jake saw Mark out the corner of his eye, and he backed off as he said, "I ought to beat your ass for what you did. But you're not worth it." Fitz responded, "Even without chains you're still cuffed to the bull shit of what you believe happened. Aren't you?"

Jake asked, "What in the hell are you talking about?" Fitz replied, I'm talking about how you were conned. Along with dozens of other men and women who paid the ultimate price, for someone else's agenda to be fulfilled, which had nothing to do with the plight of our country's agenda." Jake scoffed as he said, "Conned by whom?" Fitz replied, "By Rowan." Jake replied, "I think we all know he's no boy scout. That's no surprise there genius."

Fitz responded, "But did you know you were conned from the start? And it just continued after I left? Jake asked, "What do you mean?" Fitz replied, "Rowan's been playing the long game here. He's a patient son of a bitch, and doesn't need immediate results to get what he wants. He set me up to take the fall for shooting down that plane that he directed me to shoot down." Jake is annoyed at the rehash of what he already knew about Rowan. He replied, "That's is old news Fitz. We already know this."

Fitz replied, "But you're failing to see how this all fits into his overall plan. He knew who I was from the start. He resented my family's wealth and connections. But he didn't count on me being fully committed to the process. He underestimated my commitment to the military. I thought that's what he was doing; I thought he was testing me. Like you did and like so many others who were picked to be under his command. We worked hard to be good soldiers, patriots for our country. We signed up to do a thankless job, serving as the Navy's elite black ops unit. And we did so with pride. I drank the kool-aide just like everybody else. But after Operation Remington. After i left. I found out that this was never about me, or my commitment to the military."

Jake doesn't believe his story. Angrily he yelled, "You showed your commitment by leaving, like a thief in the night!" Fitz matched his anger as he said, "Despite what you think. I assure you i was committed. And I was willing to do my fucking job. I obeyed orders and i did what i was told to do, with the idea that i was serving my country. But he on the other hand was out to send a message of his own agenda against me and affluence. And in the end he sacrificed innocent people to prove his vengeance, only to do so hypocritically. Because in the end, he wanted what my family had. He was fucking jealous, and he used the blood of others to achieve the status and power he felt he needed to play among the big boys. By stepping on the backs of men and women who thought they were fighting the good fight. But were really fighting his fight. Don't you see that he profited off of your works, and the works of others? Leaving you broken emotionally, mentally, and physically. While rarely participating in any of the dirty work himself, because that would mean he couldn't live the life of those he envied the most; which is the wealthy and the elite."

Despite his logical and true assessment of Rowan's manipulation, Jake asked, "What's the point of this epiphany!" Fitz was thoroughly annoyed at this point with Jake's refusal to see the truth. So he crassly replied, "The point jackass is you're blaming the wrong person for where you are right now. I'm not the reason your life was fucked up. Me leaving had nothing to do with how your life ended, or your relationship with Rowan. I don't bear responsibility for that. That's all on you and your misplaced loyalty." Jake yelled, "That's bullshit! You need to own your part in this!"

Fitz doesn't back down. He replied, "I've read your file. What's bull shit is the fact that you're following the very man who exploited your brokenness, and turned you into a hired gun for his own purposes. You're behaving like you don't have any other choices. When it's been your choice the entire time to follow him or not; just like so many others. But he's got you so fucked up you didn't know you had a damn choice. And yet you're blaming me for your actions, and your situation because it's easier to do that than it is to take responsibility for your own choices."

There it was, the truth of the moment that was honestly irrefutable. He finally said all that he wanted to say to him. He got it all off his chest, and he was done. Despite him being over the resentment he knew Jake held for him. The tension was still high and it spiked further as Jake, full of frustration and denial said, "Man fuck you! Fuck you and your bull shit logic. I was your friend damn it! I had your fucking back and you fucking left! You valued your privileged life over your commitment to your brothers in arms. And you returned to your privileged life without missing a beat!"

Fitz responded, "You're fucking impossible. I don't know why I bothered coming here. You're a waste of time and deserve to be locked up! Here was your one free shot at me man to man, and you're bitching out like I knew you would. Why did I even uncuff you? If you're still not going to be genuine." Jake saw him turning his back on him to walk away, and said, "Genuine. You want me to be genuine? Let's talk about what this shit is really about then. The real reason behind you imprisoning me."

Fitz's annoyance level was at an all-time high as he said, "I'm not playing this game with you. Your offenses are nonredeemable and that's what landed you here. Too many innocent people have died at your hand. And it's time you were properly punished for your actions."

With a smirk on his face he asked, "How can you even say that shit with a straight face?" You killed a federal judge to stay in office. After your team of enablers stole a fucking national election for you. So how in the hell can you possibly be high and mighty here? You're not a man of integrity. Hell you need to be locked up with me. You can save your self-righteous song and dance for somebody who doesn't know you for the philandering, fake ass man, and president that you are!"

Fitz refuted his comment, refusing to give it credence. He didn't know he knew about Verna's death or defiance. But he wasn't going to confirm his accusation. Knowing who would've been behind such a rumor. He quickly said, "Keep believing the shit Rowan feeds you and regurgitating it at will, thinking you sound smart. When really you sound like a fucking idiot. Because he's got you spewing lies. It's amazing you still haven't learned that very little, if anything he says, is ever true."

Completely caught off guard, Jake didn't count on his reply. So, he tried to deflect, as he responded, "This isn't about Rowan. It's about you." Fitz smirked as he replied, "Really? And I suppose he didn't tell you that bull shit story about a rigged election and me allegedly killing a judge, huh?"


	33. Chapter 33

The twitching of his eye tells Fitz he's right. He smiled at him mockingly as he said, "You still believe this dude after all he's done. That's pretty fucked up. Maybe I can see if you two can have adjoining cells so you can spoon at night. Since it's clear, you're still his bitch by choice!"

His words anger Jake beyond measure and cause him to step closer to Fitz as he says, "That's why I enjoyed fucking your bitch! How is she anyway? Has she recovered from our talk last night?" Fitz loses his cool and hits him with a left cross, sending Jake flying backwards. Mark motions forward, but Fitz said, "Stay back!"

Jake touched his face to survey the shot he took. When he looked at his hand, he saw the blood on his fingers. He facetiously said, "Damn, I guess I found your hot button huh? Whatever happened to bros before hoes man?"

Fitz stood in front of him, watching Jake laugh mockingly as he continued to rub his jaw soothingly. Fitz felt substantial guilt in the moment. Which is what stopped him and had him contemplating what to do next. He'd already done more than he intended. He lost his cool and he hated that he allowed himself to do that.

Jake saw him in thought and decided to push him further as he said, "I wish i understood why you're so upset about her. She's a decent fuck at best. If you like mediocre pussy. But i guess given who you were married to for 20 years, I guess mediocre pussy is a step up from stale pussy huh?" Mark tried to be the voice of reason in a very unreasonable situation, as he hurriedly stepped between Jake and Fitz, to keep Fitz at bay. He begged as he said, "Sir please, he's not worth it. Let's go!"

Fitz considered leaving. He had Olivia's voice in his head. He heard her say he's better than this. And she doesn't need to be avenged. She told him no matter what Jake said, he could take it as lies. He never had her heart, and he never had with her. What they share. They are forever and nothing she had with Jake was worth mentioning. He was a place holder. Nothing more. Fitz believed her, and knew what she said was the truth. But he still couldn't let go of his rage for Jake.

Nonetheless, he decide to walk away, at the behest of Mark's urging and because he didn't want to dishonor Olivia. Again seeing that Fitz is withdrawing, Jake verbally went at him once again as he said, "Go ahead and leave. With your fake ass pretty boy smile, and weak ass charm. Keep playing your part in that Captain save a hoe routine you're caught up in with that slut, who has your nose wide open. I tore that weak piece of ass up though. So you enjoy what's left!"

Fitz's sudden movement faked Mark out, as he pushed him to the side, and hopped the table between him and Jake. He lunged toward Jake and grabbed him by his collar, as he said, "Shut the fuck up! Keep her name out of your mouth." Jake responded, "If only she could've kept my dick out of hers."

Fitz's anger reached it's ceiling as he flew into a rage. As he swung his right hand, Jake countered with his left. Jake's punch landed, and he hit Fitz in the jaw, knocking him back subtly. And allowed him to get in two body blows. However Fitz bubbled with fury, remained on his feet. As he charged Jake, which caused him to backpedal into the wall. Fitz showed no mercy as he hit him five more times in the face with his left hand, and unloaded a plethora of combination shots on his midsection that dropped him part way, only to hit him once more with a vicious, and unrelenting upper cut. which knocked him down and out.

Despite him being out like a light, as soon as he hit the floor. Fitz stomped him repeatedly, before secret service was able to pull him away from Jake's lifeless body. There was blood all over the floor and all over Fitz's shoes and hands. Immediately Secret Service pulled him out of the room in an effort to assess him, and insure he was not severely injured.

However, Fitz wasn't the most cooperative. He was breathing heavily, sweating and raging with anger. He wanted to go back in the room and finish him off. He wanted to end Jake's life. It eventually took four guards holding him back for several minutes. Before he regained his composure.

Once he was calmed down they got him in the car, and whisked him back to the Whitehouse to be checked out by the doctor. He learned during the drive that Cyrus was sent back to the Whitehouse, before the incident occurred because of his insistence that he be pulled from the room.

Fitz saw the concern and regret on Mark's face and said, "Don't worry about it Mark. You're not in any trouble, and you won't be reassigned. You were following my directive." Mark nodded as he responded, "Thank you sir. But right now I am more concerned that you're okay. That hand doesn't look good." Fitz appreciated his concern. but took a breath as he said, "I don't think there's anything to worry about. This isn't my blood. And my hand doesn't feel broken." Mark nodded as he said, "We'll have to let the doctor assess that sir." Fitz agreed as he sat back in the car in thought of what was to come. He knew he had a lot to think about pertaining to how he handled this situation, and the fall out from it.

Present Moment

As Fitz now sits in the oval with his left hand siting in an ice wrap, out of sight of the camera. He's finishing up his teleconference and at least on four occasions he's almost lifted his hand to the view of the prime minister from Canada. But he's managed to catch himself.

When the conference is over he calls Charlotte in to take away the monitor. She wheels it away, but first asks if he needs more ice. He declines and as she leaves he says, "Hey Charlotte. Can you do me a favor and not mention this to Liv if she calls." She nods as she says, "Very well Sir." He replies, "Thank you."

As Charlotte leaves the room she's met by Cyrus. Fitz hears him in the hall talking to her. He can't avoid him forever, he knows this. But he still would love it if he could somehow escape seeing him right now. Seconds later Cyrus is standing in front of him as he tauntingly asks, "How's it going Rocky? Judging by the bruising pattern i hear that's on your hand; i hope it was all worth it."

Fitz is in no mood for games as he looks at Cyrus, clearly not pleased by his remark and he says, "Of all people I thought you'd be happy to hear some blood for blood vengeance was achieved." Cyrus responds, "While i'd be lying if i said i didn't enjoy the idea of him being beat to a bloody pulp. The Commander in Chief isn't the one that should be levying such a punishment. For the good of the country, you needed to stand down and not let your emotions get the better of you."

Fitz is aggravated with Cyrus' sudden appeal to his good senses. He knows full well that revenge is right in his wheel house. So his criticism of how he handled the interaction with Jake, feels as unauthentic as a three dollar bill. Unwilling to entertain his hypocrisy a moment further. He plainly asks, "What do you want Cyrus?"

Noticing he hasn't lifted his left hand, and not catching on to the fact that Fitz is completely over him right now, and just about ready to cut bait with him to boot. He says, "What I want is for the commander in chief to act like one, and not act like he's settling grudges like a child in a school yard. And using secret service agents like they are your minions, who are in charge of you setting up a damn fight club starring you as the main attraction." Fitz scoffs as he replies, "If you're waiting for an apology Cyrus it's not going to happen. So let it go!"

Cyrus is still trying to figure him out. He can't get a beat on him. He wonders what if anything did he find out when talking to Jake. Since he was ousted before the conversation could get started. He tries to calm his thoughts of paranoia that are resurfacing. He responds, "I'm not asking for your apology. I'm just trying to understand what is wrong with you? I know you don't have much time left in office. So I get that you're getting antsy. But to be as reckless as to beat the hell out of someone to the point where you're knuckles are bruised and bloodied, and you need medical attention is beyond overboard." Fitz's agitated state increases after hearing Cyrus' incessant desire to nag him to stop.

He glares at Cyrus as he replies, "Cyrus. Let's get one thing clear. I am your boss. You're not mine. Therefore what I would like at this point is for you to leave me alone. Because when it comes to judging anyone else's behavior and categorizing it as overboard; you have no room to talk whatsoever. So as I have overlooked your many offenses done in what can only be mildly stated to be nice, as out of line. I am asking you to do the same for me in this case. If you can't do that, you can always quit. Because as I said. I'm not apologizing. And as of right now. I'm done talking about this with you. And you will not mention this to Liv. Do I make myself clear?"

Cyrus sees the anger in his eyes looking back at him, and for the first time in a long time. He doesn't feel that pushing his buttons any further would be a good idea. He's obviously resigned to what he's said. There's a different look in his eye as well, that Cyrus doesn't recognize. One that he can't put his finger on. After clearing his throat he asks, "Did you need any more ice?" Fitz responds, "No. I don't. I'm actually going to call it a day, push the rest of my appointments to Monday." Cyrus wants to push back, but thinks better and says, "No problem. Have a good weekend sir." Fitz replies, "Cyrus, i asked you a question. But you didn't answer me. Is that a yes or a no?" Cyrus replies, "The answer is yes sir. I understand and i will of course not mention this situation to Liv, or anyone else." Fitz responds, Good. And by the way. Mark is my head agent unless i make the decision otherwise. Do you understand?" Cyrus nods as he says, "Yes. I understand." Fitz then replies, "Good. Good bye Cyrus."

He walks out of the office with his mind in a tizzy. He doesn't know what to make of what he just encountered. But he knows something is brewing, and he's desperate to know what's coming. With Cyrus gone Fitz thinks about a comment that Mark made to him regarding how nervous Cyrus looked when he and Jake were talking. He decides that perhaps the day or reckoning is upon them where Cyrus is concerned. Knowing he can't take back what he's about to put into motion. He makes the call and when the voice answers, he says, "It's time for the chickens to come home to roost."

Thank you for reading this fanfiction tale. What did you think of Fitz and Jake's altercation? I'm thinking Jake deserved what he got, and more. Do you think Fitz's actions were justified? How do you think Olivia will take the news of what happened between them? Will it cause any static between them? Or will she trust his actions were warranted? Fitz seems to be at the end of his rope with Cyrus; what do you think is going to happen with that? Has Cyrus' time finally run out?

In the next installment we find out who Fitz was talking to on the phone, and what that cryptic phone call was all about. Additionally, we get to see Olivia's reaction to Fitz's interaction with Jake. And we find out if Olivia addresses the potential ongoing issues that Mellie and Fitz will have with Karen; if they don't find a way to fix the acrimony between them and be parents. I'm curious to know if you feel that's Olivia's place to bring up to Fitz? Let me know what you all think. Please comment and review; I appreciate your support. And be sure to check out my latest one shots Last night, and Party Crasher, as well as my other stories: Realizing the Dream, The Candidate, With or Without Prejudice, and Timing is Everything. Be blessed!


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hello fan fiction readers, thanks again for your support with this story. I know it's been a while since my last update. And I appreciate your patience with me. Hopefully this installment will renew your interest in this story. Enjoy!_**

It's getting late in the day, and as Olivia sits in her office entranced and almost flushed by her thoughts regarding the impending epic do over, she and her love have been vying for all day. She knows she's not going to get much more work done with a clear head. It's been about twenty minutes since the last text she got from him, advising what he wants and will do to her the first chance he gets tonight. And she simply can't wait.

Her thoughts and feelings of anticipation are rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. She looks up and sees it's Quinn. She smiles as she walks through the open door saying, "Hey Liv. Sorry to barge in. But we got the final round of info on the candidates you're considering. And I figured you'd want it after talking with them today."

Olivia smiles in return as she says, "Thanks Quinn, I appreciate it. I'll take those. Hopefully something in here will help me decide which one to bring in." Quinn walks toward her desk and hands her the files. Once she hands them off she asks, "So you're only looking to hire one person?"

Olivia responds, "I think so, or at least one at a time. Charlie seems to be fitting in well, and to be honest I'd rather have him working for us than against us." Quinn nods in agreement as she says, "That makes sense. Plus Huck can keep a better eye on him with him being in house." Olivia smiles and nods as she says, "Exactly."

She always appreciates how Quinn's mind works. She's proven to be a valuable asset to the team, and couldn't imagine life at OPA without her. With that said, she's curious of what she thinks about adding someone new to the equation.

So she asks, "How do you think things are running around here as they are?" Quinn looks at her and says, "I think it's tight at times, but we get the job done." Olivia replies, "So you're comfortable with being stretched so thin?" Quinn takes a breath as she says, "I'm over worked, underpaid, and I have a sleeping cycle that would drive any normal person to drink. But, at the end of the day every day I know we're making a difference for people who need us. So I'd say my personal struggles are worth it. Because I am a gladiator, we're all gladiators in suits. Which is why whomever you choose to bring in, he or she must embody that element to their core."

Olivia is impressed by her response. It seems to help her make a decision on what to do next in her decision making process. The integrity of what they do must be held in the highest regard. It's not just about filling spots, and moving on. It's about having the right fit more than anything else. They'll never be who they were, and they don't have to try to be those people. They just need to be the best of who they are now.

The brief silence quells between them as Olivia snaps out of her head and asks, "With that said, if I move forward with hiring someone. Who do you see as a good candidate?" Quinn smiles as she asks, "Really? You want my opinion." Olivia replies, "Yes. Of course. I value your opinion and your work here Quinn. Without you OPA wouldn't be in existence anymore. And until now I didn't realize I never thanked you for being the embodiment of our cheesy mantra, gladiator in a suit."

They share a smile as they both think of Harrison, and how cheesy the mantra always sounded when he said it. But it has always been true. To do this job you have to be a resilient, focused, and ready for battle at all times; which are the key attributes of a gladiator.

Still smiling Quinn says, "You don't have to thank me Liv. I didn't do anything that you or Harrison wouldn't have done in my position. But I appreciate your gratitude. It means a lot." Olivia feels the warmth in her words, and she also appreciates her response. She nods as she says, "You're welcome Quinn. I know I don't say thank you enough, or hell maybe not at all when it comes to all of you. But I really do appreciate you for your loyalty and dedication to me and our cause. So try to think about that when you're over worked and under paid fatigue sets in."

They both chuckle at her response as Quinn says, "Will do boss. I'd better get back to work if we want to get out of here before night fall." Olivia nods in agreement. Looking at the time she sees it's about time for her to get going too; if she wants to prepare for her night of redemption with her love.

As Quinn turns to leave Olivia recalls her unanswered question she posed, and says, "Hey Quinn. You didn't tell me who you'd pick if I hired someone." Quinn responds, "Honestly, they all seem like the same person, which is okay. If okay is what you're looking for."

Olivia instantly understands her point; nobody jumps off the page as someone she needs to have as an addition to their team. So she says, "Thanks for your input Quinn." Quinn nods as she says, "You're welcome. No matter what Liv; we trust that whomever you pick they'll be a good fit. After all, you picked all of us, whether we wanted to be here or not."

They share another smile and a giggle; both remembering how fabulously well she originally reacted when she realized what led her to OPA. That was quite some time ago, but not so long that they don't recall. The look of gratitude in both of their eyes as they look at one another settles the moment, just before Quinn dismisses herself to return to work.

Despite staying later than anticipated; Olivia is feeling accomplished and decides to go home for the day. The decision of who to add to her crew for now, has been tabled. She takes solace in the words of one of her most valued employees as she thinks to herself. When the right candidate presents him or herself, she'll know. Until then, they'll continue to gladiate as they always do, because it's what they do.

After making sure all is well as she leaves for the day; she advises them all not to stay too late. They deserve to enjoy their weekend. Everyone but Huck appeared to acknowledge her good bye. She could see he was engaged in a computer program of some sort, and also talking on the phone. She knows when he's in a zone. It's not wise to interrupt him. So she shrugs it off as him being his usual self.

As Olivia heads out the door, she dons a smile of happiness. She has a mission on her mind, as she settles into the moment. As her thoughts balance and she thinks about the pleasure giving and receiving on her mind, that's primed to take place in a few hours.

Instinctively she looks at her phone and sees he didn't respond yet to her last reply to him. Instantly, she thinks about how dismissive Huck was as she left a moment ago. Could the two instances be connected? She's not sure, but knows that it's possible. She encouraged Fitz to utilize Huck's intel when his suspicions of Cyrus arose a while back. And it's that intelligence that made it possible for him to stay ahead of the game where he's concerned.


	35. Chapter 35

Curiously, Olivia thinks about Fitz's meeting with Jake and how she and Fitz believes Cyrus ties into this scenario somehow, along with her father. She didn't want to think about the doom and gloom of it all. But what else can she do? It seems to be a permanent part of their world.

Not wanting to become bogged down with the particulars, in fact refusing to allow herself to ruin a perfectly planned evening. She asks the driver of the private car to turn to her favorite satellite radio station, and she again sends her love another text letting him know she'll be waiting for him when he arrives at her place. Although she doesn't get a response from him, and she still has moderate concern. She again pushes the worries from her mind, as she says, "Not today."

When she arrives at her apartment; she takes the elevator upstairs and when she steps off onto her floor. She sees Fitz's new head agent standing by the door. She smiles at him, knowing that means he beat her home. When she enters the apartment, a wonderland of love awaits her.

From the moment she crosses the threshold, she feels completely under dressed as she steps into pure romance. The living space and dining area has been transformed into a gorgeous, elegant French bistro. Heavy curtains now cover the windows, blocking out the sunlight. And there are candles lit everywhere, along with trails of rose petals leading in various directions. The sight takes her breath away, as more and more of the scene is discovered by her eyes.

Excitedly, she scans the room as she takes in the setting. The beautifully set table, the sounds of Luther Vandross playing in the background, and the smell of something delicious tantalizing her taste buds filling the air. Sends her into a whirlwind of wonder and joy.

Curious as to where he is, and why he hasn't greeted her yet. She calls his name, but there's no answer. She goes toward the kitchen and it's empty, except a card sitting on the counter with her name on it. Picking up the card, she turns it over and reads it aloud. "Before we enjoy a meal of sustenance, we first need to clean up. Meet you there."

She smiles, knowing exactly where this is leading. She walks out of the kitchen, heading down the hall toward the bedroom. As she follows the trail of red and white rose petals she's grinning along the way as she strips away clothing.

By the time she reaches the master bathroom inside her bedroom; she's completely naked, and she sees the sexiest sight she's seen in a long time. With the bathroom door open, she steps inside seeing her man relaxing in her Jacuzzi tub, with the bubbling water surrounding him and sipping a glass of champagne.

His hair is wet, as he sports a superman curl on his forehead and he's clearly waiting for her. His baritone voice rings through the air, as she approaches him and he says, "Hi." She's now stepping into the tub, and he's leaning forward to reach for her as he helps her into the tub. With both sporting lustful grins, she takes his hand as she positions herself to straddle him. The moment her thighs meet his, they kiss like tomorrow isn't promised as she grinds on him ratcheting up the heat of the moment, to hotter than hell.

When their kiss breaks, as they reposition. She says, "Hi." They smile at one another and the games begin. In this moment nothing else matters, but their time together. The time they've both craved for weeks and have been denied by outside forces. Forces they will put on hold for now, just so they can revel in the love, lust, and passion they share for one another.

As he kisses on her neck she closes her eyes, and takes in the feel of his lips against her skin. He hears her moaning, as she says, "MMMMM Yes baby. MMMM, Yes. Don't stop." Her wish is his command, he aims to please and that's exactly what he's about to do for his lady.

Despite his injured hand from earlier, he's feeling no pain at all. He can tell by her moans she's slipping deeper and deeper into the moment; she's touching her breasts, and biting her bottom lip. He loves to watch her please herself, she looks incredibly sexy when overtaken by lust. He feels her erect nipples against his skin, and her hips beginning to rock. He knows what she likes, and what she's hankering for. She wants to feel him, she needs to feel him inside her, and it's his pleasure to give her what she craves.

Olivia is so caught up in the rapture of the moment. Her senses of smell and touch heighten as she runs her fingers through his damp curls, and the scent of his shampoo fills her nostrils. She's damn near atop his head, as her breasts are lip level for him, and her chin rests on his curls.

As she takes in the scent of his shampoo, his cologne joins the party too, giving her old factory senses an added boost. He's wearing the fragrance she purchased for him, the one that drives her absolutely wild. It's strong, masculine and sexy. If she didn't know better she'd swear it was made in his image, for him alone.

Reveling in the scents of her love, and his kisses and licks on her skin too. She takes a fist full of his damp, luxurious curls and presses her face into them. She grips his curls with one hand as she grips his shoulder tightly with the other. She's slipping from her haze as she feels the tightening of her nub, and the tension in her thighs grows. He hears her moan, "MMM, Fitz, MMMM."

The urge to release is overpowering her, and she can't fight it. Now more connected with her body, she feels his fingers sliding in and out of her. She suddenly hears the sensual moans and groans she initially doesn't recognize, until a second later she realizes it's her.

Now connected in the moment, she's more aware than ever. She's riding his fingers like it's her profession and his talented fingers are giving her all that she can handle. She feels the power in his hand motion, and knows he's searching for her release. She's battling with him, but losing ground. He feels her resistance and pulls his head away from her just enough to whisper, "cum for me baby. You're so close."

He knows her body so well, she can't hide anything from him. Like clockwork her body gives in, and she feels the point of no return upon them, as she breaks through her wall of release screaming his name in pure bliss.

As the release ravages her, she's shaking and groaning. He feels her rain down upon his hands, despite them sitting in bubbling water. The tension in her body goes limp, and she all but slumps over atop him. He catches her as she slides down his body, and onto his lap.


	36. Chapter 36

Thinking she'll be looking to rest he helps her get position. But as soon as she feels his staff against her stomach, resting between them. A light flashes within her causing her eyes to open. She looks at him with a sinful grin, as she pushes him back against the tub, and in one motion she guides herself onto him.

Taken by surprise, but extremely happy to let her have her way. He relaxes and allows her to do what she does. As she hits his base they both groan, "MMMM Fuuuck." She begins swaying her hips immediately to both of their delight. He grips her hips and she knows she has him from the start. He's holding onto her as she works her magic, bringing them both pleasure with every sway. His dirty talk starts from the onset, as he plainly says, "MMMM work this dick Livy, Fuck."

She's so turned on by his word play, she loves when he let's go. It motivates her to push him to his limits, as she says, "MMMM, Is it tight enough daddy?" He's silent at first, but when she twerks her hips to push him to answer, he says, "Yes. Yes. Fuck Yes. MMMM So tight baby. So fucking good. MMMMHMM."

Her rapid thrusting and powerful motion has him on the fence. He's more intrigued than ever by her. His eyes open and he's now locked onto her, watching her body rise and fall amidst the bubble water and bubbles. Her beautiful brown skin is in contrast with the white, soapy bubbles. And with every move she makes the bubbles cascade down her gorgeous body exposing more and more of her subtly, and making her sexier to him by the second.

He's seen every inch of her before, but never like this. It's never felt like this. He's so engaged with her, and feeling her, all of her and loving every second. He's entranced by her motion, skill, and love sounds. She sounds so damn good to him, he can feel himself coursing toward the end.

Olivia is feeling it too, the balance of power is all on her. But yet she's not completely in control. She feels like something is driving her, she can't explain it but it's happening. He feels unbelievable, and sounds incredible. Together they are coursing toward the end of the road with no way to stop or slow down. She can feel his need to please her, to hear her, and know she's pleased.

So she lets go, and gives herself to him. He feels amazing and she tells him so, loudly. She allows her speech to reign free in the moment, the dirtier the better. Whatever he wants, or needs she's willing to give to him.

Wanting to hear her louder and louder. His hands move up and down her body, first massaging her breasts. Then falling back to her hips, as he groans her name. She pull his head back, and begins to grind harder, making him scream, "MMMM, fuck, fuck, Liv." She stares into his eyes and sees a dark cloud of pleasure and lust. Now more motivated than ever she works her hips like her life depends on it.

He's inaudible in the moment, he's flailing around, groaning and moaning. She's trying to contain, but doing the same thing. She's riding him hard and deep, and he's gripping her like he needs her touch to breathe. Their kisses are sloppy and hard, they can both hardly catch their breaths. With one goal in mind though, their paces sync, and like someone hits an easy button they both explode simultaneously.

Grateful for the sounds of Prince's truly adore you filling the air, covering their yells of pleasure. And keeping secret service from barging into the bathroom. They kiss in the aftermath of their moment, as their bodies recover from the expense of energy that has left them immobile, and almost breathless.

Their recovery is slow, but sure. The mood calms as she still sits atop him with him still inside her and they share kisses. He strokes her back and she giggles. Their kiss breaks with her laughter and he pecks her nose. She smiles as she looks into his eyes and he smiles in return. In each other's eyes they find their peace. She strokes his face as she says, "I love you so much."

He replies, "I love you too." They kiss some more, and he cradles her for a bit as she places her head in the nook of his neck. She kisses his neck and rests his head on the back of the tub. The silence between them is comforting as she listens to his heart beat. It's her calm, when all else fails. Just his embrace is all she needs, it's her safety.

As she sits atop his thighs she feels him moving his left hand, as if he's flexing it. She can't see it, but feels it. Her head pops up and she looks at him and asks, "Are you okay?" He looks at her and he instantly knows what she's asking. He didn't want to discuss it now, but what can he say? If he blows off the question only to address it later it will feel like he was being dishonest. And they agreed no secrets, no lies.

She sees he's thinking before he answers, and she stops him before he speaks. She takes his face into her hands and says, "I'm not judging you. I'm just making sure you're okay. That's all I care about." Her remark brings him comfort, and she can see he's relenting.

He releases a breath he didn't know he was holding as he says, "I'm okay if you are okay." She gives him a look that breaks into a smile as she says, "I'm good. Really good. I'm in love with the man of my dreams. And he's finally mine. From every action or decision, you're mine Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and I meant what I said earlier when I told you I support and trust your judgement. Because I know whatever you decide is for the best. That wasn't just pillow talk, my love."

After hearing her response he smiles at her and kisses her sweetly. She kisses him back, and they hug for a moment. But after a few minutes she pops up off of his chest and looks him in the eye. She breaks the silence as she says, "We'd better get out so you can continue to ice your hand. Warm water isn't good for bruised knuckles."

The look on his face is priceless, and all she can do is smile at him. She pecks his lips and stands up to exit the tub. As he stands up too, he asks, "How'd you know about my hand?" As she steps into her shower, she looks at him and coyly says, "I wasn't certain until you just confirmed it." He takes a breath thinking, why did he fall for that? But then smiles at her and follows her into the shower, as he thinks, what difference does it make?

While in the shower they kiss and play for a bit before washing up and exiting to dress for their meal. Because dressing together is something they can't do, without being distracted in the moment by one another. He allows her to dress in her bedroom, and he dresses in the spare bedroom


	37. Chapter 37

As she gets dolled up for him, thinking about how special the moment feels. She smiles with pure happiness and joy in her heart. After finishing her hygiene routine and make up. She slips into fitted light blue dress, he had laid on the bed for her, with matching silver Louboutin heels.

She grins as she slips on the dress and shoes, her legs shimmering in the light, from the baby oil she applied. She gives herself a once over in the full length mirror, and she must admit. She looks fabulous, and she can't wait to show off her look.

When she steps out of the bedroom, she walks down the hall. And when she arrives in the great room, she sees him standing by the table, all smiles. He's dressed in an open collar light blue shirt, and grey pants, with grey shoes. His hair is lightly tossed, and his curls are present. He truly is gorgeous, she thinks to herself. And the best part is he's all hers.

As he lays eyes on his lady love, she's standing before him as the words music fills the air. He takes a breath as he walks toward her, and when he reaches her, he takes her hand. She gives it to him willingly, as he asks, "May I please have this dance?" She smiles as she says, "Of course."

As they dance, the song "The point of it all." By Anthony Hamilton fills the air, and they sway together completely in sync. She falls into his arms as the song lulls them both into the mode of pure romance.

This song sums up their feelings for one another in so many words, and so many ways. As his mind clears, and so does hers. They both allow the lyrics to tell the story, as he whispers into her ear. "You're so beautiful Livy." She smiles, as she replies, "Thank you. You look very handsome." He pulls her tighter into his embraces, as his hands rest around her waist, in the small of her back. And her hands are draped around his neck, her hand dancing along the nape of his neck, as her head lies against his chest. As they dance, they both close their eyes and dance together through the song.

As the second stanza begins their bodies begin to feel the flow of the music. **"My day seems long whenever we're apart. It's like someone has stole away my heart. You're a major part of my life, and no matter what the storm may bring, I'm fine with you. And the point of it all, is I love you and the reason for it all. I love you."**

With the song taking over, they both begin to sing the chorus as they look into one another's eyes, " ** _And the point of it all, and the point of it all, and the point of it all, and the reason for it all, and the point of it all. I love you."_** They share smiles as they serenade one another in the sweetest way, and it settles them both. Reminding them of just how much they love one another.

As the song ends, they share a kiss that seals the moment for both of them. When the kiss breaks, he strokes her face as they gaze at one another lovingly, and they again share a smile. She loves this moment so much, she says, "Promise me we'll always be like this Fitz." He sweetly replies, "I promise Livy. We will always be like this, and always love like this. That is truly the point of it all." She smiles in agreement, it really is the point of all they have done to be together in this moment.

As their dance concludes, but the music continues to play. They share a sweet kiss, and he guides her over to the table. Pulling out her chair for her, as she sits down. He joins her at the table, sitting to the right of her.

They smile at one another, and he says, "Shall we?" She grins as she says, "We shall." She looks down at her plate, and she can't believe how delicious the food looks and smells. The meal is beef wellington with mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus wrapped in bacon.

As they begin to eat, they both enjoy their meal equally. It's fabulous, and paired with the best red wine she swears she's ever tasted in her life. She can only feel as if she's dreaming. As their meal time goes on, they feed each other, despite having the same food on their plates.

With the love ballads surrounding them, the candlelight, this extravagant and delicious meal in front of them, and plenty of wine to boot. They're in full love mode for certain, and unashamed of this factor.

When dinner ends, they move on to dessert. Which is a slice of Olivia's favorite pie. Her eyes light up when she sees the plate come toward her. He loves seeing the sheer joy in her eyes, as she chomps at the bit to get a taste of the pie.

The moment he sits down, he pulls her chair closer to his and she giggles as she slides across the floor. When wedged right under him, he begins to feed her. He says, "Open up, and get ready for one of the best things to go into your mouth." She smiles sinfully, as she gropes his thigh, and says, "MMM, maybe the second best thing I've had in my mouth."

Her words instantly cause his carnal nature to flare up, and instead of putting the fork into her mouth. His lips crash down onto hers. The kiss is forceful, hot, and sexy. When it ends, she licks her lips and says, "Damn, so it's definitely the third best thing I've had in my mouth." He grins at her, and says, "You're too damn sexy for words baby." Surprisingly, she stands up and looks down at him as she says, "Then let's skip the words, and use actions."

She then turns and walks toward the bedroom, and she doesn't hear him behind her at first. So she stops and looks at him, as she says, "That means bring your ass, and that pie with you my love." Shaking himself from his stupor, he gets up hurriedly with pie and fork in hand, and follows her to the bedroom.

When they get into the bedroom, stripping begins immediately. Despite having just sampled one another, the fire burns deeply for them. As he watches her standing in her black sheer bra and panties, and silver stilettos. He can't get naked fast enough.

When he reaches her, she sees the fire in his eyes and she knows he wants her badly. She puts her hands up to halt him. And he stops in his tracks. She takes him into her hands, and instantly his eyes close. She begins working her hand play magic, eliciting moans from him that is music to her ears.

How he begins to moan her name, and allow her to pleasure him so freely, turns her on. He's standing before her naked, and feigning for her. He enjoys her hand motion, but wants more. He goes to pull her closer. But before he makes a move. He feels a cool sensation below he doesn't recognize.


	38. Chapter 38

When he looks down, she's perched upon her knees, slathering key lime pie on him from base to tip. Getting some on her fingers, she licks it off and puts the plate down on the side table. His erection is pronounced, it holds the majority of the pie filling.

He feels his attraction for her grow, as her eyes light up staring at his now covered erection, dripping with her favorite pie. Excitedly, she takes him into her mouth, and pleasures him to the fullest. He watches her, as her tongue and lips dance length of him, and clean him until there's no trace of pie left.

Between the slurping, sucking, and licking, going on in this sensual session. The amount of moans between them, would make a porn star blush. She works him both with her mouth and hands, capitalizing on her multitasking abilities. Bringing him to climax is a pleasure of hers that she works hard at. And in this round, she manages to push him over the edge, twice. With the second release, he screams and shakes, gripping the back of her head as she finishes him gleefully.

Still moaning in the aftermath of her talents, and feeling the aggression building more by the second, as he desires to thank her by returning the favor. Their lips meet, and he kisses her deeply. Their kiss intensifies quickly, with both of their fires raging. As he grips her ass, picking her up in one motion. She gasps, and their kiss breaks. She smiles at him, loving it when he picks her up.

The kiss breaks as she comes up for air, but he keeps going on her other surfaces. His kisses and licks on her neck pushes her buttons further. She feels herself getting wetter and wetter. As if he smells her sweetness, his left hand slides down her belly and makes it's way to her honey pot.

After he lays her down on the bed, he cups her sex through her now uselessly soaked panties, and he hears her groan passionately. Wanting to survey just how wet she is, he pushes the seat of her panties to the side. And slides his middle and ring fingers between her slit.

She instantaneously responds, as he feels her clutch him, and he groans as he growls, then says, "MMM you're so fucking wet baby." In response she says, "Very wet, and very messy. You wanna clean me up?"

He nods as he says, "Yes. As badly as you want me to." In the same breath, he pulls his fingers from her bread basket and sucks them clean. Licking all of her sweetness from them.

Seeing her watch him clean her essence from his fingers, and witnessing how badly she's yearning for him. He sensually plunges his tongue down her throat. The next few seconds or minutes fly by, because she's not sure how. But her panties, bra, and shoes are removed, and she's on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. With him right behind her on his knees too.

Filled with great aggression, due to her hand play and his mind set. Fitz, commands the space behind her. He grips her hips, and then smacks her ass. She grunts for him and he loves it. Needing to taste her, he pushes her forward, and lays down with his head between her thighs.

She looks down at him, and before she can ask what he's doing. She feels his hands on her thighs, pulling her down to him. The moment her lips between her hips meet his lips; she groans and begins to thrust.

As he takes command of her, despite her being on top; she grunts, "MMMM yes baby. Don't stop. MMMM, taste your pussy baby." He loves her groans as he pleases her. He wants, no he needs to taste her to completion. And her words, her declaration of her being all his propels him to the point where he can get what he wants.

He's completely caught up in her goodness, as she rides his tongue. He's slurping her, and bathing in her sweetness. She can't believe the talents of his mouth. She's running like a faucet, and he's sucking her clit like it's his favorite sucker.

She's never felt this level of wetness, or his level of suction. He's truly trying to suck the orgasm out of her. As she braces herself for her arousal ceiling beginning to crack, she feels him push her to the point of no return. As he slips in three fingers into her core, he continually holds her clit hostage. The moment his fingers go into motion, her ceiling shatters and she falls into a thrusting frenzy, lasting for several seconds until she explodes.

As she releases she screams his name and grips the covers. She tries to gather herself, but she's floating through nirvana. He has her face down ass up still, and she has no energy to move.

Obligingly, he cleans her up, and to her surprise. He isn't looking to let her recover just yet. Somehow, he slides from beneath her and rises up onto his knees behind her, and she's unaware of when this occurs. Until she feels him behind her, verses beneath her.

Initially, she thinks he's letting her catch her breath, and fully regain her bearings. But she's wrong. After losing brief contact with his body. She feels him kissing the back of her neck, and down her back to her backside. The kisses are sweet, cool, and sensual. She moans for him as she says, "MMM that feels so good."

He responds, "It's all about you baby. I'm here to make you feel so good." She responds, "You always make me feel good baby." She feels him rubbing her ass, and then feels his girth dangling between her thighs from behind. She knows what's coming, but she can't prepare fast enough.

In the next second she feels him sliding back and forth between her folds. His stiffness is raw and strong. She groans, "MMMM, damn!" He grunts too, "MMMM, you feel that?" She responds, "Yes baby." He again ruruns his length against her drenched under carriage and she begins to involuntarily thrust her hips. It's like her sex is searching for his. Her lower half has a mind of it's own when he's near.

He loves how wet she is, and how badly she's clearly feigning for him. He wants her to verbally beg. So he says, "Tell me what you want Livy." She groans instead, still pushing back against him; her sex still searching for relief by finding his. Needing him to put her out of her misery, she says, "I want you baby. I want to feel you."

Enjoying her requesting him to please her, but still, not willing to give in completely. He slides the tip inside, and stops. She tries to push back against him, and he halts her. She looks back at him as she says, "Baby, please." He sees the whining in her eyes, and hears it in her voice.

To entice him she begins rubbing her clit, and moaning as she says, "I want to cum again for you baby. Please let me cum for you." Unable to deny her, he slides into her the rest of the way. It's a move that takes them both off guard. The motion is strong and bold; one that causes both of their eyes to roll up into their heads.

As he thrusts, he feels her body giving in to him and he takes his time as he hits every crevice of her. He claims her sensually, and sexually, making her release his. He's loving her fast, then slow, then fast again. The pace, the stroke, the word play is all right up her alley. She doesn't know what's gotten into him. But whatever it is, she likes it. As they round the corner of release, she bears down and he does too.

He strokes with such power and intensity, he's now gripping the head board for added leverage. The strength of his hand smacks and thrusts can't be denied. He has her going, and she is on an ever winding road of lusting, screaming, sweating, and thrusting, as she trusts him to deliver her the orgasm of a life time. Although she started as the aggressor, he's clearly taken over. And she's just fine with it.

Right now, the fire in her love den is raging, and it's matching the heat in the room. As they're both sweating profusely and thrusting like their lives depend on it. He's never wanted her release as badly as he wants it right now, and she's never wanted his this badly either. But they're both in search of one another's orgasm and refusing to give up the fight.

With the feeling of euphoria fast approaching, and both wanting it more and more by the second. They try to prepare for what's coming, but they can't. As he feels his pulsations go from steady to overpowering, she feels the pulsing in her nub graduate from twitches to convulsions. She's dripping wet and he's rock hard, ergo, this can only end one way.


	39. Chapter 39

As she grips the sheets harder, and pulls them with all her might. He picks up the pace, as he lifts his leg and begins smacking her ass as he thrusts on beat with the music. Trey Songz, "Heart attack" plays. And it fits the pace completely. The lyrics and the beat fill the moment, and they both thrust like never before, feeling their orgasms afoot. The level of aggression present is something that's never been felt before. But she's hopeful this will become the norm.

He's never been this rough with his ass smacks, or this graphic with his

word play. It's a session for the record books as she prepares to release for the third time, and they've only been at it for an hour. As she again prepares to let go, he focuses in on her release. And while pushing for hers, he finds his own too.

They release in a hazy, sweat filled, curse filled moment, after a bevy of smacks. She lets go first, and he follows. The orgasm is so vicious they lay crippled for several minutes, with him still atop her and inside her.

Once they're able to move he lies next to her, and she tucks into him. Looking up at him, he kisses her lips and they hold one another. Finally catching their breaths, she looks up at him and says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too."

Upon looking at his left hand, seeing the bruising. She says, "We were supposed to ice that." He replies, "I iced it earlier. It's fine." Seeing how red it is, she kisses it. He smiles at her and says, "You don't have to do that Liv." She responds, "I know. But I wanted to." He kisses her forehead and they both take a breath.

He strokes her shoulder and says, "I tried to keep my cool Liv." She replies, "I'm sure you did babe. And whatever happened. I'm even more certain that he deserved it." Fitz appreciates her supportive response, but wants to make sure they're good. So he says, "I can tell you what happened if you want." She replies, "Only if you want to babe. You don't have to."

He replies, "I want to." She nods as she turns to face him completely, and she says, "Okay." He takes a breath and lays it out for her. He doesn't skip a detail. And she listens intently. In the end, she feels bad for him. Because she sees some regret in his eyes. She also feels the need to reassure him of how false Jake's claim was.

She strokes his face, and he asks, "Are you still okay with what I did?" She looks him in his eyes, as she replies, "Yes. I'm okay with it. I understand you felt the need to do it." He replies, "How bad is it that I didn't want to stop hitting him?"

She responds, "Speaking as someone who flew into a rage and didn't stop hitting someone. Trust me, it's good you were stopped." He comfortingly replies, "Liv, you weren't yourself in that moment." She says, "I know I wasn't. But I don't regret it." He nods as he says, "That's understandable. I don't regret my moment of insanity either."

She asks, "Then why does it feel like you're experiencing regret?" He replies, "Probably because I don't want you to hate me. Or see me differently because of this." She responds, "Fitz, I could never hate you baby. I love you too much for that to ever be an option. I need you to know that, okay?" He nods, and they share a kiss that is sweet and simple. When the kiss ends, she says, "This has to be about you honey. About you being at peace after what took place between you two, not me. Because I support you completely, no matter what." He responds, "You're amazing babe." She grins as she playfully says, "I know." He pecks her lips and they share another smile together.

Settling in a little more, she lays her head on his chest. And the quiet surrounds them. As they lye together and think, allowing their minds to wander. Seconds later, she breaks the silence as she says, "Not that it matters, but I want you to know, he's a lying bastard. I never serviced him that way." He kisses the top of her head and while he doesn't say it. They both feel a sense of comfort with her admission. It's apparent that her words put his thoughts to rest.

As they lay together, they begin to talk about their day. She explains to him her thoughts on hiring more help. And he agrees with her, she has to go with her gut. It's never failed her.

Settling her professional thoughts, she wonders about one aspect of his day he hasn't mentioned yet. She doesn't want to push him. But her curiosity gets the best of her, as she says, "Are you going to tell me what's going on with the investigation into Cy?"

He takes a breath, and she sees the tension develop in his eyes. She regrets bringing it up, since they were supposed to have alone time. But, she can't take it back. He wanted to talk to her about it anyway, so he says, "I told him about my altercation with Jake, and his reaction annoyed me." Olivia replies, "Why? Did he try to scold you?"

Fitz nods as he says, "Yes. But that's not the only part that bothered me. It was the fact that he knows I was justified in doing it. Hell of anyone I would've thought he would've been happy, given the fact he killed James." Olivia agrees as she says, "True. But we both know Cyrus isn't easy to read most of the time. He probably relished in the idea of you hurting Jake. But, knowing him there's more to what meets the eye."

He agrees with her as he says, "That's what I thought. So I called Huck and told him to pull all the surveillance we have on him. I want him watched round the clock, and it reported back to me. Because something tells me he's going to show his hand. And I want to be there when he does." Olivia responds, "Babe, you know once this happens, you can't undo it."

He replies, "I know Liv. But we both know it's well past time for it happen. The bell tolls for Cy. It's time I find out what I need to know. If not now, when?" She can't argue with his logic, it's been a long time coming. She just hopes he can handle it when the truth is told.

 _Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. That was a doozy huh? Olivia seems to be falling for the idea of forever with Fitz. How many of you saw that coming? That's not our typical Olivia is it? This Olitz are finding their normal amidst all the drama around them, being each other's constant. Which is a beautiful thing for sure._

 _In the next installment, we find out what Huck will dig up on Cyrus, and we find out how Cyrus will be dealt with. Additionally, we find out what Michael's previous comment about finding happiness means. And how that will affect Olitz, and their future. All this and more in the next installment of the Path to Vermont. PS, next updates are Timing Is Everything, and Love and Marriage. In that order. So stay tuned peeps. And thanks again for your support. I really appreciate it._


End file.
